


One Time Thing

by MTL17



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what Quinn insists it is. Spoilers for 4.14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For Santana Lopez it all started with a look. It was so quick most people wouldn't even notice, and honestly it probably didn't mean anything. After all this was Quinn Fabray, so obviously it couldn't mean anything, or she was getting her wires crossed again, because no way Quinn was checking out her boobs... and if she was it totally didn't mean anything. And yet, a second after her gaze lingered ever so slightly on her body Quinn had told Santana she was rocking it in that dress and followed it up with a gentle touch to her arm.

Those three things echoed in Santana's mind as Quinn finished her drink and then used her fake ID to get them both a refill. Then after Quinn had finished her second drink her gaze briefly lowered again which pretty much confirmed it... Quinn Fabray was hitting on her!

Santana was so dumbfounded by this revelation she could barely keep up with the conversation. She honestly hadn't seen this coming, which actually made her feel a little stupid. Brittney had always said that Quinn was a baby unicorn, a.k.a. a closet lesbian, and Santana had always shot her down and as gently as possible told her she was wrong, but that had more to do with keeping Brittney safe from Quinn's wrath. The truth was while normally Savannah could spot a gay from a gazillion miles away Quinn Fabray was the biggest ball of mixed signals she'd ever encountered. Sure, she seemed to have a massive girl crush on Rachel Berry and there were half a dozen looks, words or touches which seemed to suggest Quinn was at least bi, yet the blonde was so repressed and neurotic Santana would have figured Quinn would have never even indulged the idea of satisfying her 'lebanese' curiosities.

Here Quinn was though, blatantly checking her out, smiling coyly and even slipping compliments into the conversation. Quinn might as well be wearing a shirt saying 'I'm flirting with you' or 'I like girls now' or something like that. But that's probably all it was. Flirting. Which made sense. Quinn was probably feeling down after her latest break-up and was clearly just looking for some attention. Any attention. It wasn't like Quinn would take this any further. Would she?

Quinn wasn't sure when it all started exactly. The simple answer was when her latest in a long line of relationships had ended. The difference was that on some level she had known this relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning, but the way it ended had still hurt. Still filled her with anger and frustration. Still devastated her. Not because he had been her one true love, he had been her professor for God sakes, but he or more accurately the relationship with him shone a big ugly light on her real problems. Problems she wasn't willing or able to deal with right now. So, still in man hating mode, Quinn had made a plan. Drowning her sorrows didn't work for her and neither had smoking it away or getting over a man by getting under another, not that she was in the mood for particularly the last one right now. Instead she would try something new. Something exciting. Something which would definitely take her mind off of her troubles, at least for a little while.

Of course simple answers are not always the right ones. In this case, no matter how much she might like to pretend otherwise, it was half right at best. The truth was Quinn had been bi-curious for as long as she could remember, and whether it all started with a weird energy exchange with Rachel or Santana simply being so God damn hot or whatever it didn't matter to Quinn. All that mattered was that she'd never have a better excuse... chance, she'd never have a better chance than this.

Regardless of confusing vibes from boy crazy friends Quinn had one smoking hot lady friend who she knew was into girls and was single but clearly still in love with her ex-girlfriend who was currently dating a guy but it was obvious they were getting back together eventually, meaning she was perfect. Santana might be willing to fuck her but she wouldn't want anything else from Quinn, so Quinn could get her mind off her troubles and finally put an end to her infuriating curiosities once and for all.

That was the plan, and Quinn had no doubt it would be just as successful as her plan to seduce Santana. Phase one, lay on the man hate. And hate in general. This allowed the two of them to reconnect and subtly laid the groundwork for what was to come. Phase two, flirting. Perhaps Quinn could have been more subtle about it but she was nervous and it seemed to work pretty well, Santana noticing every look, smile and touch she gave her and even flirting right back. Hard. Which was exactly what Quinn had been expecting, Santana treating this like they were in a game of gay chicken. At the same time though Santana allowed Quinn to be the one to push things forward into phase three, dancing. First as part of a group, then casually together, then finally Quinn found herself slow dancing with a girl for the first time and... and she didn't have to lie to Santana. She liked it. She really, really liked it. So much so it seemed like hours before she finally moved on to phase four, asking Santana up to her room for a 'drink'. That was partly because she was nervous, but mostly because she was filled with something she wasn't sure she could or perhaps more accurately wanted to identify right now.

The worst part was exactly how the asking went down, Quinn tripping over her own words as she mumbled, "So... the party is winding down, and everyone is starting to leave and pair off, and I was thinking, I... I have a bottle of tequila in my room. We could go there, and get away from all these love sick fools and start really putting this disaster of a wedding behind us."

Santana raised her eyebrows and subtly smirked in a way which made Quinn's knees go weak and her cheeks flush red as the Latina asked, "Where's your room?"

"On the fourth floor." Quinn replied.

Smiling softly Santana took hold of Quinn's hand then began dragging her out of the party, "Mine's closer."

And that was it. No discussion, no hint that Santana had any alcohol, no nothing. Of course Quinn didn't really have any tequila. That was just a poor excuse, and Santana seemed to know it. Thankfully, and somewhat surprisingly, Santana didn't call her on it. Instead she acted as if everything was normal, even putting Quinn at ease by mentioning the carrot top convention, a.k.a. the redheaded bridesmaids, the two long time friends finding yet more things they could mock about those pasty gingers as they stumbled their way up to Santana's room, practically falling over each other they were giggling so hard.

Then all of a sudden they were inside Santana's Hotel room and Quinn was pushing the other girl back against the door the second it was closed and pressing her lips against Santana's. Which had been the plan all along yet Quinn was a little surprised by her own eagerness, although she only had about a second to contemplate it because that was how long Santana hesitated to kiss her back. After that Quinn wasn't really able to analyse anything except how good Santana's lips felt pressed against her own.

Briefly Santana had been worried Quinn would try and make some awkward small talk. She should have known better. Not that she really cared about such things right now. Not when Quinn Freaking Fabray was kissing her, and touching her, and fuck, even grinding up against her. Challenging her to do something about it, which Santana was more than happy to do.

After giving Quinn about a minute to try and back out Santana flipped them so it was Quinn's back pressed against the door. Instead of panicking Quinn simply flipped them back and tried pushing her tongue into Santana's mouth which kicked into high gear a battle for dominance which was more vicious than any fight they'd ever had, even that catfight they'd had back when Quinn had stolen Santana's rightful place as captain of the Cheerios.

That memory fuelled Santana on as the two girls slammed each other back against walls, furniture and eventually down onto the bed, naturally Santana being the one to land on top of Quinn and pin the girl who used to boss her around to the soft sheets. Quinn tried to flip them but Santana held her in place, shoved her tongue deeper into the other girl's mouth and slid her leg in between her thighs so she was rubbing the blonde's centre through her dress. In response to this Quinn bit down on Santana's bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Santana countered by moving down to Quinn's neck and biting the soft flesh she found there almost hard enough to break the skin.

It went on like this for quite a while, the two girls from the same part of the 'bitch goddess' spectrum going at each other more roughly than anyone they'd ever been with. Frankly it seemed like a new way to assault each other as opposed to a make out session, Santana swearing she'd probably leave this bed with more bumps and bruises than any previous fight with this other fierce tigress. Not that she had any problem with that. In fact it was very much a turn on, although it was making the urge to tear Quinn's clothes to ribbons and fuck the other girl senseless almost unbearable, and the last thing Santana wanted to do was push things forward when Quinn wasn't ready. That was why she held back, hoping Quinn would make the next move. Santana even let Quinn roll them over so the blonde was on top, but no luck. So eventually Santana made a move, first removing Quinn's jacket and tossing it in the same direction her friend's purse ended up.

Then Santana tried to remove Quinn's dress, only to be stopped, "No! Under the covers first."

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn got off of her and underneath the bed sheets. Quinn gave her a little glare and as she was too horny to bear the idea of stopping Santana relented, "Can we at least leave the lights on?"

There was a moment of silence, then Quinn lowered her gaze, reached over and switched on the bedside lamp. Realising this was probably the best compromise she was going to get Santana turned on the other lamp and then turned the main one on, barely taking her eyes off of Quinn the entire time. Quinn just watched her do this, then they stared at each other for a moment before Quinn started slowly and a little awkwardly pulling off her dress. It was followed by her shoes and underwear, Quinn not looking at Santana again until she was completely naked underneath the sheets, and even then it was hesitantly. Santana then smiled a smile which she had intended to be soft and comforting but ended up being more triumphant and wicked. To divert attention from that, and to more importantly move things along, Santana effortlessly stepped out of her heels and then slowly slid her dress off of her body.

Quinn was unable to take her eyes off of an underwear clad Santana, the Latina radiating confidence as she slowly moved closer to the bed, the entire time reaching behind her to undo her bra. Then it was undone and Quinn was getting her first real look at those surgeon given goodies. Sure, she'd seen them before from a distance in the Cheerios' locker room, but this was completely different. Now she wasn't stopping herself from staring Quinn turned into a drooling moron, not able to look away until Santana slipped underneath the sheets. Then the Latina slowly removed her underwear, tossed them out of the bed to join the rest of the clothes on the floor, and then slowly crawled up the bed so she was lying on her side next to the blonde.

"So Q, what do you wanna do now?" Santana smirked wickedly, more than half expecting to have two talk Quinn into continuing now they were both naked.

Instead Quinn lept on top of Santana, forced her down onto her back and kissed her, the moan both girls simultaneously let out having as much to do with their naked bodies pressed against each other for the first time as the kiss itself. Not that Quinn was sure it qualified as a kiss as like before things got really, really heated. Perhaps more so than before as this time Quinn was mostly unintentionally rubbing against Santana while Santana was mostly intentionally rubbing against Quinn, certain areas in particular making the rest of the blonde's body feel like it was on fire.

All of a sudden Santana was sitting up, effortlessly lifting Quinn with her which was honestly a massive turn on. The fiery Latina had always been stronger than she looked, but Santana must've been somehow working out even more than when like the rest of the Cheerios she was at the mercy of Sue Sylvester, which of course was really, really saying something. Especially as she lifted Quinn without breaking the lip lock, Santana only finally breaking it so she could apologetically mumble, "Sorry Q, just can't wait any longer, you know?"

Quinn was about to ask what she meant, then Santana brought her right hand down in between her thighs and all of a sudden it was a struggle for Quinn to think. She'd never felt this hot with so little foreplay before, but honestly Quinn hadn't realised just how turned on she really was until Santana touched her down there, the blonde blushing furiously as it felt like her pussy was so wet and hot that she was going to melt the Latina's fingers. Then Santana began gently rubbing her and Quinn let out a series of undignified moans which again had her blushing but she didn't care. It felt too good to care. Then for the first time in her life Quinn felt another girl's finger being pushed into her womanhood and her mind literally felt like it melted away and she just couldn't think coherently anymore.

"Damn Quinn." Santana whispered huskily around about the same time Quinn let out a sharp cry followed by a long moan which probably drowned out those two little words.

Probably better that Quinn didn't really hear them as Santana wouldn't want the other HBIC knowing that just touching the blonde's pussy left the mighty Santana Lopez virtually speechless. It was just that Quinn was so tight, and hot, and maybe most importantly of all wet that for a little while Santana found herself just basking in the glory which was Quinn Fabray's pussy. Or more accurately Santana found herself just basking in the glory which was being able to have her finger inside Quinn Fabray's pussy, swiftly followed by being able to finger fuck The Quinn Fabray.

Slowly Santana's finger began pumping in and out of Quinn, that digit practically working of it's own accord as Santana's body was obviously to inpatient to fuck the former captain of the Cheerios to wait for her brain to catch up. Of course when it did Santana just couldn't keep the grin off her face, especially as Quinn was too busy moaning, groaning and whimpering to notice. Fuck, Quinn even began bouncing up and down in Santana's lap, riding the Latina's finger as if it was a cock, either real or the type Santana carried around in her luggage.

Santana quickly timed the finger fucking with Quinn's movements so every time the blonde would push down she would thrust up, the girl who used to boss her around all the time screaming joyfully and slamming down even harder on her finger in response. In turn Santana increased the pace of her thrusts and began adding fingers into Quinn's eager cunt. First one, then two, then since Quinn had given birth and all Santana added her pinky finger, bringing the total up to four. Four fingers slamming in and out of Quinn's pussy, the red hot white girl taking them all with increasingly loud screams which were threatening to deafen Santana. Then for a few moments Santana thought that was actually going to be a thing, and that it was actually going to be worth it, Quinn screaming like a crazed banshee as Santana made her cum.

All it took was one swipe of Quinn's clit with her thumb and the other girl was shaking in her arms and soaking her fingers in cum. Well, technically she was shaking in her arm, that one arm cradling the blonde's back and desperately trying to hold her in place. It wasn't easy, but Santana was used to having other girls quivering in her embrace, the brunette priding herself on not only being able to keep her balance but keep up the fucking. That's what Santana did here, finding it ridiculously easy to make Quinn cum again and again just by continuing to slam her fingers in and out of the other girl's pussy while rubbing her clit. Santana even got to cum herself thanks to Quinn being positioned just right so that every movement rubbed the Latina's sex. Which was almost definitely an accident but it didn't stop the fact that Quinn Fabray made Santana cum, that reality along with being able to make Quinn squirt her cum all over her fingers making Santana cum a second and a third time.

After that Quinn let out an extra loud cry, followed by a whimper, and then pushed Santana away. Santana could have held on if she'd wanted too, but she wasn't so sure Quinn could take anymore. More to the point she wasn't sure if Quinn would be comfortable snuggling with a girl. Hell, there was a very, very good chance Quinn wasn't going to talk to her until she got the feeling back in her legs, then she'd revert back into 'good little Christian girl' mode, call Santana a predatory dyke and run all the way back to the safety of her dorm room. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but Santana was ready for it if needs be.

Running definitely didn't feel like an option right now for Quinn as her legs, and most of her body, was filled with an oddly pleasant numbing exhaustion. Her throat was also sore from all the screaming, so really screaming at Santana wasn't an option either. Which was a good thing as it took a few seconds for Quinn to be able to think rationally and quell most of the feelings of panic which were threatening to consume her.

Quinn reminded herself she literally asked for this. Went after it. Came here with a mission, and had simply completed it. Well, almost. There was still one final thing she had to do, and she was going to be cool, calm and collected when doing it. And she wasn't going to freak out before or after it, because that would be crazy and be treating this like it was a big deal when it wasn't, which is exactly what she had to tell Santana. Just as soon as she could talk again.

It wasn't easy, especially as the only thing keeping Quinn conscious was she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction of making her pass out. Still, with her body buzzing with joy, Quinn couldn't stop the next words from falling out of her mouth, "So, that's why college girls experiment."

Quinn almost blushed, but managed to keep that urge at bay, if only by giving into her urge to smile. It was the same story when Santana followed up with, "And thank God they do."

"You know it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but erm... I don't know, I think for me this was more of a one time thing." Quinn blurted out a little faster than she would have liked, but she was pretty sure it was convincing. Not that it was a lie, it was just Quinn had prepared for this moment, had gone over it a thousand times in her head and knew all her lines off by heart. It was just... she knew she could do better in the delivery.

"Look you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul." Santana quipped back so fast Quinn almost didn't exit her own thoughts fast enough to hear it.

Thankfully Quinn did hear it and she couldn't help but let out a short, soft laugh. Partly because of the joke but mostly because she was relieved Santana wasn't making a big deal out of this. Because it wasn't. It was just a little friendly fun. One friend helping out another. That Santana realised that was even more relaxing than the afterglow of the orgasms, Quinn casually reaching over to grab a water bottle she assumed Santana had left there and take a sip out of it before continuing their conversation.

Not feeling the need to draw a line in the sand or anything Quinn's next pre-planned line was simply, "So what happens next?"

Without missing a beat Santana suggested, "Well, you could walk out first... or we could make this a, two time thing?"

Quinn smiled softly, put the water bottle back on the table and slowly moved towards Santana. The Latina moved at the same pace, the two girls meeting in the middle for another make out session, this one slow and gentle yet still filled with plenty of passion.

Originally Quinn had figured it was a bad idea to stick around after she'd had sex with Santana and should leave or kick the Latina out, depending on who's room they ended up in. However Quinn had suspected there was a good chance that she would enjoy giving into such taboo desires, and if she did she should be open to going back for seconds and even thirds, as long as it was all in the same night, that way she could thoroughly explore these curiosities and get them all out of her system. And since Santana was so understanding, and the sex had been so amazingly good, a two time thing sounded good to Quinn, especially when Santana's lips were once again pressing against her own.

The second it became clear Quinn wasn't going to freak out an almost blissful feeling of relief washed over Santana and she had been able to truly admire her handiwork. The messed up sex hair, the light sheen of sweat covering her body, that happy look the blonde was desperately trying to conceal at least a little bit but failing miserably, oh Quinn had never looked better. That Santana had been the one to leave Quinn Fabray in such a state was quite the ego trip, as was how easy it was to convince the little Christian girl to come back for seconds. Best of all Santana quickly positioned herself so she was back on top with Quinn writhing in pleasure underneath her, the Latina eventually moving her lips down to the other girl's neck while her hands move down to her breasts, Santana's ego growing three sizes as she once again topped Quinn Fabray.

During the rare occasions Santana had allowed herself to imagine a queer Quinn it had been impossible for her to picture the Head Bitch In Charge of McKinley as anything but a total top. The idea that Quinn Fabray might be a bottom was one of the biggest turn ons Santana had ever known, as was topping Quinn regardless what she might identify as if her brain wasn't clouded in a sex haze. Wanting to keep Quinn in that confused haze Santana quickly went to work on her friend's neck and tits, sliding her lips all over the soft flesh in front of them while her hands gently caressed Quinn's rack. Obviously she focused on Quinn's nipples, first with her hands then once she had made sure to leave at least one mark which would still be there by the morning Santana moved her mouth downwards so she could spend a few minutes worshipping the soft flesh she found there with her lips and tongue.

Strictly speaking Santana probably should spend a long time doing that, especially after pretty much skipping the foreplay the first time round. However because of her early impatience she had almost missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to go down on Quinn Fabray, and knowing that meant it wasn't long before she just couldn't stop herself kissing her way down the blonde's flat stomach and positioning herself in between the other girl's legs.

Briefly Santana considered throwing the covers off the bed. Surely they were past the stage Quinn needed them, and in her current position she was so deeply buried underneath them that oxygen was kind of an issue. On the other hand it felt like Santana was currently breathing in nothing but Quinn's pussy, that heavenly smell currently making up for all other drawbacks, not that Santana was really dwelling on them as that smell drew her in, the young lesbian lowering her head and sliding her tongue out over the beautiful treasure before her. In fact when the flavour of Quinn Fabray's pussy hit her taste buds Santana lost the ability to dwell on anything for a few long minutes, her body moving into autopilot as she savoured both the taste and the moment.

Quinn had the same problem. Not that she was sure that was the right word for it as pleasure was rarely a bad thing, and to be fair to herself a big reason why she had found it so enjoyable was no doubt because of the thrill of having another girl lick her pussy for the first time. That continued being a valid excuse throughout the pussy licking, and the earlier fingering, however in the case of both Quinn could not pretend the only reason she was feeling pleasure was because she was getting some kind of twisted thrill from breaking a taboo. Not when that feeling of pleasure rapidly increased to the point where Quinn couldn't have hid her enjoyment if she tried. There was probably only a short window she could have even tried, and even then Quinn wasn't entirely sure she could have succeeded, not when it was all so good.

That first lick had her crying out loudly, and the only reason the following cries were softer was because the intensity of the pleasure was less of a surprise. Then of course the pleasure increased with the speed and skill of Santana's tongue work, Quinn's cries of pleasure increasing in volume and being joined by moans, groans and whimpers. Just how loud and shameless those various sounds became a little bit worrying but Quinn did her best to switch off that part of her brain and just enjoy what was happening to her.

After all Quinn was supposed to be getting these curiosities out of her system, and how could she possibly do that without finding out what another woman's tongue would feel like on her most private of areas? It was a little selfish, ok a lot selfish, but Quinn felt like she could go without tasting pussy herself. She was more curious about that than she would have liked, but Quinn was sure she could live without it. Another woman going down on her though, that was something Quinn had really wanted to try and so far it was better than she could have possibly imagined.

Still, Quinn probably shouldn't stay much longer. She had reasons to go back to her dorm. Or reasons to get out of there. She couldn't really remember which, or even what they were. Quinn just knew she had this overwhelming feeling to run a mile because there was something about the ecstasy she was feeling which was making her feel very unnerved. In her current state Quinn couldn't really put her finger on it, she just knew she should leave after this. Even if at the same time Quinn was hoping it would never end.

Santana was also hoping this would never end, except there wasn't an unnerving feel gnawing away at the back of her mind which she couldn't quite put her finger on. Instead her brain was completely taken over by joy for a few blissful moments, any disappointments of being alone, unpleasant memories involving another blonde or worries that Quinn might run a mile at any second and never speak to her again melting away leaving Santana only with a tasty treat in front of her.

Unfortunately those thoughts did come back eventually when she became used to what was happening, but as long as Santana concentrated on what she was actually doing those things didn't really bother her. How could they when she was going down on Quinn Fabray?

She would never say this to Quinn's face but going down on the blonde was a huge thrill for Santana. Over the past few years life really dragged Quinn through the mud and yet she still came out the other side beautiful, intelligent and wonderfully snarky. And no matter what happened Santana couldn't help but think of Quinn as the most popular girl in McKinley, the captain of the Cheerios and the biggest Head Bitch In Charge Santana had ever known. Hell, Santana used to be this girl's minion and now here they were, Quinn lying flat on her back and moaning blissfully as Santana eagerly lapped at her friend's delicious cunt. Plus Quinn used to be so strictly religious that she was president of their school's celibacy club and while that was one thing about the blonde which seemed like a distant memory it was so incredibly hot to remember her like that right now. To imagine that version of Quinn watching in horror as her older self allowed another girl to lick her pussy.

Of course while all those things and more made this special to Santana she would have been blissfully happy right now if Quinn was a total stranger because damn, this blonde's pussy cream had to be the best thing she'd ever tasted. Second only to maybe one other, but instead of dwelling on that Santana pressed her face as deep as it could go in between Quinn's thighs. This allowed Santana to wrap her mouth around Quinn's downstairs lips and begin eagerly sucking up those heavenly juices in between giving more concentrated licks. It also made sure Santana's nose was pressing into Quinn's neatly trimmed pubic hair, the combination of that and the sheet covering her head ensuring that the Latina was breathing in pure Quinn Fabray. Which Santana loved because it was incredibly intoxicating, but then Quinn grabbed hold of her brunette locks and shoved her downwards while wrapping those pale legs around her head, practically crushing her with those lethal thighs and causing oxygen to become a real issue.

Without hesitation Santana grabbed hold of the sheets and frantically pushed them off of her and Quinn only for the blonde to tense and exclaim, "Santana!"

"Oh come on Q, you're way too hot to cover up." Santana said, appealing to Quinn's ego before adding truthfully, "Besides, I'd rather not pass out before I make you cum, thank you very much."

"Please, OHHHHHH, oh Gawwwd, you're, oh, you're being melodramatic." Quinn moaned, Santana suddenly pushing a finger inside her pussy momentarily distracting her before the blonde forced herself to continue, "Any mmmmmmm oh God yessssss, anyway aren't, oh, aren't you supposed to be tough?"

"I am." Santana practically growled, 'punishing' Quinn by curling her finger upwards to make the blonde let out an extra loud cry of pleasure, "But I'm having way too much fun to risk it. And honestly, I am so done with having any part of you covered up. So unless you want me to stop the covers stay off from now on, got it?"

From her tone it seemed like Santana was expecting and perhaps even looking forward to a long drawn-out fight about this. Quinn wasn't going to disappoint her, but just as she opened her mouth Santana once again proved she wasn't above fighting dirty. On this occasion that meant another finger being pushed into Quinn's wet and welcoming centre, Santana wasting no time in increasing the pace of the fucking while lowering her head back down to lick at the blonde's clit.

This little combination almost caused Quinn to forget what had just been said. Luckily she did and was able to whimper, "Yes, mmmmm no, I, I mean ooooooh please, mmmmmm, oh, ohhhhhhh Gawwwd don't stop. Don't ever stop. More. Please, make me cum."

Knowing she should probably just take the win Santana pushed, "So that means no more stupid covers, right?"

"Yesssss, oh God, fine, whatever, just do it. Make me cum. Ooooooooh, ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd FUCK ME! Please Santana, oh Gawwwwd, fuck me, fuck me and make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!" Quinn begged frantically before giving up on adding anything more coherent as Santana once again increased the pace, hurtling Quinn towards climax.

Swearing had been a big no-no for Quinn growing up and while she had become a little more relaxed about it and other issues she still rarely used vulgar language. Knowing this about her many of her exes had tried to make her swear during sex with mixed results at best. Quinn had suspected she wouldn't be able to stop herself when it came to Santana, but she had figured she would save that kind of language for when she wanted to make Santana shut up and fuck her. This had seemed like as good a time as any and Quinn's little plan had worked perfectly, the blonde no longer caring about the stupid covers or anything else just as long as Santana continued fucking her with such skill and passion.

If anything things seem to become even more passionate, although that was mostly because of Quinn. Or perhaps more accurately Quinn's body as out of pure instinct the former president of the celibacy club began grinding her cunt against Santana's face. As she was holding Santana in place with her hands and thighs there was nowhere for the Latina to go, Quinn basically using her former minion as a fuck pad. That fact made Quinn inwardly blush and she knew that if she remembered this later it would be a great cause of embarrassment but for right now all Quinn cared about was cumming.

In what seemed like no time at all Quinn got what she wanted, the blonde screaming almost hysterically as for the first time in her life she came in another girl's mouth. Quinn had been expecting to cum on Santana's fingers, something she vividly remembered doing moments ago and was almost relaxing as she knew what to expect. However at the last possible second Santana replaced her fingers with her tongue, one hard thrust of that wonderfully soft muscle being all it took to make Quinn cum harder than she'd ever cum before. That powerful orgasm was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Quinn's mind melting away into mush as she was introduced to pure bliss which had to be what heaven was like.

Santana also felt she had found heaven on earth as she was currently feeling completely overwhelmed. That was mostly because of Quinn's cum which was somehow even better than Quinn's pussy cream. Which to be fair was what Santana had come to expect, but Quinn's regular cunt cream had been so dreamy that she needed to see it to believe it. Or more accurately taste it to believe it. Either way tasting it had turned her into a starving woman who refused to remove her mouth from Quinn's cunt until it felt like her sore tongue was about to fall off. Even then she just switch to using her fingers again, gluing her mouth back to Quinn's twat every time the other girl was about to cum again just so she could swallow more of that precious liquid.

Of course the thing which initially overwhelmed Santana was shoving her tongue inside Quinn's cunt. There were just literally no words that could possibly do justice to the feeling of Quinn Fabray's inner walls clamping down on her tongue. Or the feeling of fucking Quinn Fabray with her tongue. Or making Quinn Fabray cum in her mouth. Or any of it really. Not that Santana really concentrated on such trivial things, or anything else for that matter, her mind melting just like Quinn's to the point that both girls became completely mindless.

Luckily Santana had an awesome body which was totally capable of picking up the slack, her mouth, tongue and fingers working overtime to make Quinn cum over, and over, and over again until it sounded like the blonde was literally incapable of making a sound as she was so hoarse from screaming in pleasure. In the middle of all this Santana pressed a cream covered finger slightly south of where she was concentrating on and roughly pushed forwards, forcing her finger up to the knuckle inside Quinn's clearly virgin ass. Which was more out of instinct than anything. Just something Santana was used to doing for her lovers to make them cum extra hard. And it worked. Santana wouldn't have guessed it but Quinn pretty much went off like a fountain, the erotic feeling of it and her friend's back passage practically crushing her finger because of it's incredible tightness making Santana even more mindless, if that was even possible.

Weirdly enough Santana's body was so preoccupied in what Quinn wanted and needed that she didn't reach down to finger herself or even hump the bed sheets to climax. Given the state she was in all it would take was a little rubbing, or a little humping, and Santana would have gone off like a rocket, but for once it just didn't seem to matter to her. Making Quinn cum was just too important for her to be even slightly distracted, a thought which unfortunately caused a distraction as once again Santana was briefly reminded of the other person who's pleasure had been more important to her than her own.

While pushing that last memory away Santana noticed that Quinn wasn't making any more sounds. Wanting to check she hadn't knocked the other girl unconscious Santana reluctantly pulled her aching mouth and sore fingers away from Quinn, then lifted her head up and took a good long look at the beautiful blonde lying beneath her. It was touch and go for a few long seconds, then Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked down at her, the usually wilful blonde looking downright bashful.

So of course Santana couldn't resist rubbing it in, "Something wrong Fabray?"

"N, no. I'm fine." Quinn insisted, trying and failing to sound like she meant it.

"Oh, I'm sure." Santana smirked, crawling up her friend's body so they were eye to eye again. Mostly so that Santana could show Quinn what a good job she had done covering her face in girl cum, "So, are you up for returning the favour?"

There was a long pause and then Quinn stammered, "I, I-"

"Because if not I have a mutually beneficial alternative." Santana grinned, quickly rolling off the bed and heading to her travelling bag.

Although she didn't hesitate Santana had an inward moment of doubt as this was pushing things a little far. Of course that moment of doubt was brief because this would probably be her one and only chance with Quinn and while she would totally love some head from the girl who used to boss her around it was more likely she could get the blonde to agree to this. Besides, she really, really wanted to do it.

So upon reaching the bag Santana opened it up, pushed her hand inside, and after rummaging around more to build up the tension than anything else, she pulled out her trusty strap-on dildo.

The look of Quinn's face alone made it worth it, Santana unable to stop herself from grinning again as she said, "I know it's been awhile but Puck is easily this big. And you did have a baby and all. So what do you say Quinn? Are you up for a little more? Or are you too tired?"

Quinn knew a challenge when she heard one, and when they came from Santana she almost never back down. Deflected was another story, however seeing that big dildo reinvigorated the blonde somewhat. True, it felt like if she let things continue she would suffer the indignity of Santana fucking her into unconsciousness, but in her current state it kind of felt worth it. Besides, it wasn't like she had the energy to strap that thing on herself or go down on the other girl... and continuing to let Santana have her way with her was far from unappealing.

"Come on Q, please?" Santana pushed, "I can totally get off from fucking you like this and you wouldn't have to lift a finger. I'll even let you choose what position you want me to fuck you in."

"How generous of you." Quinn murmured dryly.

"What can I say, I'm good to my friends." Santana smirked.

Quinn momentarily scowled at this, but she'd rather get that big toy inside her than argue with Santana so instead she considered what position to get into.

For the most part she had always been a traditional type of girl, and so had her lovers, but the point of tonight was to go against what was traditional for her. Besides, the last thing Quinn wanted to do was have to look up at Santana's smirking face. In fact not being able to look at the other girl was preferable, so much so that Quinn found herself getting into a position she had only been in once before with Puck.

Too late she realised her decision to get on all fours would only inflate Santana's ego and inevitably lead to unflattering comparisons to dogs. Most likely of the female variety.

Luckily for Quinn it seemed Santana was too preoccupied with actually wanting to fuck her to make the comparison, the Latina quickly strapping on the toy, getting onto the bed and pressing the dildo against Quinn's entrance. Then of course Santana had to taunt, "You want this cock?"

Quinn blushed and gritted her teeth but swiftly replied, "Yes."

Santana smirked, spent a couple of long seconds sliding the strap-on up and down Quinn's still extremely wet pussy lips, and then ordered, "In that case... beg for it."

Quinn opened her mouth to snap angrily at Santana, but her aching need to be fucked got the better of her, "Fuck me. Fuck me... please fuck me. Fuck me you AHHHHH FUCKKKKKK YESSSSSSS! FUCK ME!"

Honestly Quinn had expected Santana to drag this out so it totally took her by surprise when her former minion slammed forwards, driving the large strap-on dildo deep into the blonde's pussy. Which was a good thing, because after only a few words Quinn was so frustrated she had been very close to hurling the type of soul crushing insults at Santana which would have totally ruined the moment and possibly led to another slapping match. Instead Santana's strap-on ended up quickly sliding through Quinn's hot hole like a knife through butter, the brunette's thighs smacking against the blonde's butt cheeks in what felt like no time at all. The sound of their flesh smacking together then quickly became a recurring theme as Santana began slowly but enthusiastically fucking Quinn.

The experience was unfortunately not without a stretching sensation which bordered on painful, however it was easily dwarfed by the pleasure Quinn felt from having her sex so filled with a big hard cock. Quinn could have almost pretended she was acting like a good little straight girl if it wasn't for the soft, feminine skin touching her own, particularly those fingers which were digging into her hips and bringing back vivid memories of just how easily Santana had used those wicked fingers of hers to make her cum, something which Santana clearly wouldn't struggle to do again now it was her strap-on which was inside Quinn's cunt.

Another thing making it difficult for Quinn to pretend she was being fucked by a guy was Santana's far too regular commentary, "Yesssss, that's it Quinnie, take my dick. Take my big dick in your tight little cunt! Mmmmmmm yeah, take it like a good girl. Take it like a good little straight girl."

Doing her best to ignore the other 'Bitch-Goddess' Quinn gripped tightly to the bed sheets while also burying her face in them. Not because she couldn't think of about a billion bitchy comebacks, she could, but if she used any of them it might lead to Santana slowing the speed of the fucking or worse stopping it all together and Quinn couldn't even handle the thought of that right now. Not when whatever initial discomfort she had felt was quickly becoming a distant memory as her already well fucked pussy adjusted to the size of Santana's cock resulting in heavenly pleasure to flood Quinn's body with every thrust.

An added bonus of hiding her face in the bed sheets was that it somewhat muffled her constant moans, groans, cries and even whimpers of pleasure. More to the point Quinn didn't have to see the smug look on Santana's face as she forced those sounds out of her.

There was indeed a huge smug grin on Santana's face, but why the hell wouldn't there be? After all, what self-respecting lesbian wouldn't want to have a girl as scorching hot as Quinn Fabray bent over and screaming in pleasure from the skilled fucking she was giving her?

Quinn's attempts to muffle her various sounds of pleasure were incredibly cute, Santana particularly loved making the perhaps now former HBIC whimper like a little bitch, but the Latina was hearing the other ex-cheerleader loud and clear. In fact Santana was pretty sure everyone else on at least the floor could hear them, if not the whole of Lima. Preferably the latter because make no mistake, Santana Lopez wanted everyone to know she was fucking the hell out of Quinn Fabray.

Santana wasn't even using all her strength to pound Quinn's pussy. Not yet anyway. Sure, what she was dishing out now was much rougher than the super slow thrusting Santana had started out with but it was still a fraction of what she was capable of and she really had Quinn on the edge of cumming, the only thing stopping the blonde from begging her for it being her own stubborn pride. Not that Santana needed to hear it, super hot as it may have been, especially as they could be here for hours if she waited. Besides, even her own awesome stamina had its limits.

So, why wasn't Santana switching from skilfully to roughly fucking the hell out of Quinn's cunt? Simple, the Latina was greedy. She'd pushed Quinn so far already to such great success that Santana just couldn't stop herself from aiming higher. As in just a little higher from where her cock was currently plunging in and out of Quinn's body.

Feeling deliriously desperate to cum Quinn was just about to force herself to softly beg Santana to make her cum when all of a sudden she felt the other girl slide her right hand from her hip to her butt cheeks. Santana gave the full, well rounded flesh a firm squeeze and then pulled one cheek out of the way so she could slid a finger along the stretched lips of Quinn's pussy, almost but not quite touching the dildo that was pounding in and out of that tight hole. This momentarily confused Quinn, then she suddenly got it when that finger moved upwards to press against her butt hole.

Before Quinn could protest Santana slammed that pussy cream covered finger forwards, penetrating Quinn's anal ring and burying that digit up to the knuckle in her forbidden orifice.

"Oh fuck Q!" Santana moaned, momentarily taken aback by the feeling of her finger practically being crushed before smirking and adding, "I didn't get the chance to tell you this when my face was buried in your pussy, but damn girl, you've got a tight little ass hole."

Gritting her teeth Quinn did her best to ignore the Latina, desperately hoping Santana would just finger her ass hole a little bit and make her cum. Truthfully she had known Santana would pushed the issue, but it was nice to have hope, if only for a few long seconds.

"Question is, is it virgin tight?" Santana smirked while gently pumping her finger in and out of Quinn's ass hole, "I mean, your baby daddy was always trying to stick it up my butt no matter how many times I shot that little fantasy of his down, but I kind of doubt he was able to talk you into it. Trouty mouth probably doesn't have it in him to even ask. And the less said about your other main squeeze Shrek Boring Missionary Position Hudson the better, so I guess that just leaves the geriatric teacher you were dating. So how about it Fabray, did you let a senior citizen pop your anal cherry?"

"No, and you're not going to either." Quinn spat, seeing where this was going.

"Come now Q, let's not say things we don't mean. Especially seeing as how I can keep this up all night." Santana lied, "So if you want to cum anytime soon you might want to consider a little butt fun."

Becoming enraged Quinn lifted her head up, looked back over her shoulder and firmly stated, "Tana, if you don't cut that out and make me cum right now I'm going to slap you so hard that OHHHHHH GAWWWWD!"

Santana grinned widely, the moan of pleasure Quinn let out coinciding with the twisting of her finger inside her butt the sweetest music she'd ever heard, "So hard that you what Q? Speak up, I can't hear you over the sound of your moans."

Quinn would've liked to have angrily objected but she was too busy burying her face in the duvet to try and hide her shame. She couldn't believe she had moaned like that from something so vile. No! She hadn't. She wouldn't do something like that. It was the strap-on cock, which even though it was no longer pumping in and out of her was still filling her pussy up so wonderfully, making Quinn feel so much pleasure that having Santana's finger inside her ass was no longer bothering her.

Unfortunately for Quinn that theory was quickly disproven as in one swift movement Santana pulled the dildo from the blonde's pussy and began increasing the pace of the finger fucking. Quinn still hung onto the idea that the cry she let out was from the movement of the dildo, which was mostly true, but that didn't excuse the moans she let out a Santana continued fingering her butt.

After what felt like an eternity of this, but in reality was only about a minute or so, Santana offered Quinn a lifeline, "I'll tell you what Fabray, how about you give me ten minutes to do whatever I want to this tight little ass hole of yours. And by whatever I want, I mean popping your anal cherry by shoving my dick up your ass. If you absolutely hate it after that I'll pull out and fuck your pussy with my tongue or one of my other dildos or whatever you want. But, if I get you to moan while this dick is inside this tight little hole your ass is mine."

Immediately Quinn opened her mouth to shoot down this horrifying proposal but her words were lost to the latest moan to escape her lips. She tried again but Santana just kept fingering her ass so hard that Quinn struggled to even form a coherent thought in her head. Oh how she needed to cum. She would do just about anything for it, even suffer such a gross indignity as being butt fucked. So after a few long seconds Quinn found herself whispering, "Five, ooooohhhhhh, five minutes and you tell no one."

"Sure thing Quinnie." Santana beamed, pulling her finger out of Quinn's ass hole.

"And not another word out of you!" Quinn added quickly.

"No problem, once my dick is in your ass." Santana grinned as she pushed one of Quinn's butt cheeks to the side to grant her better access to the blonde's butt hole, "Just try and relax. Make it easier for both of us to get my dick up your ass."

Quinn blushed but did as she was told, relaxing as much as possible as she felt the head of the dildo pressing against her back door. Of course Santana couldn't just shove it in right away and get it over with. No, the Latina had to drag it out, slowly pushing forward so Quinn had to feel every agonising moment of her ass hole stretching. Not that it was as physically bad as she feared, but it gave her time to anticipate the pain to come. At least when she'd had that car accident she hadn't seen it coming. For her this was so much worse, because for Quinn Fabray a brush with death had nothing on humiliation.

Over the past few years Quinn had learned to redefine her understanding of humiliation as the world just seemed to drag her over the coals, however the moment Santana's strap-on slid into her ass hole Quinn couldn't think of anything she'd been through which was more humiliating than this. Santana Lopez had just taken her anal cherry, a fact which would haunt her for the rest of her days. This was a mistake. She had to stop this. She had to, "AHHHH!"

Despite her already pale complexion Quinn momentarily became even whiter before beaming redder than blood. Or at least that's how it felt like to her as with only the second thrust Santana forced a cry from her lips which had a noticeable undertone of pleasure. And despite her best efforts those type of cries seemed to continue to escape her tightly pressed together lips, Quinn desperately gritting her teeth, pressing her face so deeply into the sheets she was almost suffocating herself, anything to stop her treacherous mouth from condemning her to humiliation even greater than the one she was currently submitting too.

While Quinn was in hell Santana was in heaven. Literally. As in obviously on her way to this disaster of a wedding she'd been hit by a truck or something because this had to be her own personal heaven. Granted it wasn't what she'd imagined but what could possibly be a better way to start off an eternity in paradise than popping Quinn Fabray's anal cherry? Especially right after taking Quinn's lesbian cherry? Santana couldn't think of a God damn thing, just like she couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the sight of Quinn's ass hole stretching widely around her strap-on. Well, maybe a few things just as hot but most of them involve bittersweet memories with a different beautiful blonde she didn't want to dwell on now.

Instead Santana focused on the here and now which involved slowly inching her strap-on dildo into Quinn's ass hole, a task which proved just as heavenly as taking Quinn's anal virginity. Why? Because pretty much right from the get go Santana won the bet, Quinn letting out tell-tale cries of pleasure right from the get go. Then Santana officially won the bet. She and Quinn both knew it, but it wouldn't be the first time Quinn had been a poor sport so Santana decided to make sure the evidence was indisputable. She did this by grabbing a firm hold of her friend's hips with both hands and beginning to pull out of her. Then she pushed into her. Then out of her, and into her again, the process repeating itself until Santana was fucking Quinn's ass at a steady pace.

Fucking Quinn's ass. That's what Santana was doing. She was fucking Quinn's ass. Ass fucking the almighty Quinn Fabray. Fucking the little church girl in her ass. Fucking the former president of the celibacy club up the butt. She was butt fucking the head bitch in charge of McKinley high, ass fucking the head bitch in charge of the Cheerios, anally fucking the head bitch in charge of the Unholy Trinity. The biggest HBIC Santana had ever known other than possibly herself was currently face down and taking Santana's strap-on cock up her ass.

Santana was so overwhelmed by these proud thoughts that she almost missed Quinn beginning to moan uncontrollably. Luckily for Santana no matter how much Quinn tried to hide them her moans were almost deafening, as were her groans, cries and whimpers. And sure, there was still a little undertone of pain for a while but shortly after Santana's thighs began smacking into the other girl's butt cheeks every sound out of Quinn's mouth was of pure pleasure, the pale blonde clearly enjoying the ass fucking almost as much as the caramel skinned brunette was.

This fact caused Santana to become so lost in fucking Quinn's beautiful butt that she completely lost track of time and sodomised the other girl far beyond the agreed upon five minutes. The upside was Quinn had been moaning in pleasure long before that five minutes was up, something Santana reminded herself when she finally noticed the time. She was also very willing to point that out to Quinn, even though it didn't seem like the former Cheerios Captain was in any condition to argue much of anything. Still, Santana figured it was only right that she informed Quinn that she had lost the bet. And by 'right', Santana meant she desperately wanted to rub it in.

Unable to hold back any longer Santana gloated, "Looks like you lose Fabray. Mmmmm yeah, you're the loser of our little bet, and I'm the winner. That means your hot loser ass is mine. Mmmmmm, all mine. Gonna fuck your hot ass hard and deep, turn your virgin back hole into my own personal fuck hole because as of right now your ass is mine! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh fuck, Quinn Fabray's tight little ass hole is all mine! Toda la mina! Toda la mina! Su agujero de culo poco apretado es todo mío!"

Seemingly losing her God damn mind Santana started endlessly yammering on in mostly Spanish, Quinn getting the idea that from the words she could understand that it was probably better that the horny Latina wasn't simply speaking English. It was less embarrassing this way, especially because Quinn was in no condition to offer any sort of retort. She hadn't been for some time now but things had escalated to the point that Quinn wasn't sure she could have strung a coherent sentence together if her life depended on it.

In addition to what appeared to be mindless trash talk Santana had increased the pace of the butt fucking until the sound of her thighs pounding into Quinn's butt cheeks was deafening, as was the blonde's screams of pleasure from having her butt hole so savagely slammed by the other girl's strap-on dick. The brutal contact of flesh on flesh was so hard Quinn felt like she was getting spanked, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Not when such an intense ecstasy was flooding her body, making Quinn lift herself up onto all fours and begin slamming herself back against the rectum wrecking thrusts like a shameless anal whore.

Truthfully Quinn wasn't shameless. In fact she had never felt so ashamed and humiliated in her entire life, but that only seem to enhance the exquisite ecstasy she was feeling. There was just something so wonderfully perverted about enjoying an act she had always thought of as degrading and disgusting, and even though Quinn knew she would hate herself for it later, and sort of hated herself for it now, she couldn't help becoming an eager participant in the anal sex. In doing so she felt like a total slut, far more than when she had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, or had sex with a teacher, or anything else. She also felt more submissive than ever before, a feeling Quinn had felt on occasion and never liked, but now? Now she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of any of these feelings and she wanted more. More, more, more.

There was something else Quinn wanted. Something that she wanted so desperately that eventually she found herself pleading hysterically, "MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SANTANA MAKE ME CUM! MMMMMMM OHHHHHHH PLEASE, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! OOOOOOOH GAWWWWWWWD PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY ASS! POUND MY ASS AS HARD AS YOU CAN AND MAKE ME CUM AAAAHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH GAWWWWD YESSSSSSS!"

Quinn hated having to beg like that but it proved totally worth it as Santana made her cum like a rocket seconds later, the Latina finding a way to hammer her former cheerleading captain's ass hole even harder than before and making her cum easily as hard as when she had gone down on her. Maybe even harder. Honestly it was hard for Quinn to tell as her first anally induced orgasm melted her mind until she was only aware of her untouched pussy spasming around nothing, her ass clutching down tightly onto the toy cock Santana was effortlessly slamming in and out of her butt hole, the brunette's thighs smacking off her ass cheeks and most of all the rush of euphoria she was feeling from all this hard back door assault. Then Quinn had her second anally induced orgasm, quickly followed by her third and fourth which caused her to lose awareness of everything around her, the poor blonde once again reduced to a quivering wreck by Santana Lopez.

Ass fucking Quinn Fabray to multiple orgasms was one of the proudest moments of Santana's life. Maybe the proudest. After all making Quinn cum was an achievement, as was becoming possibly the only girl who would ever get her fingers and tongue inside the former HBIC of McKinley, however that would have never have happened if it wasn't for Quinn throwing herself at her. To be fair she would have probably never been able to butt fuck Quinn either however Santana had been able to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity and achieve something no guy had ever done, or possibly would have done, and it was like the biggest boost to her ego ever.

Having Quinn Fabray on her hands and knees in front of her, slamming her ass back against her, taking every inch of her cock inside her ass with every thrust, feeling Quinn's juicy ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, hearing the other girl screaming joyfully from being fucked in the ass, it... it was beyond words. Santana could literally think of no words which could do justice to the paradise she was currently in while pounding Quinn's ass with every ounce of her strength. The best she could do was simply acknowledge the fact that even though the base of the dildo was ramming against her clit with each thrust it was only icing on top of the giant cake which was fucking Quinn Fabray in the ass.

The only downside was that Santana could no longer hold back the memories of another blonde, most of the images flashing through her head making her heart ache return with a vengeance. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe and she almost stopped, but to hell with that. She was Santana Lopez, super girl banger extraordinaire. And perhaps more importantly for right now a total butt buster. She was no blundering virgin and she refused to let a bunch of old memories ruin what Santana was positive was going to be one of her best memories ever.

So Santana forced herself to concentrate on the only thing which should be important to her in that moment, namely fucking Quinn's ass. Which was easier said than done, but eventually Santana became so overwhelmed with lust that her mind melted away just like Quinn's had, the two women becoming mindless animals lost to their anal fucking.

The last coherent thought Santana had was that she wanted to make sure Quinn remembered this. That for the next week the mighty Quinn Fabray would be walking funny, would desperately avoid sitting down whenever possible and when she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from thinking about her. Quinn would never be able to sit down again without thinking about her.

It seemed highly possible given how passionately the two girls ended up working together to make the ass pounding as brutally long and hard as possible until finally many, many orgasms later the two former Cheerios collapsed down onto the bed sheets in a sweaty heap, both so exhausted that they couldn't move a muscle. Briefly they gasped for breath, then exhaustion took over and both girls slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Santana's strap-on still fully embedded in Quinn's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Santana Lopez was not what most people would call a morning person. Or an afternoon person, evening person or night person, but that's just because she didn't suffer fools who were cheerful for no God damn reason. The point was Santana never really liked mornings and they had been extra sucky lately, however this was definitely an exception. This morning was fucking glorious because Santana awoke to find her favourite strap-on still buried deep inside Quinn Fabray's ass.

The cherry on top of this fudge (packer) sundae was that they had rolled in the middle of the night so that Santana was spooning Quinn, proving even sleeping Santana could show Quinn who's boss. That thought caused Santana to grin widely as she admired her friend's sleeping form.

Honestly Santana wasn't sure what was better, the red hot memories of last night, Quinn as a little spoon, the sight of her hips almost pressed against her friend's ass with just enough of the dildo visible so it was clear it was still stretching the blonde's butt hole, or how peaceful Quinn looked. Perhaps a little ironically, given the once in a lifetime sights available to her Santana found herself focusing on Quinn's face, the Latina almost feeling like she was looking at her friend for the first time. Because she always knew Quinn Fabray was fine, because she had eyes and wasn't a moron, but damn, the girl was truly flawless.

Santana wasn't sure how long she stared at the other girl, it felt like only minutes but easily could have been hours, but one minute she was basking in the beauty before her, the next Quinn was stirring. Which naturally caused Santana to smile evilly, the wicked brunette knowing what she should do and doing the opposite. Namely roughly thrusting her hips forwards, quickly forcing the few inches which had escaped, or been pushed out of, Quinn's ass hole during the night back into the former cheerio's butt.

Quinn Fabray was not a morning person. It was the waking up part she particularly detested, something she had in common with her beloved frienemy Santana. Perhaps a little ironically that beloved frienemy was the reason why this particular wake up was worse than usual.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn gasped as she was rudely awakened by an agonising pain in her ass.

"Morning Q." Santana beam cheerily as she began rotating her hips against Quinn's ass which in turn made the dildo churn the other girl's insides like butter.

It took Quinn only a couple of seconds to figure out where she was and what was happening to her but it took her a few minutes to do anything about it. Partly because as soon as she figured it out Quinn thought she was going to die of embarrassment right there and then, her cheeks blushing bright red as she found herself waking up with a dick in her ass. A big, thick rubber dick strapped around the waist of her friend/rival Santana Lopez who was now fucking Quinn in the ass just like last night. Well, not exactly as this time Santana was mostly moving the dildo round and round inside Quinn's butt, occasionally pushing up and down or side to side but never actually in and out. Of course that made little difference to Quinn, there was a dick in her ass, that meant she was being ass fucked. Santana was ass fucking her. Fucking her up the ass, again, Quinn being sodomised by one of her oldest female friends just like she was last night.

That of course led Quinn to thinking about last night in detail, everything she had done, everything she had allowed Santana to do to her and, "Oh God."

Quinn whimpered as she felt herself getting wet at the memories of what was supposed to be a one time thing, yet when she tried to muster the energy to tell Santana to stop the blonde found she didn't want her too. Again it was unbearably shameful but those wicked memories combined with Santana's efforts caused her rectum to loosen up just enough so Quinn could barely feel the soreness anymore. Although to be fair that was probably because she was suddenly so horny she literally couldn't think for a few seconds, and then when she could Quinn didn't want to as her head had become a scary place.

For better or for worse she didn't have time to dwell on it as Santana began slowly pulling her dildo out of the blonde's butt, Quinn letting out a cry of relief mixed with pleasure as part of her rectum was finally given a break. That didn't last long, Santana only pulling out about halfway before beginning to slowly push back in again triggering another cry from Quinn, this one with an undercurrent of surprise and a little pain but it mostly sounded like a cry of pleasure. This of course made Quinn blush, the former captain of the cheerios practically able to feel Santana smirking behind her as the Latina finished pushing the strap-on back inside her bowels only to repeat the process, Santana beginning to butt fuck Quinn again, this time with the two girls on their sides.

This finally got Quinn to complained, "Santana, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Santana questioned playfully.

Quinn gritted her teeth, "I know what you're doing, but oooooohhhhhh Gooooooddddd..."

"Relax Q, I'm helping you out here." Santana said, trying and failing to keep the grin off her face.

"What, aaaaahhhhhh God, are you, ohhhhhhhh, talking about?" Quinn struggled to force out.

"I'm talking about taking away the pain in your ass. Or at least helping you forget about it for a little while." Santana grinned, gripping a firm hold of Quinn's thigh so she could push her strap-on deeper into the blonde's butt, "See whenever Brittney fell asleep with a toy in her ass she liked her soreness to be fucked away. She said it made things easier later. And besides, it was a shame to waste a loosened butt hole. Of course Brittney is a proud super slut, but as you proved last night you're easily as big a anal whore as she is. Maybe bigger, because I mean damn girl, I don't even think Brittney ever came that hard with a dick in her ass."

The whimper Quinn let out was perhaps the most sorrowful and pathetic sounding whine in the history of whimpers. If she had been in her normal state of mind Quinn would have been horrified with herself for letting out such a sound. Not the way she blushed crimson red and buried her face in the bed sheets was anymore dignified, but Quinn was pretty sure she didn't have any dignity left. It had been robbed from her when Santana had anally violated her and made her like it, Quinn not sure whether the last of her dignity had been taken when she came from being sodomised or now when Santana told her she had cum harder than Brittney.

Now, Quinn loved Brittney. The girl could appear to be... simple, at first glance, but once you got to know her she was incredibly intelligent, in her own way. And she was sweet, and kind, and good, but not to good, girl could deliver some harsh truths and hilarious one-liners, but she was a total slut. Quinn knew that Brittney wasn't ashamed of it, and she was glad that her friend and other people could celebrate being so open with their sexuality. But the idea of being a slut horrified Quinn, and while things such as sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend and a college professor had unfortunately qualified her for the title this was a whole new level of horrifying, one which paralysed her for what felt like an eternity.

Too late Quinn realised that was the point. That Santana wanted to shame her into silence by saying things which may or may not be true so that Quinn would get lost in her own head and let Santana have her way with her. Unfortunately by the time she figured it out it was too late to stop her body from betraying her again, Quinn's ass on fire with pure ecstasy which travelled from her bowels to her brain and overloaded her. It was then she realised just how loudly she was screaming in pleasure and that her treacherous body had started humping back against Santana's skilled thrusts which only intensified the sinful pleasure of the sodomy. Worst of all Quinn could no longer bring herself to complain. No, she didn't want to complain, she wanted to cum. She hated herself for it but in that moment Quinn wanted to cum more than anything. In that moment things like giving up her dignity and being fucked up the ass seemed inconsequential next to the pleasure Quinn was currently feeling and the overwhelming ecstasy she knew was coming.

Clearly sensing her stress Santana leaned in and whispered, "It's ok Quinnie, just relax and give me that hot bitch ass of yours! Mmmmmm, I know just how to treat a submissive little bottom like you. Ohhhhhhh yeah, I'm gonna pound your little ass hole and make you scream my name. Make you scream for more. Make you scream in pleasure until your throat so sore you can't say a word and all you can do is lay back and take it up your hot bitch ass for me like the bitch you are. Mmmmm, my bitch. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez's bitch! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

Santana grinned evilly as Quinn whimpered again, her face remaining buried in the bed sheets as the Latina continued to pump into her pooper. Being in this position was heaven for Santana but it was hard for her to dish out a serious butt pounding. So as much as she loved feeling her thighs smacking against Quinn's ass cheeks and the simple joy of spooning a girl who used to boss her around Santana turned the blonde onto her back and moved her legs onto her shoulders so they were in the missionary position. She then leaned down so she was practically bending the other girl in half, Santana able to stare deep into Quinn's soul through her beautiful eyes.

Initially when she switched positions Quinn looked like a frightened gazelle faced with a lioness, the notorious HBIC of McKinley High looking so wonderfully submissive at that moment Santana thought she would cum on the spot. Submissive Quinn was so fucking hot that it drove Santana crazy, the Latina quickly beginning to pick up the pace of the butt fucking until she was slamming the white girl's booty with every ounce of her strength.

That quickly made Quinn forget about being frightened but her cries were no less submissive, "FUCK ME SANTANA! OH MY GOD, PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARD! POUND MY BUTT AND MAKE ME CUM YOU BITCH! FUCK MY BUTT! FUCK MY BUTT, BUTT FUCK ME, FUCK ME UP THE BUTT OOOOOHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDDDD, FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS YOU BITCH, OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK, FUCK, PLEASE SANTANA FUCK MY ASS, I NEED YOU TO FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT OOOOOOOH GODDDDDDDD!"

Those words drove Santana to pound Quinn's butt to almost simultaneous climax, although by the time the brunette had her first orgasm the blonde was going over the edge of her third. Santana wasn't sure whether that was a testament to her awesome skills or just how much a slut Quinn was for butt sex. Probably both. Either way Santana continued fucking Quinn's ass while staring deep into the eyes of her rival/friend, the girl being anally reamed clearly out of her damn mind while the powerful, dominant and sexy girl dishing out the rectum wrecking let her imagination run wild.

In Santana's mind she dragged Quinn back to New York and fucked her into submission. Or fucked her into submission right here. Either way Quinn agreed to drop out of Yale and become Santana's anal slut full-time, the blonde ready to bend over and give the Latina that juicy white girl booty at a moments notice. Maybe she would tie her up, Quinn becoming nothing but a piece of furniture in Santana's home, her very own personal fuck hole. Then again Quinn's pussy was far too yummy to go to waste so really she should just be Santana's slut. Or Santana's sex slave. Oh, Santana's bitch. Fuck yeah, Santana loved the idea of Quinn Fabray becoming her bitch, that thought leading the Latina to picture Quinn in a little collar which read 'Property of Santana Lopez' which in turn caused the brunette's brain to short-circuit.

By that point Santana had cum half a dozen times and Quinn had clearly cum a lot more so the brunette didn't feel guilty about collapsing down onto the blonde. Really she didn't when she regained consciousness a short while later, Santana rolling off the other girl so her strap-on was quickly pulled from Quinn's ass, the blonde wincing as her legs came down and weight was being rested on her well fucked bottom. More out of instinct than anything else Quinn rolled onto her side, unintentionally ending up facing away from the other former McKinley High student so Santana was given a great view of her handiwork.

At first it was a struggle for Santana to even lift her head to look at the damage she had done to Quinn's butt. Then when she saw that gaping hole she grinned wickedly, Santana somehow finding the energy to scoot down the bed so she was face to face with Quinn's ass. Santana would have never thought of this, and she was hesitant when Brittney brought it up, but there was something so satisfying about seeing a gaping butt hole and knowing she was the reason it was failing to close right away. That went double for Quinn, not even the bittersweet memories of Brittney bringing Santana down from her high as she stared into Quinn's bowels via the incredibly sore looking red ringed crater which last night had been a tiny virgin dot.

Santana was eventually distracted by an even more heavenly sight. Well, first it was the smell that got her attention, Santana becoming aware of it once she moved into this position and immediately knowing what it was, but her eyes had been preoccupied. When she looked down her evil smirk got bigger as she saw the girl juices literally flooding out of Quinn's cunt and flowing down her legs.

The second she spotted it Santana couldn't resist licking her lips and then leaning forward to taste a little from Quinn's legs. Of course that had led to another lick, and then another, and then another, and then another, Santana lifting one of Quinn's legs so it was easier for her to slide her tongue all over those long toned legs, the Latina hungrily gobbling up all the cum and pussy juice she could before heading north to her ultimate goal.

Maybe it would have been kinder to just let Quinn rest for a while. Let her recover. Let her think things through and decide what she wanted to do next. As her friend Santana should have really backed off. But Santana was consumed by her lust for Quinn at this stage and didn't think she could stop if she wanted too. And oh how she didn't want to stop. So Santana kept licking right up to Quinn's pussy where she hungrily lapped up whatever she could find around the other girl's downstairs lips before attacking those lips with her tongue.

As Santana had learned last night Quinn's cream was even sweeter from the source, after only a few licks the Latina having to close her mouth around her friend's pussy lips so she could swallow everything Quinn had to offer. Then Santana slammed her tongue as deep as it would go inside her long-time frienemy's cunt, remorselessly fucking the last of the cum out of her before trying to trigger another orgasm so she could devour more of Quinn's creamy goodness.

All this attention caused Quinn to awake from her sex induced haze and whimper, "Santana! Oooooohhhhhh Goooooodddddd, mmmmmm, I... I, please...oh God I, I, ooooooooh, I can't take any more..."

Quinn repeated that in some variation for the next minute or so however there was no conviction in her voice. Also it wasn't like she was making any effort to push Santana away. In fact Santana had lifted her leg to make it easier for her to bury her face in the blonde's pussy and when Quinn had come her legs had close together, holding Santana's head in between them. Then there was the matter of Quinn pressing herself into Santana's hungry mouth and moaning like she was in heaven, which given the sensations she was feeling Quinn half expected to be true. So Quinn supposed she was kind of giving Santana mixed messages.

In any event Quinn was soon changing her tune, "More! Oh God Santana please don't stop. Never stop! Please never stop fucking me! Mmmmmm fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Ohhhhhhh Godddddddd, mmmmmm, so fucking goooooooodddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck me you bitch! Oh God!"

Some part of Quinn's mind tried to tell her she should stop this. She was straight. This was supposed to be a one time thing, not a two time thing. Or was it now a three time thing? It didn't matter because she should stop for so many reasons that... Quinn couldn't really think of right now, but she was sure they were important. However that part of her was overwhelmed by the part that didn't care about anything but her own pleasure, Quinn's words becoming incoherent jargon as she once again became lost in the joy that was being fucked by Santana Lopez.

Then all of a sudden Santana grabbed Quinn's ass and rolled them over so the brunette was on her back and the blonde was sitting on her face. She was sitting on her face! Quinn was sitting on another girl's face, her pussy pressed against another woman's mouth, one of her oldest friends Santana Lopez fucking her with her tongue! The reality of that made Quinn go berserk, the once so prudish girl grinding down on top of her friend's face... fucking it with her sex.

If she had an ounce of self-awareness or dignity left Quinn would have been appalled with her wanton behaviour, but the quivering mess which was left of her just screamed Santana's name over and over again as the Latina repeatedly forced multiple orgasms from her with the greatest of ease. In the middle of the euphoria she was feeling Quinn wondered if this would be the end of her. After all every part of her body ached, especially her ass and pussy, Quinn thinking that if she didn't die of shame then surely every cell in her body would crumble and she would just collapse in a gooey mess. It certainly felt like she suffered first the latter and then the former fate.

Luckily for Santana she had guessed Quinn would again not be up for returning the favour so while tonguing her friend she took care of business herself, one of her hands cautiously leaving Quinn's butt to travel down her own body to her needy cunt. From there it only took a few finger thrusts to make Santana cream, although to be fair she was being almost literally drowned in liquid heaven at the time, Quinn's cum completely covering her face and yet the skilled Latina still able to swallow plenty of the precious liquid.

The only downside was by the time Quinn seemingly fainted Santana desperately needed to freshen up. Because sure, she was happy to smell Quinn all day long but her hair definitely needed a shower. Or maybe she was just trying to find a reason to pull away from the heaven which was Quinn's cunt, something that Santana seriously struggled with. Even when she finally achieved it Santana couldn't help but admire the sight of a well fucked Quinn Fabray. Probably well fucked for the first time ever, Santana smirked to herself. Of course staring at Quinn only made Santana want to wake up her friend for round two, or whatever it was now, the sexy Latina forcing herself to look away and stumble into the bathroom.

Just she was about to turn on the shower Santana noticed the strap-on still around her waist. Lazily she undid the harness and was about to toss it away when she had a change of heart. Bringing it up to eye level Santana looked at the dildo glistening with Quinn's butt cream and then bit her lip. Then she cautiously took the head of the toy into her mouth and sucked on it. Brittney had loved to do this. It had always made her feel so slutty, apparently. Santana had only done it a few times for Brittney, telling her it was gross and it was, but she had to admit it was kind of a turn on. No where near as much of a turn on as seeing Brittney do it, or imagining Quinn do it. Yes, Santana liked that idea, just a few well timed thrusts of her fingers combining with the taste of Quinn Fabray's ass and the image of making perfect Quinnie suck the taste of her own ass off a strap-on cock enough to make Santana have her hardest climax of the morning. So far.

Unfortunately when she came out of the shower Santana found the other girl had split, the only evidence that she hadn't imagined the whole thing being cum stained sheets and the taste of Quinn in her mouth.

For a moment Santana just stood there, debating what she should do. Then against her better judgement she quickly grab the complimentary bathrobe she was totally going to steal anyway and stuck her head out the door in the hopes of spoting Quinn trying to make her escape. Instead she spotted a grinning Puck.

"What are you doing up so early?" Santana glared.

"You realise it's noon, right?" Puck deadpanned.

"Whatever." Santana said dismissively, stepping out of her room so she could look past him, "Why are you standing there like a less pretty Lurch?"

Puck smirked and held out something and said, "Just wanted to give you this."

Seeing Quinn was nowhere to be found Santana turned her full attention on Puck and took the object he was offering her. It turned out to be a small circular piece of plastic with something attached to it. Recognising it just after she grabbed it, for which Santana blamed Quinn, the former cheerio raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a medal." Puck said, that stupid smug only getting more smug.

"No, this is a piece of plastic you picked up at a crappy toy store, or possibly a gas station, and you know damn well I meant why are you giving me this tacky piece of..." Santana trailed off, a half smile crossing her own face as realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, "You were totally in the room next door, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the whole fucking hotel heard you." He laughed, loving life at the moment, "Seriously, that was awesome!"

"It was." Santana said proudly, before frowning, "Hey, were you-"

"No, I was with Kitty... who was eager to follow in her idol's footsteps." Punk bragged.

"Too bad you couldn't make her scream like her idol." Santana smiled wickedly.

"Hey, I've never made anyone scream like that." Puck said without thinking, then quickly continued before Santana could say anything, "I mean I've come close, really close, but... hey, since I owe you for a memorable night I wanted to give you some advice."

"Oh, and what words of wisdom could Noah Puckerman possibly offer?" Santana mocked.

"Don't go after Quinn." Puck said, suddenly serious, "We both know her, and we both know what she needs right now is space."

There was a long silence as Santana tried to think of a counter argument, but he was right. She knew he was right and she hated him for it.

"What if this is it?" She asked in a soft voice, "What if I pushed her too far... I mean I totally pushed her too far, but what if this time she never speaks to me again?"

"Then that was one hell of a goodbye." Puck briefly smiles before adding, "I went after Quinn, pushed her to like me back and well, it didn't exactly do me much good. But hey, I'm rooting for you."

"I'm not... we're not..." Santana murmured, it truly hitting her in that moment she wasn't sure what she wanted from Quinn and she really, really had to think about it some more before talking to the other former cheerleader. That Puck of all people helped her realise this pissed her off and she gave him a blank stare before briefly holding up the crappy piece of plastic and adding, "Whatever, I'm totally keeping this."

She then turned around, opened the door and walk through it.

"Hey Santana." Puck said, making her turn to see him giving her a cheesy thumbs up, "You're like my fucking God now."

Santana smirked and close the door on him, that smirk fading from her face as she became lost in thought. And God damn packing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Giving Quinn space was one of the hardest things Santana had ever had to do. It almost physically hurt because as the weeks passed she became increasingly aware of what the other bitch-goddess meant to her. Not that she did anything useful with all that time like decide for sure whether she wanted her friend back or something more, Santana just knew she liked having Quinn in her life and desperately wanted her back in it.

So after a couple of weeks of thinking about all things Quinn nearly non-stop Santana was ready for action. Exactly three weeks to the day after the wedding that wasn't she was just about to take a trip up to Yale, break into Quinn's apartment while she was attending classes and then when she got back they would have a little heart to heart, Santana determined not to leave until they were at least something to each other. Hell, she'd settle for enemies as long as it meant they could talk again. Unfortunately Quinn beat her to it, Santana returning from a long day of bartending/getting her ass groped to find her best friend helping herself to her vodka.

Briefly Santana wondered whether her train ticket was refundable. Then she focused on more important matters, namely a clearly drunk Quinn currently giving her the type of death glare which used to send a chill up her spine and make everyone else in McKinley wet themselves. Now, Santana just thought it looked incredibly cute.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Quinn slurred in annoyance.

"Quinn, language?" Santana exclaimed in her best vintage Quinn Fabray voice, a smile crossing her face as the blonde scowled at her again.

"Rachel and Kurt are out." Quinn said like it was information that Santana didn't already know, "Won't be back till... shit, an hour or two maybe? For fuck sakes San!"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly expecting company." Santana snapped before adding in a calmer voice, "It's not like you called ahead."

"Well I'm sorry. For some reason I deluded myself into thinking you wouldn't be picking up random sluts and fucking them in bathrooms. My mistake." Quinn said bitterly, taking another swig of Santana's vodka, this one straight from the bottle.

"Actually, I prefer hotel rooms." Santana smirked, immediately regretting the reflex action of insulting the other girl when she saw the look on Quinn's face. Quickly backtracking, she said, "But I haven't really got any since the wedding."

Quinn just looked at her for a moment and then coolly asked, "Losing your touch?"

"Hardly." Santana scoffed, the two long-time friend staring at each other for a moment before the Latina added, "Been pretty busy actually, what with working and all. Living in New York is a bitch. Besides, I hooked up with a total knockout a few weeks back and I've been trying to figure out where we stand. See, I think she's kind of into me, and if she is I would be a God damn fool not to explore it. I mean, if she'd rather not go there again with me I can deal, and we're great friends so maybe we should just stick to that, but I get the feeling she's a little confused right now and I'd like to help. Plus as I mentioned she's smoking hot, and an amazing fuck, so I'd definitely like to make it a two time thing. Or three, or four, or whatever we're at."

There was silence between them for a few long minutes then Santana sighed, briefly turn to lock the door she'd already slammed shut upon seeing Quinn and then slowly approached the blonde.

"How about you? You been knocking boots with anyone lately?" Santana asked cautiously, unable to stop herself from adding, "Like, anyone I might know? Also at a wedding maybe?"

Quinn's eyes briefly looked at Santana's lips, then down the rest of her body and then up again. Then, after a little more staring, Quinn took another swig of the vodka, this one much longer than the last. She then pass the bottle to Santana, who couldn't help but out do her friend by chugging well over twice the amount Quinn had on her last attempt.

To be fair Quinn had a head start on the whole getting drunk thing so Santana figured she could do with some catching up. If she had known Quinn was going to kiss her the moment she lowered the bottle and swallowed whatever was left in her mouth Santana might have finished the bottle. There again it helped having her wits about her, partly because it helped her survive the ravenous attack on her lips, and partly because it allowed her to think clearly. Which, come to think of it, she kind of wished she didn't.

As she unfortunately did/could Santana pulled away after a few seconds and mumbled, "Quinn, what... what does-

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Quinn interrupted and then after a pause surprised Santana by following up with, "Or do you want to fuck me?"

It was an easy question but Santana chose to drag it out by slowly taking one last swig of her vodka, mostly in attempt to try and finish it before she inevitably tossed it aside like yesterday's garbage. It wasn't the usual cheap stuff she brought, but the good stuff. Well, reasonably good for a cheap price. Basically the stuff that didn't outright suck. She'd got it as a reward for surviving so long in her current job, but she'd been saving it for a special occasion. Her third time with Quinn Fabray definitely qualified, Santana pressing her lips to the other former cheerleader's before the bottle was even out of her hand.

The next thing Quinn knew she was in Santana's room, lying naked on Santana's bed, with an equally naked Santana on top of her and kissing her with ferocious need. Just like she had been dreaming about for three weeks straight. Or longer, if you want to get technical.

Quinn didn't because it involved thinking, and that was one thing she was so very tired of doing. Right now Quinn just wanted to feel, the alcohol in her system combining with the comments which had been consuming her life to shut up her annoying mind for a few blissful minutes as she and Santana made out like both their lives depended on it.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever and while Santana kissing and sucking on her neck felt almost as good it wasn't good enough to stop Quinn's mind from working again, momentarily preventing her from fully enjoying it. Worrying questions consumed her like what does this mean? What am I even doing here? Why does this have to be so amazing? The last one was repeated the most, and while these questions disappeared when Santana kissed her again the Latina began going back and forth between her lips and her neck and the thoughts frequently returned.

Worse still Quinn was so preoccupied by those thoughts she didn't lift her arms when Santana tried to pull off her shirt. This combined with what must have been a conflicted looking expression on her face led Santana to ask, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"YES! Please Santana, fuck me!" Quinn blurted out, blushing slightly before she added, "Fuck me like the sluts you pick up in bars!"

As far as Quinn knew Santana was telling the truth about not getting any since their last encounter, but she found it almost impossible to believe given the Latina's previously slutty behaviour. Behaviour which had always bothered her but lately was unbearable, Quinn as usual trying not to analyse why it bothered her. Luckily this time round she got a distraction in the form of Santana, who had been staring at her for a few long seconds, giving her one of those knee weakening grins before going for Quinn's shirt again, this time the blonde not only helping but almost tearing it apart in the process.

It was the same for the rest of her clothes, the next few moments just whizzing by until Santana's lips were touching her body again. First her lips, then her neck, then finally her tits, Quinn moaning happily as Santana kissed her way slowly down her collarbone and over her right boob to her nipple. Then after sucking and licking that for a little while Santana moved to the other, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, spending almost as much time on the soft flesh surrounding her nipples as she did the nipples themselves.

Throughout this process the sensible part of Santana argued that this was a mistake. Quinn was clearly in a fragile state, mentally fucked up by their last encounter and drunk off her ass. Throughout the week she had been thinking about how she didn't want to lose Quinn and now Santana might be ensuring that happened for just a quick fuck. She thought she had lost Quinn because of doing this last time, so surely she had the sense to do the right thing now. The sensible thing. The thing which made it more likely Quinn would still be in her life tomorrow.

However sensible Santana, as much as she existed in the first place, had lost control pretty much the second she saw the gorgeous blonde goddess. Snixx was in control now, and she wanted some white girl pussy. Quinn's white girl pussy. Santana's alter ego turned sex demon wanted to spend the entire night eating Quinn Fabray's white girl pussy, the burning desire for that hot wet cunt driving Santana to pretty much rush through the foreplay so she could climb down in between her long-time friend's legs and bury her face in the mouth-watering treat which had been offered to her.

As her tongue slid from the bottom of Quinn's pussy to the top Snixx almost took over completely, Santana's desire for this beautiful blonde kicking into overdrive to the point where it was almost unbearable not to bury her tongue into Quinn's sex and brutally fuck her with it. Forcing herself to establish a slow but steady licking felt like one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, Santana reminding herself over and over again this was a succulent treat to be savoured. Not only did Santana not want this to be a quickie, she wanted to fuck Quinn all night long and make her realise she had made the right decision.

And this had been Quinn's decision, hadn't it? Santana wasn't the one who threw herself at Quinn. Twice. No, the magnificently bitchy blonde had come to her for a lesbian one time thing and had crawled back literally begging for more. So why was there any part of her which was hesitating? Santana honestly couldn't remember, not that she could really remember much of anything else as she was so busy licking up all the yummy liquid flowing like a river from Quinn's cunt.

The second she felt Santana's tongue sliding across her pussy lips Quinn let out a long moan of pure joy. The kind of joy she had only known with Santana, Quinn unable to comprehend that at first as she was too busy arching her back and pushing her crotch into her friend's face. After that Quinn was concentrating on the annoying fact that instead of giving her the type of tongue assault she knew the other girl was capable of Santana just stuck to gentle licking. Forceful, kind of quick, but ultimately gentle pussy licking, which was enough to turn Quinn into a moaning mess yet not enough to get her off.

Once she got used to this gentle cunt lapping the thoughts which had haunted Quinn for so long came back with a vengeance, the difference being now that she had another girl licking eagerly away at her pussy she could no longer deny certain things. Like the fact that she loved every second of this. That she had loved every second of what was supposed to be a one time thing and now here she was in Santana's bed being eaten out by a girl. By her closest female friend ever. A female friend who was a raging homosexual, yet totally unavailable.

It had meant to be the ultimate plus. That there was no way this could ever led to anything because it was only a matter of time until Brittnay and Santana got back together. Those two were clearly meant to be together with this being a rare, perhaps once in a lifetime window for Quinn to indulge in curiosities she may have was someone she trusted would never push her for something else. And yet she couldn't help thinking that maybe there could be something between them after all, and when Santana had confirmed she would want to explore whatever was going on between them part of Quinn had jumped for joy. Which was stupid because this was perhaps the most obviously doomed relationship she'd ever had, which was really saying something.

Shaking off those last thoughts Quinn reached down and grabbed hold of Santana's long dark mane. This was just meant to help her concentrate on the joy of having a girl going down on her, Quinn wanting to run her hand through that gorgeous head of long hair in a reminder of exactly who was doing this to her. And she did, at first, but then Quinn found herself tightening her grip on Santana's hair and pushing the other girl's face deeper into her cunt. This was more out of instinct than anything else, but when it got Santana licking her pussy ever so slightly harder Quinn was only too happy to keep pushing.

Quinn also started to literally demand more, "Ohhhhhh God Santana, mmmmm, harder, more, oh God! Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch! Mmmmm, fuck me with your tongue I, oooooooh, I didn't come here for a gentle pussy licking, I want you to fuck my cunt with your evil little tongue. Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh fuck, come on bitch, do me like one of your bar sluts! Ooooooohhhhhh Gooooodddddd yeeeeeesssssss, that's it, lick me harder, lick my pussy harder mmmmmmm fuck it, fuck it with your tongue like I'm just another blonde bimbo bar slut!"

Pulling away for a second Santana grinned, "Well, you did drink my booze Q, so I guess that makes you my blonde bimbo bar slut."

Gritting her teeth Quinn shoved Santana's head back down to where she desperately wanted it and growled, "Shut the hell up and eat me you biiiittttttccccchhhhh oooooooohhhhhhhh my Gawwwwwd! Santana! Oh Santana, mmmmmmm, eat my pussy, fuck me, Oh God! Oh God Santana!"

Over the years they had known each other, particularly the last couple in McKinley high, Quinn and Santana had called each other all kinds of things. Sometimes they meant it, sometimes they didn't, but it was rare they completely lost their cool with each other. It was especially rare for Quinn to lose her temper with Santana, because that meant the other girl would essentially win, which of course was unacceptable. However Santana's current tone was playful, and yet it bothered Quinn, so much so she lost her temper.

Quinn really, really didn't want to analyse why that was, and she was in luck because that was when Santana decided to really start going to town on her pussy. First it was a concentrated assault on her pussy lips, rapid-fire licks in this steady up and down rhythm. Then it was sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around her downstairs lips as well as up and down. Then it was adding regular pressure against her entrance, and then finally pushing into her core, Quinn feeling like she was going cross eyed at the feeling of Santana's tongue sliding against the inner walls of her womanhood.

For what felt like an eternity Santana kept her tongue buried all the way inside Quinn's cunt. Then the wicked Latina began sliding her tongue in and out, in and out, in and out, increasing the pace until she had to be tongue fucking Quinn with all her might. Then she curled it. Santana curled her tongue inside Quinn's pussy, hitting her G-spot over and over again until the blonde had no choice but to cum in the brunette's mouth.

This resulted in such euphoria flooding Quinn's body that she didn't even care that she screamed Santana's name the moment she climaxed. She had been whimpering it over and over again approaching the blissful moment, and she found herself screaming it with the same mindless consistency only was more incoherent cries in between but still Quinn didn't care. She couldn't care about anything because she couldn't really think coherently, Quinn's entire world revolving around the wicked things Santana was doing to her and how amazing they made her feel.

Santana wasn't so lost in her actions that she couldn't appreciate who she was fucking. Or the fact that this was something she'd wanted to do again for weeks. But her main focus was making Quinn cum as often and as hard as possible, and perhaps just as importantly swallow as much of the heavenly liquid squirting from her friend's pussy as she could. All other thoughts and desires took a backseat to those crucial things which right now felt as necessary as breathing to the loudmouth Latina.

Luckily Santana didn't have to try very hard to bury her face as deep as it would go into Quinn's pussy, because the blonde was literally shoving her down into her cunt. Unfortunately Quinn was also bucking her hips violently, causing a lot of the pressures girl juice to escape Santana's ravenous mouth and cover the Latina's face. Worse it caused Santana's tongue to slip from Quinn's needy hole, making it difficult for her to continue pleasuring the other girl. Difficult, but not impossible.

Reaching up Santana ran a couple of fingers along Quinn's right thigh which, like the left, was covered in cum and pussy juice. Then she pushed a lubricated finger into Quinn's love hole, only pausing for a second to enjoy the feeling of the other girl clinching the digit before beginning to fuck her with it. Meanwhile Santana's mouth latched onto Quinn's clit, the Latina licking and sucking for all she was worthwhile the white girl writhed underneath her.

Back and forth Santana switched between fingering and tongue fucking Quinn's delicious little pussy until the girl who used to boss her around was literally begging for mercy. Then she made her cum a few more times, making sure the ambrosia like liquid poured into her mouth, down her throat and into her stomach. Then finally when it seemed her friend was about to pass out Santana gave Quinn mercy. Sort of. She continued to use her mouth and tongue on her, but it was only to kiss her way up Quinn's quivering body until she could press her lips against the other girl's and make Quinn taste herself.

Instead of put her off this rejuvenated Quinn almost immediately start kissing with an ever-increasing rough intensity until Santana pulled away, grinned and panted, "So, should I get my strap-on?"

There was a brief pause and then Quinn grabbed tightly to the other girl and flip them over so she was on top. It took a lot of energy to do that but it was worth every bit of it for the surprise look on Santana's face, a look Quinn thoroughly enjoyed for a few seconds before she gave the brunette's lips another kiss before working her way down to the other girl's big boobs.

"Quinn, what are you, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!" Santana moaned as Quinn latched onto one of her nipples and sucked it for all she was worth.

Which was kind of weird. Sucking on a nipples surrounded by large soft flesh. But it felt kind of... nice. And for fake titties Santana's boobs felt real against her lips as she brushed against them while moving back and forth between the Latina's nipples, and in her hands as she cupped one into her mouth and played with the other. Oh how the other girl's tits felt soft on her hands, Quinn easily becoming lost in them for who knows how long.

Over the past few weeks Quinn had developed a new appreciation for boobs. She used to see it as a kind of weird male obsession, and while she still couldn't quite understand it she felt the same magnetic pull she imagined men felt, at least for Santana's amazing rack. Of course her eyes had drifted to that amazing rack more than once in the past, but back then she had barely registered it, let alone allowed herself to feel anything as a result of those supposedly meaningless glances. Now she wasn't just glancing, she was sucking on them, and licking on them, and even biting on them, Quinn correctly guessing that a few light nips would make Santana crying out in joy.

She then made Santana cry out even louder by slipping a hand in between her legs, Quinn grinning around the nipple in her mouth before letting it go and looking up into the Latina's eyes, "Ooooooooh, so wet. You're so wet for me Santana."

"Fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh I am!" Santana moaned, "Mmmmmmm, you're smoking hot and you taste sooooooo fucking goooooooddddddd! Oh God Q, don't stop, fuck me, please fuck me!"

Quinn bit her lip. She wanted too, and not just because she wanted to get Santana and this whole lesbian thing out of her system, as much as she wanted to pretend otherwise. But could she actually do it? Could she actually fuck another girl? Could she fuck her best friend, a girl she'd known for years who seem to be simultaneously her closest confidant and worst enemy? Maybe the real question was, was she ready to stop being selfish and return some of the amazing ecstasy Santana Lopez had given her?

With that last question in mind Quinn slowly started rubbing Santana's pussy lips and with as much confidence as she could muster asked, "How would you like me to fuck you Santana? Do you want me to use my fingers, or my mouth?"

"I don't care, mmmmmm fuck, just, oh, just do whatever you're comfortable with." Santana replied.

Santana wanted to grab hold of Quinn's pretty blonde hair and shove her face down into her cunt and demand she lick her pussy. Or maybe her clit, that way she could basically have both of the options. But she could tell by the look on her face Quinn was very fragile. Besides, given how fucking horny she was right now, it wouldn't take much to make Santana cum. Not much at all.

Clearly sensing this Quinn cruelly slid her right hand down her stomach slower than a snail on a hot day, and even when she reached that area Quinn only gently brushed her fingertips against Santana's pussy lips, forcing the Latina to close her eyes, biting her lip and summon every ounce of willpower she had not to yell abuse at her lover. After all, given her previous experiences with the blonde Santana had no doubts whatsoever that this was Quinn's first time touching pussy, and no matter how horny she was she wasn't going to force her into this before she was ready.

Although nervousness was apparently no longer the issue as Quinn practically purred, "Beg me. Beg me to give you what you want."

"Fuck!" Santana cried out in frustration, before relenting, "Fuck me! Mmmmmm fuck Q, fuck me! Ohhhhh fuck me with your finger you bitch! Oh God, do it, fuck me. Please fuck me. Fuck meeeeeeeeeee oooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"Open your eyes!" Quinn ordered shortly after shoving a finger inside Santana's pussy.

Quickly obeying Santana opened her eyes to see Quinn Fabray with the type of smug grin on her face the brunette had begun to think she would never see again. It was a look of classic HBIC Quinn Fabray, Santana suddenly remembering one of her most shameful fantasies where pre-glee club Quinn pushed pre-glee club Santana up against a wall and just fucked the hell out of her, the vivid memory of that fantasy combining with the look on the blonde's face being the trigger to finally make her cum, her pussy clenching around Quinn's fingers as blissful sensations trembled through her.

This of course made Quinn grin even wider, "You came already?"

Santana tried to look nonchalant, "I got really worked up fucking you."

Almost offended by the truth Quinn gave a short, sharp smile and then said, "Well, let's see what I can do to thank you for that."

Then Quinn started pumping her finger in and out of Santana's cunt at a pace which was probably a bit quick considering the Latina was still getting over her climax, but her body adjusted pretty quickly. However she didn't exactly cum right away again, which seemed to annoy Quinn enough to shove another finger into her, Santana welcoming the addition although it took a little while longer, and the other girl going back to sucking her titties, to make her cum again. Not that she was complaining.

Exactly the opposite in fact, Santana thrusting herself upwards to impale herself on Quinn's fingers while moaning her own special brand of encouragement, "Mmmmmm, fuck yeah Q, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, mmmmmm, it's about time you return the favour. Oooooooh, not that I don't love fucking you, because I do, mmmmmmm, so very, very much, ohhhhhhhhh, but even the most submissive bottoms like you should be up for dishing out a little finger banging once in a while."

Suddenly feeling a bit conscientious Quinn snapped, "I'm not a bottom."

Santana just smirked, "Sure you're not Fabgay."

Narrowing her eyes Quinn twisted her fingers inside of Santana, but when that only seem to make the other girl moan in pleasure she snapped, "Would a bottom do this?"

Emboldened by rage which admittedly she didn't quite understand herself Quinn quickly lowered her mouth down and started licking Santana's pussy lips as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of that warm, wet hole. It wasn't until the third or fourth lick she fully appreciated what she was doing, and it wasn't until several licks after that Quinn decided that she kind of like the way Santana tasted. NO, she couldn't like it or anything because she wasn't gay, but it was certainly very... edible.

In the meantime Santana loudly moaned, "YEEEEEESSSSSS, oooooohhhhhh, they would, but please don't stop. Don't ever stop ohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Quinn frowned, momentarily unsure what Santana meant. Then she remembered their earlier conversation and kind of blushed. It was kind of ridiculous arguing she wasn't a bottom because the real argument was that she wasn't a lesbian, but the same time Quinn was embarrassed just how easily Santana had dominated her in their past encounter, or arguably couple of encounters, and she had once again done so tonight until this point. So finally flipping things back to the way they should be was kind of a rush.

It had been a long time since Quinn had been queen bee of McKinley/The Unholy Trinity, but in some ways she would always see herself as the leader of the pack and Santana as her follower. It didn't matter how inaccurate that idea was now, Quinn couldn't shake the idea of being in charge of Santana, which had been a big part of why submitting to the gorgeous Latina had been such an incredible turn on. That and the fact that Santana was just as good at sex as she had advertised.

Taking control now, and her initial anger at being referred to as submissive, helped Quinn to forget all about her worries and in securities and just focus on fucking Santana with her tongue and fingers. Eventually she got so comfortable with both what was going on and the taste of pussy Quinn finally took 'the plunge' and removed her fingers from Santana's cunt so she could just concentrate on licking it, going to the bottom to the top and lingering on the other girl's clit with every stroke of her tongue.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuck me! Ooooooooooh fuck!" Santana cried out, repeating these basic words over and over for what felt like an eternity.

Honestly it was really embarrassing, but Quinn was totally making her lose her shit. After all, Santana also couldn't shake the idea of Quinn as the queen bee of McKinley/The Unholy Trinity, and while she normally hated that now it was a incredible turn on as she had THE Quinn Fabray licking her pussy like it was her job. Ok, when it came to skill and technique Quinn didn't compare to Brittnay, but she was easily as enthusiastic as the other blonde had ever been, which was really saying something, and considering how wet Santana was it wasn't like Quinn needed to be a professional pussy eater to make her cum.

Really having Quinn Fabray in between her thighs would eventually have done it, especially as Quinn looked up at her with her big blue eyes every so often, giving her these almost indescribable looks which very nearly set her off. Some were challenging, some were nervous, and some were just flat-out angry, but they were all cute if not sexy, and drove Santana closer to climax.

Of course Santana was greedy and wanted, "More! More! More, more, mmmmmmm, more! Give me more Q! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Ooooooohhhhhhhh please Quinn, stick your tongue inside my pussy and fuck me with it. Mmmmmmm, fuck me like a real lesbian. Ooooooooh, fuck me like a lesbian slut! Ohhhhhhhhh, be a lesbian slut for me Fabgay and tongue fuck me! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooodddddd, give me that tongue! Please? Give it to meeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkk!"

There was a part of Santana which was half expecting Quinn to freak out and have to be talked back in between her legs. There was another part of her which was half expecting Quinn to freak out and be inconsolable, perhaps the best friendship she'd ever had next to Brittnay yelling all sorts of abuse at her before storming out and never speaking to her again. That second thought really freaked Santana out, almost enough to make her consider stopping this. Of course that was a fleeting thought she only had sporadically because this was way too good to stop, and that was before Quinn pushed her tongue inside her.

Even though she had been begging for it for quite a while Santana was taken off-guard by the wonderful invasion, the brunette grabbing onto the blonde's hair so she could shove Quinn's beautiful face as deep into her pussy as it could go so she could cover that beautiful face in her cum. She pretty much succeeded as the moment it invaded her cunt she came on her tongue, sadly that muscle being quickly removed so that the majority of her cream ended up on Quinn's face. However before she could even think of making sure Quinn was ok the blonde went back to licking her, once again driving Santana crazy.

When Santana's cum hit her taste buds Quinn completely lost her damn mind, the blonde ravenously gulping down what had to be heaven in liquid form like a woman who had found a spring after spending days in a desert without water. After that it was like an out of body experience, Quinn swearing she saw herself frantically tongue fuck Santana to orgasm after orgasm, the two former members of the glee club rubbing their face and crotch respectively against each other so half of that heavenly liquid ended up in Quinn's belly and the other half covered her face.

Quinn couldn't believe she was acting so slutty. Like a slutty lesbian. A lesbian slut. But she had totally acted that way on the night of the wedding which was where all this mess started, it was just that before she could tell herself it didn't count because she was only letting Santana do things to her that a man would. Now her face was buried in Santana's cunt and she was guzzling the other girl's cum and regular pussy cream, and while she was sure she would deny it later at the moment Quinn couldn't pretend she wasn't absolutely loving every second of this.

After all, Santana was an experienced lesbian, so it actually make her cum using just her tongue was kind of achievement. Well, she also started using her mouth pretty quickly to suck down yummy juices practically following like a river out of Santana, but that didn't diminish the bizarre scent of achievement Quinn was now experiencing.

Of course the downside to not being experienced was that her tongue probably got tired a lot quicker, but as she was unwilling to remove her mouth so soon Quinn replaced her tongue was the first one and then to have her fingers, pumping them in and out of the sexy Latina's pussy while her lips wrapped around Santana's clit and sucked on it for all she's worth. Like that she was able to make Santana cum a few more times before she was yanked upwards by her hair and pulled into a passionate kiss, Quinn happily returning it as she and Santana grinded against each other.

When she finally broke the kiss Santana panted, "You know something Q... for a straight girl, you sure are an amazing pussy eater."

"Shut up and fuck me!" Quinn practically growled, "Mmmmmm, please Santana, fuck me! Fuck me with that huge dick of yours. Strap it on and fuck me!"

"Yes ma'am." Santana grinned, rolling Quinn off of her, retrieving her toy from a nearby chest of drawers and then after thinking about it for a moment handed the strap-on to Quinn and then flung herself back down face up on the bed, "But if you want it so bad, you strap it onto me. Mmmmmm, come on Quinnie, get that cock around my waist like a helpful little bottom."

"I'm not a bottom." Quinn grumbled unconvincingly as she scrambled to undo the straps and then reattach them around Santana's waist.

Santana helped by lifting her hips up when needed, the whole time grinning at just how desperate Quinn seemed, and then at the end ordering, "Good, now suck it. Mmmmm, get it nice and wet for your little pussy. Oh don't look at me like that Fabray, I'm trying to help you. Besides, don't you think you should show me just how much you want that cock? Cause I remember just how much you screamed and came for it the last time, and we both know you want it inside you, so this is just making it easier for both of us... and giving my little Quinn-pleaser here the respect it deserves."

It was unwise to bait Quinn this much, but Santana just couldn't help herself. She was still fuck-drunk from not only having THE Quinn Fabray going down on her, but cumming directly into THE Quinn Fabray's mouth and having THE Quinn Fabray swallow her cum like a girl in a porno entitled 'Super Cum Swallowers: We Get Every Single Drop'. Well, Quinn had actually ended up with more cum on her face than in her mouth, but it was a decent attempt. Far greater than anything Santana had seriously thought she would get from the beautiful blonde who she was now convinced was at least bi if not a 100% Sapphic goddess like herself.

Then all of a sudden Santana lost her train of thought as instead of complaining Quinn parted her lips and swallowed the head of the huge dildo. Not stopping there she began to bob her head up and down the first half of the shaft while drooling enough so that her saliva dripped down the toy, allowing her to rub that saliva into the lower half of the dildo with her hand. The whole time she did this she stared up at Santana, the Latina letting out a low moan at the incredibly erotic sight.

For a few long seconds Santana was unable to speak, then her mouth started running away with her again, "That's it Q, suck it! Suck that cock! Suck it like a good little cock sucker! Mmmmmm, I used to wonder how you used to keep all your boyfriends happy without fucking them, mmmmmm, but I guess that's one mystery solved. Oh yeah, the president of celibacy club was busy getting on her knees and blowing all those stupid boys with her superhot mouth, mmmmmm, those gorgeous lips wrapped around their pricks the same way there now wrapped around my huge strap-on, taking shot after shot into your slutty little mouth you two-faced fucking whore while mocking me for doing the same thing! Isn't that right you hypocritical bitch?"

Taking the cock out of her mouth Quinn smirked, "I didn't blow them all, but most of them... and at least they tasted better than you."

Recognising the playful tone Santana grinned, "I don't know, you seemed pretty content burying your face in my cunt."

"I don't remember that, but I do remember ALL of my previous boyfriends fucking me better than you." Quinn lied.

Santana was so offended her mouth fell open in disbelief for a few moments, before she half laughed half yelled angrily in response, "That's bull-shit and you know it Q!"

"Then why don't you prove it, S." Quinn challenged, briefly spitting on the head of the cock pretty much just to be nasty and then she laid back and spread her legs, "Fuck me better than anyone, if you can."

For a moment Santana just stared at Quinn, debating whether or not she should take the bait, before realising yes, of course she should. It was an excuse to fuck Quinn Fabray for crying out loud, she'd have to be a moron to turn it down. So she quickly rolled over and got in between Quinn's legs, the fact that the blonde let out a excited gasp when she pressed her dick against the other girl's entrance telling Santana all she needed to know about Quinn's ridiculous claim.

"We both know I'm competing against myself, but sure Quinnie, I'll give you the best fucking of your life." Santana boasted as she slammed her strap-on cock into Quinn's cunt, "All you ever have to do is ask."

The scream Quinn let out as she was roughly entered was ear piercing but Santana was also completely sure it was of pure pleasure. The tone, the body language, the look on Quinn's face, and most of all the follow-up moans, groans and whimpers were all telling Santana that she was making the right call by starting off a little rough, the beautiful blonde clearly loving every second of this.

While Santana was mostly right Quinn's scream wasn't from pure pleasure as her pussy wasn't used to being invaded by something this long and thick so it inevitably hurt a little as her womanhood stretch to accommodate Santana's monster fuck stick. However the main reason Santana wasn't completely right was that Quinn was loving that she had started rough, but it wasn't rough enough for her.

Even though the first thrust had been hard Santana had only forced a few inches of the extremely long toy inside her, and after that she had started off with steady thrusts which included adding an additional inch or two every so often but it seemed to take forever for Quinn to be finally filled up with every inch of that wonderful dildo. When she finally was it felt worth the wait, but Quinn would much rather have had all of it inside her soon, and considering she'd had similar treatment from their mutual former lover Puck it wasn't like Santana shouldn't have known she would be capable of taking that monster much quicker than she gave it to her.

Worst of all while those thrusts started out rough and hard her pussy quickly adjusted to the point where they weren't nearly rough or hard enough. Soon it felt like a torturous pace which drove her oh so close to orgasm but was in no way enough to actually send her over the edge, Quinn ashamed of herself as she whimpered pathetically in frustration. Briefly she reminded herself she should be scolding herself for enjoying this way too much, but it felt way too good to worry about her sexuality right now, all Quinn truly caring about was receiving the orgasm it was beginning to feel like she needed.

Opening her mouth Quinn was about to shamelessly beg for it when she saw the evil grin on Santana's face. Of course that's what the wicked Latina wanted her to do, beg for her again to fuck her like a slut. Well Quinn wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. At least not so easily. Not that there was still a chance Santana would become impatient and pound her to climax anyway. Besides, Quinn could think of a few things she could do if she was really desperate which didn't involve begging.

Santana did indeed want Quinn to beg for her, and given her previous experience with the uptight blonde she figured it was inevitable. Besides, while she was very impatient by nature she couldn't ever imagine getting tired of fucking Quinn Fabray like this. It was just too good, Santana again feeling as if she had gone to heaven as she steadily pumped the pussy of a girl who used to boss her around like a fucking minion.

If she was honest with herself she had been this girl's minion, and now this girl was lying naked underneath her while she pumped a strap-on dildo in and out of her cunt, the once mighty Quinn Fabray moaning, groaning, whimpering and even screaming for her in what was mostly pleasure the entire time. Of course towards the end there was more than a little undertone of annoyance, and the look on Quinn's face made it very clear she wanted to be fucked hard, and while Santana normally enjoyed giving her lovers what they wanted immediately it was just so fun to torture Quinn like this. If in fact it could be called torture, given through it all Quinn was blatantly enjoying herself on some level.

Things only got better, at least for Santana, when Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around her and began trying to pull her harder and deeper into her needy fuck hole. It was adorable, and scorching hot, but despite the fact that they were both stronger than they looked after years of cheerleading Santana had always been a little bit stronger and was able to allow Quinn to increase the pace without allowing it to become enough to make the blonde cum, which only increased poor little Quinnie's frustration.

Soon after it was clear that was a failure Quinn started pumping her hips upwards into the mix, this edition actually having Santana considering giving her lover what she wanted because damn, this was so hot. Then Quinn dug her nails into her back and raked them downwards, Santana crying out in pure joy as the sharp pain only added to her pleasure. However she then looked down at the desperation she saw on Quinn's face and decided to stay strong, after all she did so want to hear the former HBIC of McKinley high beg for her.

Luckily she wasn't waiting too long after that, Quinn finally groaning in frustration, "Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch!"

Unable to resist Santana grinned, "But I am fucking you Quinn."

"You know what I mean." Quinn snapped, unimpressed with the childish response, "Fuck me harder! Fuck my pussy harder you fucking bitch! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooodddddd pound me, pound my pussy, oh my God Santana, please fuck me hard! Please? I'll do anything, I swear."

"Anything?" Santana questioned with an evil grin, and then when Quinn reluctantly nodded her head followed up with, "How about giving me another shot at that tight little ass hole of yours? After you've cum on my cock of course. Mmmmmm, how does that sound Quinnie? How would you like to get your ass fucked right after I'm done with this sweet little pussy?"

Quinn blushed furiously, closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and grumbled, "Fine, whatever, just make me cum. Make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum oooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd!"

For a blissful moment Quinn thought she was about to finally get what she right now felt like she physically needed. Santana began increasing the pace ever so slightly, just enough to make sure she was nearly on the edge of orgasm, and then she sped up a little more, and then a little more, and then a little more, and then when Quinn could practically taste her climax all of a sudden the evil brunette flipped them over so all of a sudden she was sitting on top of Santana's lap with the strap-on feeling like it was somehow buried even deeper inside her than it was before.

"I've got a better idea." Santana grinned wickedly, "Seeing as now I want to save my strength for fucking your fat ass, how about you show me just how much you love my big cock by riding it? Come on, ride that cock! Show me how much you love having it inside you, and I just might make you cum."

Under any other circumstance Quinn wouldn't have tolerated being talked to in such a manner, certainly not by Santana Lopez, but she was more desperate to cum then she could ever remember being, so instead of offering up any sort of witty retort she just whimpered pathetically and did as she was told. She reached down and without thinking grabbed hold of Santana's big tits, squeezing them lovingly while she began to thrust herself up and down on the huge dildo strapped in between the Latina's legs, Quinn's eyes rolling in the back of her head with pleasure as she quickly picked up the pace until she was hurtling herself towards orgasm.

She had tried this position once or twice with Puck, but it had always made her feel like too much of a wanton slut so she had ended up insisting on missionary or at a push doggy style. Now her shameful sluttiness was just driving her towards her climax, the previous awkwardness of this position a distant memory as she joyfully hammered herself up and down while screeching in pleasure like some kind of banshee in heat.

Just when she was once again on the edge of finally achieving her orgasm Santana demanded, "Tell me how much you like my cock! Tell me how much you love my big cock inside you!"

"I LOVE IT! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCK, I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK INSIDE OF ME!" Quinn screeched at the top of her lungs, "YOUR COCK FEELS SOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD INSIDE ME, MMMMMMMMM, SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDDD. I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDD I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE YOUR COCK I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK!

"WHOSE COCK?" Santana demanded as she smacked Quinn's ass.

"YOURS! SANTANA'S! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD I LOVE SANTANA'S BIG COCK, MMMMMMMMM, I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK SANTANA! OH SANTANA! SANTANAAAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Quinn screamed as she finally came.

The second before she came Santana started thrusting upwards into her, officially meaning that the Latina had made her cum. She didn't deliver on the hard fucking until Quinn second or possibly third orgasm but by then Quinn wasn't exactly worrying whether she could talk her way out of giving up her ass to Santana again. Actually the idea of surrendering her most private of holes helped send her over the edge of another climax, Quinn eventually becoming a trembling mess who was unable to move herself up and down anymore because the force of ecstasy she was feeling was too great.

That was Santana's cue to step up and make sure Quinn would never be able to claim that her ex-boyfriends fucked her better with a straight face again. In fact Santana was looking forward to reminding Quinn of that blatant lie after she was done reminding her just how hard she could make her cum, Santana wishing she could do that now but she was putting all her concentration into fucking Quinn. Also this screaming/sweaty mess of flesh probably didn't even know her own name right now, and certainly wouldn't be able to focus on conversation.

It occurred to Santana that Quinn had only said that to goad her into brutalising the other girl's cunt. In fact that was the only logical explanation, except maybe Quinn going insane again. If Quinn had been trying to trick her then that was absolutely fine, because Santana was so totally having the last laugh right now because Quinn was cumming like a total bitch for her. And hey, Quinn was a bitch, a submissive little bitch who whether she wanted to admit it or not loved being fucked like this, so if she wanted to take cheap shots Santana would happily take them. They gave her extra motivation anyway, not that she really needed it because having THE Quinn Fabray cumming in her arms like this was truly breath-taking.

Eventually though Santana started thinking about the future, specifically the very near future when she was going to relive two very cherished memories. Wanting to prepare Quinn for that Santana carefully kept holding onto the blonde with her left hand while she sucked on the fingers of the right and then slipped them behind her friend. She then effortlessly located Quinn's ass hole and stuffed first one, then two fingers inside that gloriously tight orifice, these two penetrations causing Quinn to cum and her ass to clamp down so hard on Santana's fingers she thought for sure they would be crushed.

It was during that second double penetration induced climax that Quinn finally collapsed on top of Santana, the brunette only giving the blonde a few moments to gasp for breath before she slowly rolled her old friend onto her back and gave her pussy a few final pumps. This was mostly to see if Quinn was ok to continue, the whimpers the other girl let out telling Santana that her friend's pussy was too sore to continue, but luckily Quinn was also still horny and had another hole ready and waiting to be filled. Or at least that's how Santana chose to take it.

Pulling her fingers from Quinn's ass she grabbed both the blonde's legs and pulled them up to Quinn's chest before practically growling in the other girl's face, "Hold your legs up for me while I fuck that sweet little white girl booty of yours!"

Delirious from her multiple orgasms Quinn did as she was told, blushing furiously as she realised her current position did nothing to hide her tits from Santana but exposed her ass hole to the somehow still horny Latina who lasciviously licked her lips before pressing that monster dildo against her target. Of course Quinn was also somehow still horny, a combination of that and her exhaustion preventing her from trying to talk her way out of her fate and instead lowering her head in submission to the woman intent on taking her ass again.

"Look at me!" Santana demanded sharply, "Look at me while I'm taking your tight little ass hole!"

Quinn wasn't sure whether it was her exhaustion or whether Santana was just seriously stepping up her domination but she found herself immediately looking up into the other girl's eyes and not looking away even as the Latina gave her one of her trademark evil grins. Then Santana slowly pushed forwards, Quinn's eyes, mouth and ass hole all opening widely as she was anally penetrated for what was technically only the second time in her life, the poor blonde crying out and then whimpering as the head of the dildo slipped past her anal ring and deep into her ass.

God, she was so embarrassed that this was happening to her, again. That she was allowing this to happen to her again. But they had made a deal and Quinn was too tired to argue. Although perhaps the worst part was the biggest reason Quinn wasn't complaining was that she remembered the amazing orgasms she had received from getting her ass fucked. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, the things that Santana did to her on Valentine's Day/the morning after echoing in her mind and making it impossible to concentrate on anything but those nasty thoughts and the unquenchable desire for more.

As Santana slowly pushed inch after inch of dildo into her butt Quinn wondered whether it would be worth it, the painful sensation from having her forbidden passage invaded and stretched in such an obscene way horribly uncomfortable and so embarrassing she could barely stand it. And of course Santana had that triumphant grin plastered on her face the entire time, Quinn unable to understand why she was so captivated by it. Then all of a sudden Santana started pumping her hips, and while that didn't take the pain away entirely there was another overwhelming sensation which caused her to moan loudly in pleasure before blushing in humiliation.

Which of course made Santana grin wider, "Mmmmmm yeah, that's it Quinnie, moan for me. Moan for me while I fuck you in the ass. Mmmmmm yeah, gonna make you moan for me so nice and loud, ohhhhhhhh, give you no fucking choice because I'm just going to fuck this ass so good you just won't be able to help yourself. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, you're going to moan, and moan, and moan from how good I make you feel by shoving my big fat cock in your tight little ass hole. I'm gonna-"

"Shut up!" Quinn whimpered, Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up you bitch!"

"Me a bitch? Oh, I think having a dick in your ass makes you the bitch around here Fabray!" Santana taunted, "Mmmmmmm, it makes you my bitch. Having my big dick in your tight little white girl ass makes you my little bitch, my little butt slut, my little ass whore, my little anal slave, and whatever the fuck else I want to call you. And you know what? I think you're loving it? I think the way your moaning like a two dollar ho means that you love being my bitch and taking it up the ass for me. But hey, if you're not enjoying this, just tell me and maybe I'll stop."

Santana immediately regretted that offer the moment it escaped her lips. It wasn't the first time her mouth ran away with her, in fact that whole little speech she had just given was totally uncalled for and even though it turned her on/inflated her ego it wasn't worth the risk of freaking Quinn out/pissing Quinn off and making her stop this. And for a moment Santana was sure she was going too out of her own stubborn pride, Quinn very clearly enjoying herself but it wouldn't be the first time she would deny liking something to save face. However instead of that Quinn just whimpered, blushed, closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure.

This made Santana grin widely again, the overwhelming confidence she had felt before rushing back to her. Sure, it was possible that Quinn thought she wouldn't stop, which wasn't true FYI, but it was far more likely that Quinn was just enjoying herself too much. After all, she had no reason to fake the constant moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure coming out of her pretty little mouth and when she finally looked down from Quinn's beautiful face since she had lined up the dildo with the blonde's butt hole Santana could clearly see that Quinn's pussy juices were practically flowing out of her like a river.

It was providing some nice extra lubricant for the strap-on Santana was sliding in and out of Quinn's ass hole with machine-like efficiency, the Latina becoming lost in the gorgeous sight of her friend's back door stretching widely around the cock now invading that oh so private orifice. What made it extra sweet was that even through all the dirty talk Quinn had kept her legs up to her chest yet holding them just enough to the side that she wasn't restricting Santana's view of her bestist buddy's perky little boobs bouncing with every thrust, Quinn submissively showing off her tits, her pussy and her stretched open butt hole at the same time.

Honestly unsure where to look Santana spent the next few minutes, or possibly hours, switching between staring at Quinn's bouncing boobies, to her cream leaking cunt, to her stretched open ass hole and the toy cock pumping in and out of it, to the blonde's beautiful face. It was almost impossible to pick a favourite as they were also wonderful to look at, but gun to her head Santana would probably pick Quinn's face because it was constantly changing. Sometimes she would barely be able to see it because Quinn would have her head tilted back crying out in pleasure, other times her eyes would be tightly shut but Santana would still get to enjoy her friend's face being a mask of pleasure, and best of all on a few occasions she would catch the blonde's eyes open and be able to stare deep into Quinn's soul as she butt fucked this girl who used to boss her around all day long.

So even though part of her wanted to slam Quinn's ass until they were both experiencing multiple orgasms Santana mostly felt like she wanted to do this forever, although from the look on her face Quinn didn't share that opinion, the blonde eventually whimpering, "Please..."

"Please what Q?" Santana grinned, already guessing what Quinn wanted, "Please stop?"

"No!" Quinn cried out desperately, before whimpering, "Please fuck me harder."

Grinning wickedly Santana pushed, "Fuck you where Quinn? What part of your hot little body do you want me to fuck harder?"

Gritting her teeth Quinn whined, "Please don't make me say it."

"I think you want to say it." Santana grinned, "And if you don't, I won't fuck your tight little white ass any harder than this. In fact, I'm having so much fun I feel like I could slowly take your big white booty just like this all night long."

Quinn whimpered again, closed her eyes, and then started to beg, "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, please Santana, mmmmmmm, fuck my ass harder and make me cum. Ooooooooh Gawwwwwwwd, oh please, please... make... make me cum with a dick in my ass."

"Look at me!" Santana interrupted, "Look at me while begging me to fuck you up your tight little white ass!"

The command immediately had Quinn opening her eyes, the fact that she had automatically obeyed the command making her whimper just as much as looking into Santana's beautiful eyes and knowing that at this point all she could do was shamelessly begin to beg, "Fuck me, fuck my ass, ooooooohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd Santana, SANTANA! Oh Santana, please fuck me. Fuck my... fuck my tight little white ass and make me cum. Please? I need it so fucking bad! Please! I, mmmmmmm, I need you to fuck my ass! I need you to pound my big white booty just like you did on Valentines, ohhhhhhhhh, please Santana, fuck me up the ass like a bitch! Mmmmmm, please make me your bitch Santana, fuck me up the butt and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my slutty little white girl ass, ooooooooh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU BITCH AAAAAAHHHHHHH GOD!"

Suddenly pulling the dildo completely out of Quinn's ass Santana took a moment to enjoy the look of horror on the blonde's face and the almost heart-breaking sound of disappointment she let out, before grinning wickedly and ordering, "Turn over. I really loved fucking you in that position but if I'm going to pound that hot bitch ass of yours I think taking you in doggy would be best."

Quinn couldn't believe how much Santana was humiliating her. Actually she could totally believe Santana would try, but she couldn't believe she was letting her, and she desperately couldn't believe that her body was getting off on it so much. Maybe it was the fact that she had considered herself to be the HBIC of any situation for so long and bossed around any number of girls including this one when she was the captain of the Cheerios, and now here she was totally submitting to one of the girls she had considered nothing but a glorified minion.

Maybe it was just letting go in general, maybe she really was just a massive slut, Quinn didn't know for sure. All she really knew was she barely hesitated to let out another pathetic sounding whimper before she let go of her legs, rolled over onto her stomach and then lifted herself up onto her hands and knees with her ass pointed directly at her tormentor. She even wiggled her ass a little, Quinn subconsciously trying to entice Santana into fucking her up the butt hard and deep. Or at least she prayed to God that it was subconsciously, Quinn so out of her mind she honestly couldn't tell.

Santana grinned at this submissive display, and that the sight of Quinn's ass hole gaping open for her already, and then smacked Quinn's ass and said, "You know something Q, I've never said this to you before but you really do have an amazing ass for a white girl. I mean, I've seen you trying to get rid of it with your celery diets and working out like a little daemon, but it's still got a nice fullness to it. And as nicely round as they looked from afar they felt so glorious against my thighs while I was pounding this white girl booty on Valentine's Day, and oh my God, your virgin hole was a dream and is still incredibly tight and fuck-able."

"Please Santana, just shut up and fuck me." Quinn whimpered, "Fuck my ass! Please fuck my ass hard, I need it so baaaaaddddddd aaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkk!"

Without any further warning Santana lined up the strap-on with Quinn's butt hole and slammed forward with what had to be all her might, the thick shaft effortlessly penetrating the blonde's embarrassingly open back hole and then shooting up Quinn's loosened back passage. With that first brutal thrust Santana buried almost the entire length of her fake cock up Quinn's butt and before the poor former cheerleader captain was even done crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure the former member of her squad began roughly butt fucking her, the last few inches quickly buried in her bowels which were well and truly pounded by the other girl.

Once she had established a steady rhythm Santana almost conversationally continues, "Mmmmmm, like I was saying this ass is a dream, ohhhhhhh fuck, and still incredibly tight, ooooooooh, it just might be the most fuck-able ass I've ever had the pleasure of pounding, and believe me Fabray, I'm about to pound the hell out of this amazing white girl booty of yours."

Before Quinn could challenge her to do it Santana began swiftly picking up the pace until her thighs were smacking off the blonde's butt cheeks so hard she thought she was getting spanked and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was almost drowning out Quinn's screams of pure pleasure. And that toy, that wonderful little toy was hammering Quinn's guts like a automatic drill, Santana more than living up to her promise as she sent Quinn over the edge of an incredible climax.

Just as she was going over the edge Santana grabbed Quinn by her pretty blonde hair, yanked it backwards and growled pretty much directly into her ear, "This ass is mine Q! MINE! What is it?"

Beyond any coherent thought Quinn screamed, "It's yours! IT'S YOURS! MY ASS IS YOURS!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S MINE!" Santana practically screamed, "I GOT HERE FIRST! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR LITTLE ANAL CHERRY QUINNIE! ME! I POPPED THAT LITTLE ANAL CHERRY OF YOURS AND NOW THIS ASS IS MINE. I OWN IT! IT BELONGS TO ME AND YOU KNOW IT BITCH. I SHOULD JUST SHOW UP TO THE NEXT DATE YOU HAVE WITH SOME SNOBBY RICH BOY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AND MAKE YOU BEND OVER SO I CAN BUTT FUCK YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. SHOW HIM WHAT AN ANAL WHORE QUINN FABRAY REALLY IS. SHOW HIM WHO SHE BELONGS TOO. AND REMIND YOUR STUPID ASS YOU BELONG TO ME TOO! MAYBE I'LL SHOW UP TO YOUR CLASSES AND YOUR NEW HOME TOO SO I CAN ASS FUCK YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR NEW FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES SO I CAN SHOW THEM WHO YOU REALLY ARE! THEN WE CAN SHOW YOUR DADDY! YOU REMEMBER HIM? THE FUCKING ASS HOLE WHO KICKED YOU OUT FOR BEING PREGGERS AND THOUGHT I WAS YOUR MAID'S DAUGHTER WHEN HE FIRST MET ME? MAYBE I SHOULD TRACK HIM DOWN SO I CAN BEND YOU OVER RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM SO HE CAN SEE WHAT A LESBIAN ANAL SLUT YOU'VE BECOME! AND MAYBE THAT'S ALL YOU SHOULD BE FROM NOW ON! MAYBE FROM NOW ON I SHOULD JUST TREAT YOU LIKE MY PERSONAL ANAL SLUT AND HOP ON A TRAIN WHENEVER I WANT A PIECE OF THIS WHITE GIRL ASS!"

Quinn couldn't believe what Santana was saying, and she couldn't believe how hard it was making her cum. This was perhaps the most humiliating, horrifying and perverted thing to ever happen to her, even more than being robbed of her anal cherry, but no matter how gross it was or how disgusted Quinn would be with herself later right now all she could really concentrate on was the amazing orgasm that rocked her body, the ones quickly following it turning her into a complete mess. Nothing but a quivering, sweaty wreck. An orifice for Santana's lust. A bitch. Quinn felt like she was nothing but a submissive bitch in that moment, and as embarrassing as it was Quinn loved it.

Santana was thinking something similar and she loved it just as much if not more than Quinn. She became consumed by it. The dominance she felt, the power, the overwhelming knowledge that she had turned her prim and proper friend into a quivering mess of flesh who by the end of the butt fucking was slamming herself back against Santana's strap-on easily just as hard as Santana was pounding that rubber cock in and out of Quinn's widely stretched out butt hole, the two close friends becoming like wild animals in heat.

That didn't excuse some of the things Santana said, and she knew she was pushing Quinn too far even by what had become their standards, but she just couldn't help herself. She wanted every single word to be true, and in this glorious moment it was. Quinn Fabray's ass was hers. She was pounding it deeper and harder than anyone else could, and with every thrust she was not only reminding Quinn of that but she was stating her claim over this glorious prize. And as hot as the idea of Quinn Fabray as her own personal anal whore was it was nowhere near enough. Not with a pussy that tasty, and a mouth which seemed made to eat her cunt.

So no, in that moment Quinn wasn't her personal anal whore... well, she was, but she was that and so much more. She was her personal pussy licker, her fuck hole, each of her holes a fuck hole for her exclusive use, and most of all Quinn was her bitch. Quinn Fabray was a submissive little bitch, Santana wanting to strap a pretty little collar around her neck with the words 'Property of Santana Lopez' or simply 'Santana's Bitch' on the name tag. Or maybe she could get the same words tattooed or branded onto Quinn's ass, or some kind of combination of those two, and then show everyone in the glee club what had happened to the mighty Quinn Fabray. Hell, show strangers on the fucking street that this beautiful girl was hers. HERS!

Santana let all those desires be known but thankfully she said them in Spanish so there was no way Quinn would understand her. Also Quinn was probably way too far gone to even get she was saying anything, Santana barely acknowledging it herself as she finally went over the edge of her own orgasm. She had been holding it back for so long so she could continue the heaven of ass fucking Quinn Fabray for as long as possible, but once she went over the edge she knew the floodgates had been opened and it was only a matter of time before she had to stop.

On sheer willpower Santana pounded Quinn's butt through a few more orgasms but ultimately the two of them crashed back down onto the bed in a sweaty heap, both gasping for breath and barely conscious. And honestly Santana would have been happy just to slip into unconsciousness, or at least just stay there laying on top of Quinn with every inch of her strap-on buried up the other girl's butt. Then she was startled by a tiny sound behind her, the momentary shock forcing her to turn around and face the door, although she did little more than collapse down onto her back and inadvertently remove the dildo from Quinn's well-fucked ass.

If it had been a stranger Santana was pretty sure she would be screwed given how tired and aching her joints were, and Quinn would be no help because despite her being by far the more prudish of the two of them she hadn't seen to be able to move a muscle yet, although it was possible she hadn't heard anything. Santana was very glad she had heard something though, because the person standing in front of her was anything but a stranger, and anything but a threat for that matter.

"Rachel." Santana grinned widely, loudly emphasising her fellow brunette's name as beside her what was left of Quinn Fabray let out this adorable little embarrassed whimper, "Something I can do for you?"

Rachel blinked, Santana's words forcing her out of her dumbfounded haze and making her focus angrily on her roommate, "Santana, what the hell?"

"What?" Santana shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant even as the grin wouldn't leave her face, "You guys still haven't given me a room yet. Until then we're sharing."

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO! THIS, is my room. I said you could have ONE draw, and you tossed over half my stuff in the trash so you could fill up MY ROOM with your clothes and sex toys, and now you're having sex in my bed!" Rachel whisper yelled before desperately trying to calm herself. Arguing with Santana Lopez was like arguing with a wall, a total waste of breath. Speaking of breath Rachel took several big gulps of it to try and calm herself before adding, "But... I get it, you have nowhere else to go, and we really need to sort out better sleeping arrangements for you, but you just can't have sex in other people's beds Santana! You just can't! It, it isn't sanitary, and I have only so many spare sheets. But I'm your friend, and I want to support you, even if your into some really... unconventional things. So... let's call this a learning experience and not mention it again. Ever. And oh, no offence to you honey, but Santana do you think you could ask your lady friend to at least get dressed before Quinn gets back. I mean, you know Quinn would never approve of such a thing. The, the butt sex, not the lesbianism... although between you and me she's not exactly comfortable with... with this sort of..."

Santana's mind screamed at her to quickly agree and tell Rachel to fuck off already so there was maybe a snowballs chance in hell Quinn could escape this situation with an ounce of dignity. But 'Snixx' had completely taken over, the Latina still on an incredible high from all her orgasms and being able to so thoroughly dominate Quinn Fabray that she just let her bad self grin wickedly at Rachel until the little hamster wheel inside her head finally began turning, the moment she put two and two together creating a look that the wicked brunette would never forget.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

There was a long moment of deafening silence and then Quinn let out a tearful whimper of utter humiliation and then finally moved to try and cover herself. Not that there was much point, the little troll had got a thorough look at Quinn's naked ass, and even if that little back hole wasn't gaping as wide as it had when Santana's dildo had been pounding in and out of it then it would still be one batted and possibly bruised butt, meaning it didn't matter how long Rachel had been standing in the doorway the Hobbit knew Santana had ass fucked Quinn Fabray.

"I... I..." Rachel stammered.

"Rachel!" Quinn said weakly, finally lifting her face out of the bed sheets, "For the love of God please just leave."

"Or don't. I mean you two have basically been eye fucking for years, so why not finally move things to the next level with yours truly guiding the way?" Santana offered, then when Rachel turned to her added, "As you know Rach, I have another strap-on. Loads in fact. So why don't you strap one on and we'll introduce Quinnie to the joys of double penetration? Though... I'm not ready to share her ass, that's mine, but you could totally have her pussy. Everybody else has. And hey, if you're not down to wear a dildo you could always eat her pussy while I fuck her up the ass.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screeched, running out of the room while apparently in the middle of the world's biggest freak out.

Which of course made Santana laugh her ass off, until she turned to a glaring Quinn who growled at her, "Get out."

With the smile which had been constantly on her face for the last few minutes slowly fading Santana softly said, "Quinn, it was just a joke, I-"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs.

For a moment Santana just stared at the other girl, then she grabbed a couple of clothes and left Quinn to get dressed. And if she felt half of what Santana was feeling it probably took a while just to be able to move semi-normally, Santana finding herself with a lot of time on her hands in between scurrying to make herself look half decent and when Quinn finally opened the door. During that time whatever was left of Snixx skipped away into the deepest, darkest places in her mind, laughing all the way as that evil alter ego of hers left her to contemplate how she had made the exact same mistakes as last time but now it was so much worse.

The moment the door flung open Santana started talking a mile a minute, "Quinn, I am so, so sorry. The thing with Rachel was totally out of line, and all that stuff I said was just me talking trash, I didn't really mean any of it, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, please don't go, let's talk about this, please?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Quinn screeched after she tried to push past Santana and the other girl grabbed her arm, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!"

Letting go of Quinn's arm Santana took a calming breath and quickly called after Quinn as she headed to the door, "I know what you're going through Q. Liking girls can be really scary, and I don't know if you're gay or bi or whatever, but I can help you. You just need to stop running away from me. I mean, I know I crossed like a thousand different lines, and again I'm so sorry for that and for pushing you way too far, but... you're just so fucking hot. But that's no excuse, and again I'm sorry, I just... I really want to help you get through this. No expectations, I swear. Just please, let me help."

"You've done enough." Quinn mumbled angrily closing her hand around the door handle and trying to force herself just to open it before turning her head and adding, "And I'm not gay, bi, or anything."

Santana was unable to stop herself from giving her friend a look and then in the most unhelpful tone possible practically laughed, "Quinn-"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Quinn yelled, angrily letting go of the handle and turning completely around before adding in a slightly less noisy but just as angry voice, "I am not some disgusting freak of nature like you and your little girlfriend! I'm a good girl. I'm a normal girl. I'm not like you, I'll never be like you!"

Unable to stop herself from getting a little mad Santana countered bitterly, "Says the girl who seduced me! The girl who came after me, twice. The girl who threw herself into my arms the second I walked into my home and then buried her face in my cunt and ate it like it was her job."

"Fuck you!" Quinn spat coldly, turning her back on the other girl and yanking the door open while ordering, "Don't call me! Don't text me, don't drop by, don't do anything, just stay the hell out of my life."

"You know what, fine. I don't know why I'm even fucking worried, we do this all the time. One of us pisses the other off, we scream at each other and then swear we'll never talk again but sooner or later it's like it never fucking happened." Santana practically growled, wishing she truly believed it. Then, knowing this might be the last chance she ever had to make a grand gesture she yelled, "QUINN!"

Against her better judgement Quinn turned in the doorway, looked Santana in the eye and asked, "What?"

"I..." Santana started, second guessing herself briefly but deep down knowing it was true, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Quinn just stared for a few seconds, then with tears flooding her eyes she gritted her teeth and slammed the door behind her while calling out, "Go to hell freak!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

They didn't talk until not talking cease to be an option. Not when it came to this.

Santana had to hand it to Quinn, when she didn't want to be found you wouldn't find her. Not if you were anyone who wasn't Santana Lopez, that's for sure. It was cute when they were kids but now Quinn being one step ahead of her frustrated Santana like nothing else ever had, which in turn only made her look for the blonde harder, Santana searching and searching for weeks nearly non-stop until finally she got lucky.

Honestly she'd walked into the bar for a little stress relief before she left this dump of a town when she saw her. Quinn Fabray, sitting in a bar with a half-finished cocktail which probably wasn't her first. Putting her game face on Santana casually strolled over and sat down next to her long-time friend. Quinn didn't look at her, but she didn't bail either so Santana chose to take it as a positive sign.

It was ironic, and cliché, but Santana had imagined her next meeting with Quinn a thousand times and although she could never quite come up with the right thing to say, anything would be better than what her actual first words to Quinn were in months, Santana inwardly and outwardly cringing even as the words escaped her mouth, "Drunk again Q? Ya better watch out, this is beginning to look like an intervention-worthy problem."

The inebriated blonde didn't respond which was definitely for the best, Santana could tell she was on thin ice just by being here, not that she was even considering giving up, "For what it's worth, I called you first. I... don't know if that means anything."

Still no response.

"I guess... there has always been two people in my life that meant more to me than anything else. Than anyone else. And, in the moment, I thought you'd need me more. But you didn't answer Q. You never answered. I was worried. We were all worried." Santana said softly, slowly extending a hand and trying to place it over Quinn's, but at the last second the blonde pulled hers away.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn snapped, although there wasn't a 10th of the old biting tone that there used to be.

Santana briefly glanced around looking at the other patrons who barely spared them a glance before going back to concentrating on their own beeswax, at which point she whisper yelled, "Look, I fucked up big time, I get that, but we've done way worse things to each other and we always found a way to move past it, and part of that was because we had to see each other pretty much every day, but I hope to God this time is no different because I miss you Quinn. I've missed you so fucking much."

Santana gave Quinn a chance to respond, but the other girl didn't even look at her. Not that Santana blamed her, fiery guilt burning in the brunette's chest. It hurt, but not as much as the next words would.

"But I'm not here about us. I'm... I'm here about Finn." Santana said, struggling to force the words out, "He's dead. No warning, no good reason, no nothing. He's just gone, and it fucking destroyed me in a way I could have never imagined. Not that I ever thought about it, it's just... I was falling apart this time last week, and part of that was because I imagined what you must have been feeling."

"You can't imagine how I feel." Quinn mumbled personally.

"So tell me." Santana offered, "Tell me exactly how you feel about him, and about me. Scream, shout, cry, do or say anything you fucking want, just let it out because I am not leaving you until you're ok."

There was another long pause, then Quinn looked at her, "What if I'm never ok?"

"Then I'll never leave." Santana said firmly, "I don't care if it's the last straw in this friendship or whatever this is between us, I'm going to be right here for you. Even if that means literally being your punching bag. And hey, that sounds like a pretty good idea to me, because trust me Q, there's no better therapy than a little physical violence. So go ahead Fabray, take a swing. Slap me good and hard right here, right now. Or we can go outside. I don't care, I just... I just want to make you feel better. Please... tell me how I can make this better?"

In the middle of her speech, once she got the bright idea to make Quinn slap her again, Santana stood up and started posturing. She even tapped her cheek in the pretty much universal sign of 'right here, hit me right here'. Then Quinn finally got up and positioned herself in front of Santana, leaving the Latina to tense up and get ready for the worst, her words trailing off although she very much meant them.

Then to her incredible surprise Quinn just said, "Grab your things. I have a room nearby."

Although Quinn didn't specifically say follow her Santana felt it was very much implied, which was a good thing. It was less good that despite her nearly constant prompting Quinn wouldn't say another word to her until they were inside perhaps the cheapest, most rundown motel room Santana had ever seen, which was really saying something given all the broke teen boys she had fucked before finding herself. Briefly Santana lingered on the memory of one specific boy, her heart-breaking for Quinn all over again. Then suddenly Quinn was pushing her back against the door and kissing her fiercely, and despite the nearly overwhelming desire to just go with it Santana forced herself to break the lip lock and gently push Quinn away from her while holding her tightly at arms length.

"No." Santana gasped when she broke the kiss.

"Please Santana?" Quinn wept, Santana taken aback by how quickly the girl could go from not crying at all to full on tears running down her cheeks in a matter of seconds, "I need... I need you to... I, I just can't... I can't deal with this. I can't deal with any of this right now, and, and... and I just need you to make me forget about it, just for a second. Please? You wanna help me? Fine, fuck me until I can't think, because I can't think about him, or you, or anything anymore. I just can't. It's too fucking much."

Santana would dearly love to forget their troubles to, the temptation never more enticing, however, "I can't... I won't. Things are too messed up, and I won't make the same mistakes I did last time. If I ever fuck you again it will be when both of us are stone cold sober, and both of us know what we both want."

There was another pause and then Quinn started violently swearing and weakly slapping Santana. Both hurt, but they didn't have the cutting edge/forced to them that Santana was used to, and they quickly dissolved into Quinn collapsing into her arms and crying her eyes out, which was where she stayed for the rest of the evening. The only change was Santana strategically moving them so that her back was lying on the headboard of the bed with Quinn sobbing in her arms, Santana crying too albeit much more silently, the two girls mourning the loss of their friend.

*

When Quinn finally awoke the next morning for a blissful moment she didn't know where she was or why she was here. Then realisation hit her like a freight train and she felt the urge to cry again. She probably would have if she wasn't so dehydrated from all the crying she had done last night, and every night since she got the call about Finn. The difference was this morning she wasn't alone, but in the arms of Santana, her friend giving her a small, forced smile when Quinn looked up to see if she was awake.

Quinn had dreamed of laying in these arms, and never, ever wanted to leave them, but she felt like she had too. So, despite most of her body protesting, Quinn lifted herself up and then collapsed so her back was against the headboard on the opposite side of the bed, the blonde simultaneously wishing the bed was both bigger and smaller so Santana would be further away from her/closer to her.

There was then a long silence, both girls obviously waiting for the other to say something with Quinn being the one to finally cave, "I never loved him. I thought I did at the time, but in retrospect I was only ever in love with the idea of him. He was everything I told myself I wanted. Big, strong and muscular. The quarterback to my head cheerleader. And best of all he wasn't that bright, so I could manipulate him with ease. But I cheated on him, with his best friend, and then after I got pregnant I convinced him the baby was his. But maybe worse than lying and cheating and manipulating was how I stood in his way. He was on this earth for such a short amount of time, and I made him waste so much of it with me even when it became perfectly clear Rachel was his soul-mate. How can I live with that?"

Santana bit her lip for a moment, and then said, "Well, it was hardly all your fault. The whole Rachel and him not always being together, I mean. I took his cherry long before I gave a damn about him, and... it feels wrong to say this now, but Rachel and even he got in the way of their happiness. Not that makes any of the stuff we did ok, but newsflash Q, we're not good people. Just look at everything we've done to each other."

"We're really not." Quinn let out a humourless laugh and then after a few moments of silence added, "You wanna know the worst thing? I wasn't ever in love with him, but I really did care about him as much as I've ever cared about anybody, and after everything we've been through all I can think about now is how his death affects me. What I did to him, how nice he was to me despite everything, how... how maybe now he's gone Rachel will finally notice me."

That last part was whispered so softly that Quinn was actually surprised when Santana turned her head to look directly at her for the first time in this conversation. Surprised, but oddly relieved, Quinn having problems keeping her voice in check as her body somehow found some leftover liquid to allow her to cry some more.

"There, happy? I said it. I want her. Finn is dead, and I keep thinking about how I might have a chance with the straightest girl I know. And how even if I did I wouldn't take it, because I couldn't stand knowing that I was a consolation prize. And a fucking leech. A vulture, hanging around and then swooping in at the end. And then there's you." Quinn sobbed, her words slowly turning bitter as she finally looked at Santana again, "You were only supposed to be a one time thing, and now the man I so desperately wanted to love is dead, and... and I keep thinking about your skanky ass! Who, by the way, everybody knows is just killing time until she gets back together with Brittnay, because in the end no matter what you say and what you do you will always choose Brittnay, just like Rachel will always choose Finn. Would. Would have always chose him, but now he's not an option, and I can't let myself be one. Not for her, or for you, because I won't be anyone's second choice. Not again."

There was another long silence, this one perhaps the longest of the morning, then Santana mumbled, "So... just to be clear, you're..."

"Gay? Oh God yes." Quinn laughed loud, high and humourless, "I am gay. There, you happy now? You were right about everything. I'm gay. I'm a lesbian, and not just a normal flannel wearing dyke, but a perverted slut who actually gets off on the worst things imaginable, because I fucking loved it Santana! I got off on every nasty little thing you said or did to me, and I don't know how to live with that. I don't know how to live with the fact that I'm a perverted, criminally self-centred lesbian who can't stop thinking about you and Rachel when I'm supposed to be morning 'the love of my life'. And honestly, I'm about five seconds away from finding some rich white guy to marry and give me another kid or five because I clearly don't deserve any type of happiness. Not with Rachel, or with you."

It took a long time for Santana to digest all of that, the Latina really making an effort to think through not just what she had heard but what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth, "Well, first off, I guarantee both of us will be thinking about Finn for the rest of our lives, and I think it's normal to think about what you could have done differently and how it all affects you. I know I do. Then again we're not the best of people, and we either need to be cool with that and not just pretend too or we should try and change. As for Rachel, she'd be lucky to have you. I can't tell you that you wouldn't be her second choice, because who knows exactly what goes on in that girl's head, but I'm pretty sure she's only slightly straighter than you are. Finally, don't you dare tell me what I want or what I'm inevitably going to choose because clearly you have no fucking idea."

"Don't I?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"No, clearly you don't." Santana said softly but firmly, "Is there something pulling me back to Brittnay? Yes, but for the first time in my life that feels truly over. And do you want to know why? It's because she is no longer the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. It's not her I think and talk about all the time, it's not her name I stare at on my phone debating whether to call her, and it's not her I want to be appearing out of nowhere or calling me up from out of the blue. It's you. You're the one I fucking want, ok?"

There was another pause, then Quinn looked away, "How can I believe you?"

"I don't know." Santana said truthfully, "I don't know how to make you believe me, but wouldn't it be better to take the chance on whatever this is? Try and drag each other out of all this fucking pain? Not that you have to date me for that, because like I said, I'm with you until you're feeling better, but... I rather do it with you as opposed to just... with you, you know?"

There was a long silence, the two long-time friend staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, then Quinn laughed, "Can you actually imagine us trying to be a couple? We wouldn't last a week."

"Maybe. Or maybe our similarities would keep us together instead of tearing us apart." Santana argued, "After all, hasn't that always been the case between us? Haven't we always gone from loving each other to fighting each other and back again with the only variations being how long the fight lasted?"

"Great, so we'd be one of 'those' couples." Quinn scoffed.

"If by one of 'those' couples you mean always passionate about each other then I'm sorry, I just don't get what would suck about that." Santana said, "Honestly Quinn, you challenge me every single time I see you and I love you for it, because it's fun and I know that even when we're literally strangling each other we love each other, and if that's wrong I don't want to be right. And I'm not. We're not. If this whole thing proved anything it's that we're both fucked up crazy bitches who'd rather wreck each other than actually discuss our issues, and it takes a fucking tragedy to actually get us to talk about how we really feel, so hey, maybe we really are perfect for each other!"

There was another long pause, and then Quinn let out a chuckle and then without looking at Santana she softly smiled and mumbled, "Well, I'll admit... at least it would never be boring."

"Right?" Santana laughed softly, Quinn briefly joining the light-hearted laughter before it quickly died down to start again. Then Santana slowly lifted herself up and positioned herself so she was on her hands and knees crouched over the other former cheerleader and staring directly into her eyes before she softly murmured, "Please Quinn, give me a chance. I swear you're the only one I want, and I swear I'll treat you better this time round."

"That's the thing San, I don't want you to treat me better." Quinn admitted bitterly, "I loved being humiliated and treated like a slut. What does that say about me?"

"That you're a bottom with maybe some masochistic tendencies." Santana offered calmly, "There's no shame in it babe, it's who you are."

"But it's not." Quinn argued, "I'm a Bitch Goddess, a proud HBIC, the baddest bitch around. How can I be a bottom?"

"How you act outside the bedroom doesn't make you one thing or another Q. Sometimes we're exactly the opposite of what we appear to be, and that's ok." Santana explained softly, "You just need to find a top who can give you what you need, and if you really want that I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

"So do it." Quinn practically begged, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Santana, becoming increasingly tearful as she pleaded, "Fuck me! Fuck me like a whore. Please? I've tried drinking the pain away, and it barely makes a dent. But kissing you, being with you... submitting to you, it's the only thing which can make me feel better, if only for a little while. Please Santana, please fuck my pain away. Fuck me like a slut so I can forget about everything I'm going through. Please? Please, I want it, I want you, so bad."

Quinn tried to kiss her friend but Santana pulled back, then Santana made a snap decision based on the disappointed look on Quinn's face, "I will, ok? I'll fuck you. But this time, it's going to be gentle. I'm going to prove to you I can be gentle. Because I kind of think I have too. But don't worry Quinn, you can be a submissive little bottom without being abused. Here, let me show you."

With that Santana cupped Quinn's face in both of her hands and leaned forward while pulling the blonde gently to her, Quinn letting out a little whimper of gratitude as she finally got what she wanted, namely Santana's lips on her own. It was nowhere near as hard as she wanted it, which didn't bode well for this whole gentle thing which Santana seemed to have convinced herself she had to do, but Quinn wasn't about to complain. Not when this was easily good enough for now, and that her mouth was too busy to do anything other than kiss Santana back.

Santana had thought it would be tough not to shove her tongue down Quinn's throat the first chance she got, but under these extremely tragic circumstances that wasn't exactly what she was in the mood for. Back when the blonde had first kissed her in the bar last night she had actually pushed Quinn away, and Santana could have never imagined herself rejecting this girl even back when she was sexually confused. But it had happened, along with other unthinkable things which had brought her to this moment, gently kissing Quinn Fabray in one of the nastiest beds she'd ever been in, which was really saying something.

Regardless of how they got here Santana was oddly happy in that moment, or at least as close to it as she could get right now. Certainly happier than she had been in months as if Santana was honest with herself she had been pretty miserable ever since Quinn stormed out of her apartment/life, and while this didn't make up for it the conversation and the kiss felt like a good start. In fact it seemed to make a very good start, a few of Quinn's words ringing in Santana's ears as her friend, who up until recently had been swearing she was straight, moaned softly into her lips as she used them to caress the pair belonging to her former cheerleader captain.

Eventually Santana did add her tongue into the mix, but despite a few half-hearted efforts from Quinn the kiss remained soft and gentle, even as Santana briefly broke it to pull Quinn's shirt over her head. Quinn helped, and together they removed all the clothing they hadn't had the emotional energy to remove last night. Honestly they should probably shower or something, but Santana didn't mind the smell of sweat and alcohol. Hell, it was practically her fragrance. Besides, she was dead set on 'making love' to Quinn in a bed.

Normally when people started to throw around terms like 'making love' Santana would want to vomit, or at least pretend like she was going too, the Latina mocking the happy couple in question until they either shut up or went away. But the truth was she had fallen head over heels for Quinn Fabray and this was her chance to prove it, Santana slowly massaging Quinn's tongue with her own for several long minutes when they were finally naked before slowly kissing her way down Quinn's body.

At first Quinn let out soft moans of pleasure, especially when Santana was kissing her neck which included sucking on her pulse point just right. But then Santana reached her tits and very quickly the treatment became excruciating for the horny blonde. Sure, it was physically pleasurable, but it was nowhere near what she had become used to receiving from the skilled lesbian and Quinn wanted more. Quinn wanted that talented little mouth and tongue to move lower to where she needed it most.

She was sure that Santana could tell this just from the way the wicked Latina had her moaning, groaning, whimpering and writhing for her. In fact Quinn swore she felt Santana grinning evilly around her left nipple as she gently sucked for a few more seconds for moving back over to the right nipple, pressing her lips softly against her flesh every chance she got as she moved back and forth between those already painfully hard bundles of nerves.

Eventually when she could take it no more Quinn slowly reached out, placed her hand over Santana's head and gently started pushing down. Then she started applying more pressure. Then more and more and more, but seemingly no matter how hard she pushed downwards Santana remained on her nipples, even adding her tongue into the mix and swirling it around those nubs, thus causing Quinn's grip to loosen and the blonde to let out an extra loud cry of pleasure. In turn this caused the brunette to grin wickedly and torture her even more, Quinn unable to stop herself letting out an indignant huff at Santana's childish behaviour.

"Santana! For the love of God, eat my pussy!" Quinn groaned with frustration, "This isn't funny anymore. You want to be gentle fine, but you have to fuck me! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmm, I need you to fuck me."

Briefly pulling away from her prize Santana smirked, "Just showing you I don't need to be rough to dominate you Q. But you know what, I've been craving your sweet cunt for months now... and I think it's about time I got another taste of it."

Quinn opened her mouth to agree but all that came out was a rather pathetic sounding whimper as Santana kissed her way down the flat stomach that the blonde was so proud of before positioning herself exactly where Quinn had been dreaming of her being for the past few months. Or at least one of the most frequent positions, perhaps second only to the complete and total humiliation of having Santana ram a strap-on dildo up her butt, although Quinn quickly forgot about that in favour of crying out with pure joy as another girl's tongue caressed her pussy for the first time in way too long.

Still wanting to make this as slow and as gentle as possible Santana made sure not to rush into anything. She had slowly kissed her way down Quinn's stomach and when she had reached her destination she took a second to enjoy both the enticing sight and sweet smell before her. Then and only then did she lean her head forward, stick out her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom of Quinn's pussy lips all the way up to the top, Santana barely lingering on her longtime friend's clit before repeating this process.

Over and over and over again Santana licked Quinn's pussy with long slow strokes of her tongue, the girl who used to effortlessly boss her and every single other Cheerio around now moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying for her, the once mighty Quinn Fabray once again completely under her control. Oh how Santana had craved this feeling. She had always crave control, and to have it over THE Quinn Fabray was fucking epic. Ok, it wasn't the complete and total control she had felt in other things, but for now it was so much more than enough.

Just to be able to look upwards over Quinn's well toned little body, and over those perky little titties of hers, to see her eyes closed and her face a mask of bliss was enough to make Santana want to grind her needy sex into the bed sheets. Or maybe reached down and start giving herself a little rubbing. It wasn't like her hands were particularly busy, as Santana was just resting them gently on Quinn's hips. She wasn't even grabbing the other girl's butt, which was very unnatural for her in this position. But again, this was supposed to be all about making love to Quinn, and Santana refused to be distracted from that.

So, perhaps more focused than she had ever been, Santana continued dishing out long, slow, gentle licks to Quinn's pussy, the wicked brunette constantly looking up at the beautiful blonde and delighting in what she saw. Namely that look of bliss slowly being transformed to one of frustration, Quinn digging her nails into the bed sheets as she simply allowed Santana to have her way with her for what seemed like an eternity. Which was just fine with Santana, as for right now she felt she could be happy in between Quinn's legs for the rest of her life.

Quinn wasn't so sure. She absolutely loved what Santana was doing to her, but over time what had been heavenly pleasure turned torturous as her need to cum slowly took over. The urge to beg Santana to give her the type of orgasm she now so desperately needed, had been desperately needing from the only one who seemed to be able to give it to her, but there was no guarantee that Santana would give her what she wanted. Santana had proven in the past that she was very much willing to tease Quinn for her own amusement, and while it didn't seem like the other girl would do that to her under the circumstances there was no way Quinn could be sure.

Then again perhaps Quinn was just looking for excuses not to open her mouth. After all she had been wanting to have Santana back in between her legs for what felt like a lifetime now, and as torturous as the gentle licking had become it was also beyond any pleasure Quinn experienced with a man, so why be in such a rush to end it? The answer was mind numbing orgasms, every ounce of Quinn's body craving that wonderful ecstasy that Santana seem to be able to give her so effortlessly.

Resistance became harder and harder with every lick, the only thing holding Quinn back being the thought that Santana wanted to make love to her, and in this wonderful moment it felt like the other girl was succeeding. There was just something about those licks, and the way Santana was looking at her when Quinn dared to look down to see her best friend staring up at her from between her thighs, that look and those licks telling Quinn that Santana really did love her. Also the whole time Quinn was on the edge everything else pretty much melted away, and while recent devastating news was always threatening to ruin the moment Quinn was focused enough on the present that she was consumed by her thoughts and feelings for the beautifully tanned goddess known as Santana Lopez.

But ultimately there was only so much Quinn could take before she softly whimpered, "Please Santana... give me more... more... fuck me, oh God!"

Now more desperate than ever for what she craved Quinn had been gearing up for a long winded and no doubt whiny monologue of how badly she needed Santana to make her cum, however she only got a few words out before Santana's tongue lingered on her clit in a way which left her speechless. Then after half a dozen strategic licks to her clit Santana's tongue move down to press against Quinn's entrance, and instead of pulling back and continuing to tease her the former cheerleader pushed forwards, making her former captain cry out loudly as she entered her.

It took all the strength Santana possessed not to shove her tongue inside Quinn's cunt in one hard thrust like she had done before and wanted to do again so badly. But it felt totally worth it as by slowly pushing her tongue inside the other former Cheerio she really got to savour the feeling of penetrating a pussy that way. She also got to savour the cry Quinn let out, Santana unable to stop a wicked grin from crossing her face as she slowly entered the blonde and made her cry out for her. Then she began slowly pumping her tongue in and out of the other girl, making Quinn cry out for her even more.

Almost immediately Quinn seemed to reach the edge of climax, Santana almost literally having to fight to keep her there. Although maybe she shouldn't. Maybe making love meant that you gave the one you loved what they wanted as soon as they ask for it. Or needed it as the case maybe, Quinn obviously in no shape to form the words to beg for what she so clearly desperately needed. But keeping her on the edge made the inevitable orgasms Santana would give that much sweeter, not to mention that it increased the pussy eating.

So, mostly certain she was doing the right thing, Santana continued to tease Quinn for as long as she possibly could, which didn't actually feel that long. In fact it was probably only a minute after Santana initially pushed her tongue into Quinn that she suddenly had another girl cumming in her mouth, the brunette briefly debating whether she had accidentally slid her tongue up against the blonde's G-spot or whether it had all just become too much for Quinn. Then Santana focused on what was really important, namely swallowing Quinn's precious girl cum.

There were a few things on earth which could possibly compare to this, but in this wonderful moment Santana couldn't think of anything which was exactly this precious liquid's equal in terms of heavenly taste, the former glee club member yanking her tongue out of the other former member so she could seal her lips around Quinn's cunt so she could try and swallow every drop of the other girl's cum. She almost succeeded, but a little bit escaped her lips to cover her cheeks, and a significant amount of Quinn's following orgasms ended up covering her face as well, along with a lot of pussy juice.

Desperate for more of Quinn's cum Santana hadn't hesitated in returning her tongue to her friend's cunt. It was a struggle to go back to and maintain gentle tongue thrusting after swallowing the precious Ambrosia which was Quinn's girl cum, but Santana just about managed it. At least for a little while. Then she became lost in her passion for pussy, and the overwhelming desire for a girl who had been one of her closest friends for nearly her entire life, Santana eventually switching to using her fingers when her tongue got tired simply because she couldn't get enough of making Quinn Fabray cum for her.

Quinn was only dully aware of those skilled fingers replacing that talented tongue, and that was only because she let out a tiny whimper in the second or so it took for Santana to remove her tongue from inside the blonde's cunt and replace it with her fingers. Then not only was Quinn being fucked again, but as Santana's fingers started pumping in and out of her pussy the brunette moved her mouth upwards to the blonde's clit, Quinn crying out as Santana's lips wrapped around that sensitive bundle of nerves and immediately made her cum again.

Although she was aware of this happening there wasn't really any conscious thoughts going on in her head other than the words 'no, don't stop' and 'more' echoing through her mind. It didn't take long for that to be narrowed down to simply 'more' and eventually even that ceased, for the first time in months Quinn completely free of all her troubles as she completely surrendered to the overwhelming ecstasy she could apparently only receive when Santana Lopez was playing her body like a musical instrument.

She wasn't sure how much she came. Eventually it all felt just like one big, never-ending orgasm, Santana constantly switching back and forth between using her tongue and fingers to fuck her pussy while the other played with her clit until Quinn could literally take no more. Which was unfortunate because she so desperately wanted to spend eternity in this paradise, but instead she found herself slipping into unconsciousness and then awaking in Santana's arms who knows how much time later still shaking from her multiple orgasms.

Her throat felt sore from screaming, her mind felt disorientated, and her body felt exhausted and dehydrated from cum so hard and so often. However whether it was her mind, soul or even her cunt itself some part of her desperately wanted more. Or more accurately she wanted something else, and she only wanted it from Santana.

So even though it seemed to take a lot of effort Quinn softly whimpered, "Fuck me."

"I just did." Santana quipped with a soft smile.

"No, really fuck me." Quinn groaned with annoyance, "Like with a cock."

There was a moment of silence and then Santana rolled them over so Quinn was on her back again with the Latina in between her legs, the brunette beginning to grind her body into the blonde in a way which felt so good that Quinn almost didn't hear Santana grumble, "I don't need a cock to fuck you Fabray."

"I know that." Quinn moaned, rolling her eyes although it was hard to look annoyed when the other girl was pleasuring her so wonderfully, "Spare me the lecture, ok? I just want you to fuck me with a strap-on. Not because we need it to have real sex or some other bull-shit, but because you're so fucking good at it. Now please, go get your toy and fuck me with it. And don't even try and pretend you didn't bring it with you just because you want to... do more of whatever this is."

"Awww, ya know me so well Q." Santana grinned, leaning down to give Quinn a kiss, and then when it wasn't immediately returned with enthusiasm she was expecting the dark haired girl pulled away slightly and frowned, "You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes! Please San, I want it so bad!" Quinn protested, a seductive look crossing her face as she added, "You can stick it anywhere."

"What, like in your ear?" Santana teased, grinding her pussy particularly hard into Quinn's cunt, her vagina letting the other one know who's boss.

"Noooooo mmmmmm fuck, Santana, fuck, I mean you can fuck my ass. Please Santana, mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass, fuck my pussy, fuck my mouth, ohhhhhhhh, fuck all three of my holes in whatever position you want, oooooohhhhhhh Gooooodddddddd just fuck me with your strap-on cock!"

Santana deliberately looked thoughtful for a little while as she increased the frequency of the hard grinding until she could tell that Quinn was getting close to the edge of another orgasm. Given the way their tits and pussies were rubbing together Santana was pretty close to an orgasm herself, and if she had been able to resist reaching down and fingering herself while she was eating Quinn's cunt she would have definitely made them both cum like this. However for better or worse she had fingered herself to a couple of very satisfying climaxes while munching Quinn's muffin, so instead Santana cruelly pushed her lover almost over the edge and then got up.

"I'm not sure anal can be romantic, but I'd be willing to try... another time." Santana explained as she quickly retrieved her trusty strap-on dildo from her bag, "But for now I think it would be easier for me to just make love to that pretty pussy of yours. Does that sound good to you Quinnie?"

Predictably Quinn had let out a growing frustration when Santana got off of her, however the Latina had started talking before the other girl had a chance to complain, and then when she did have the chance Santana was busy stepping into the harness of her toy cock and then pulling it up her thighs so complaining wasn't on Quinn's mind anymore. In fact rather than offer up any attempt at a witty retort Quinn just spread her legs and waited as Santana strapped the dildo around her waist, the once intimidating girl looking up at her with an expression that said that Santana could order the other 'bitch goddess' into whatever position she wanted. Hell, she could order Quinn to do just about anything and the horny blonde would have probably done it.

That last thought, and Quinn's last words to her, were incredibly tempting for Santana. In fact she could feel Snixx desperately trying to take control of her, screaming at her to just lay back and watch as her dominating alter ego took over and fucked the once mighty Quinn Fabray like the lesbian slut she either was now or at least wanted to be. However Santana had sworn she would show Quinn she could be gentle, that she could make love to her, that she could be the girlfriend Quinn deserved.

So Santana banished Snixx to the darkest corners of her mind, which was never an easy feat for her, then she concentrated on crawling onto the bed, positioning herself in between Quinn's legs and then pressing the tip of her strap-on against the entrance to her friend's cunt. The whole time she did this Santana stared into Quinn's beautiful eyes, the two girls maintaining eye contact as one ever so slowly entered the other with the skill and confidence which could only be born from practice.

Quinn had already been feeling overwhelmed, but when Santana looked at her like that... oh it was mind melting. Sure, there was that trademark arrogance and predatory look which was becoming increasingly frequent whenever Santana looked at Quinn, and of course the knee weakening desire which made Quinn's insides melt, but there was something new. Something which looked a lot like love. But not the puppy love Quinn was used to seeing from boys, but something that felt deeper and more real than anything she had experienced.

It was honestly a shock that Quinn didn't cum simply from seeing this expression, or from prolonged exposure to it, or from having Santana Lopez mount her and then stick a big cock inside her. Ok, the last thing was a big reason why she didn't cum, Quinn crying out as her pussy struggled to adjust to the monster cock Santana insisted on wearing. Of course it was typical of Santana to refuse to wear something smaller than Puck, even during 'love making', but thanks to that particular boy, his manhood and the child birth which had resulted because of that union, Quinn soon adjusted to Santana's size and once again she felt nothing but pleasure.

The more and more she relaxed the better the pleasure got until it again became overwhelming, except this time her pussy wasn't being assaulted by a soft mouth and a tiny but skilled muscle. No, this time she was invaded and then pumped with the full-length of a monster dildo, Santana effortlessly using it better than even Puck used his, almost as if the toy was truly a part of the Latina.

Oh how Quinn loved that thought. The cock inside her right now was Santana's, this more dominant woman somehow growing a cock for the purpose of showing her once and for all who the real Head Bitch In Charge was, and who was just a bitch. Yes, she was Santana's bitch right now... and before she could continue with that line of thinking for any longer Santana kissed her and once again Quinn was unable to think, which quite frankly was exactly what she wanted.

Despite what Quinn might have thought if she was still capable of doing that right now the kiss hadn't been unprovoked. On the contrary, as far as Santana could tell Quinn's lips had been begging her to kiss them ever since she had mounted the other girl, and the only thing which had been stopping her doing so was those inviting eyes which had been equally begging Santana just to stare into them. Then Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around Santana's body, pulling her in with each inward thrust and thus causing Santana to break contact and moan. After that surely Santana could not be held responsible for her actions?

To be fair it wasn't like kissing Quinn was some kind of chore, or something that the blonde didn't enjoy. No, both girls clearly loved it, Quinn first caressing Santana's lips with her own and then welcoming the Latina's tongue into her mouth when Santana decided it was time to invade that wonderful orifice, the dominant brunette happily taking the submissive blonde's two holes at the same time with her trademark skill and passion.

Somewhere in the dark corners of her mind Santana heard her inner Demon crying out for her to take Quinn's third and final hole, filling the other girl in every erotic way possible with herself and possessing her completely. It was incredibly tempting, even more so than when Santana was eating Quinn's pussy. However even though she spent some significant time cupping Quinn's butt to help her with her thrusts Santana avoided the urge to slip a finger into the blonde's butt hole, the brunette reminding herself over and over again that she wanted to avoid that area for the time being and concentrate on making love to Quinn.

It was also hard to keep up the slow and gentle pace as it became increasingly obvious from the way the other girl was whimpering into her mouth that Quinn wanted to cum again. Santana knew she could make that happen so easily by increasing the pace of the pussy pumping, but she was worried her darker urges would take over and she would fuck Quinn's cunt so hard it could no longer be called love making. At the same time she wanted to push the beautiful blonde over the edge of climax, Santana stuck for a few moments before an idea slipped into her head.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Santana stared into Quinn's eyes and softly told the other girl, "Cum for me Quinn. Cum for me now. Mmmmmm, you're so beautiful when you cum baby, please cum for me now. I wanna see my girl cum for me. Mmmmmm, I want you to be my girl Q. I want you to be mine. All mine. Forget about Brittnay, forget about Rachel, it's just you and me. You're the one I want, mmmmmm, you're the only one I want I swear. I love you Quinn Fabray. Ohhhhhh Gooooddddd I always have, but now I'm falling in love with you."

Quinn was blown away by the confession. And it did feel like a confession, because while Santana was a notorious liar Quinn could normally see past her bull-shit, and she was sure she'd never heard the other bitch goddess sound so sincere. And if she wasn't being sincere Quinn would have to kill Santana, or at least kick her ass, because the passion of those words and the words themselves literally drove the normally proud blonde to tears, Quinn honestly never feeling that wanted before. That loved.

In that moment Quinn felt the type of love which surely everybody searched for their entire lives, although she had no idea what to do with that overwhelming sensation. Inevitably she could only do one thing as at that moment Santana rotated her hips upwards in a way which made the dildo inside of the blonde hit her G-spot, Quinn feeling herself crashing over the edge of what was an incredibly intense orgasm even by the standards previously set by Santana.

To be fair Quinn had felt like she had been on the edge of climax for what felt like an eternity, but that was nothing new. Santana always seem to delight in torturing her that way, and now whenever she was apart from the incredibly experienced lesbian it always felt like amazing pleasure was just beyond her reach, countless nights of fingering herself teaching Quinn that there was just no substitute for the ridiculously skilled touch of Santana Lopez, Santana proving that over and over again as she effortlessly gave Quinn another round of devastating orgasms.

Through it all Santana continued to stare at her like that, like she was the only one she wanted in the world, and Quinn's brain just couldn't stand it. She wanted to look away but she couldn't bear to miss a moment of that look, of that feeling, and she didn't want the ecstasy to stop even though she feared she might be in a coma for the rest of her life as her brain literally felt like it was melting. On some level she knew that was possible, but at least for a few blissful moments all that was left of Quinn Fabray was a blissfully happy shell been gently pumped by her best friend turned so much more.

Santana like to talk a good game but when it came to being actually brave more often than not she was a coward. Not that she'd admit that of course, unless somewhere down the road it helped her get what she truly wanted. When she had time to prepare though, and she had momentum on her side, it was almost easy, and right now she had the girl she wanted above all others writhing in pleasure beneath her just as she'd been dreaming for months. If she couldn't step up to the plate and tell Quinn how she really felt now she never would.

So she had told her. Let the words pour out of her partly like she had rehearsed, and partly just word vomit falling out of her mouth, while her body almost made Quinn cum of its own accord. Only that wasn't true. Every other time Santana had used a strap-on dildo on Quinn she had lost control, allowed her perverted desires to get away from her, but now she maintained control and while it was hard it was also incredibly erotic, especially because she was still making Quinn cum oh so hard on her cock.

Thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of taking Quinn Fabray in this incredibly erotic way Santana came too, many times, but her own pleasure was an afterthought. All Santana wanted to do was give Quinn pleasure, and more importantly prove she was worthy of this beautiful blonde. Well, she wasn't, but neither was anyone else, so why not her if she was willing to at least try to be everything Quinn wanted and perhaps more importantly needed? And from the look in her eyes maybe Quinn finally understood that, that thought leading to a particularly hard orgasm which resulted in sapping Santana of the last of her strength.

Quinn whimpered with disappointment as Santana began to slow down the speed of her thrusts, bringing both of them down from their highs as gently as possible before finally pulling her dick out of the blonde and rolling them back over so that Quinn was lying in her arms. They stayed like that for quite a while, both exhausted and sweaty despite it still being sometime in the morning, both completely unaware of how much time passed until Santana softly asked, "Soooooo... can I buy you dinner sometime? Not as friends but like a date? I want to take you out on a date? I, I will take you out on a date!"

Smiling against Santana's chest Quinn softly murmured, "You'd better."

And that was it. The last words they spoke to each other for several hours, both girls finding comfort in each other's arms even though the thoughts which had been haunting them slowly returned.

In time they would start talking about Finn again, how much he meant to them, how much they missed him, and how guilty they felt for not treating him better in life. How guilty they felt for seemingly making his death about them. But, as they reminded each other, they had already mourned him and would continue mourning him for the rest of their lives, and they were both so messed up with so many feelings to work through. It was going to take time, but Santana swore she would be with Quinn through every step of the way, and she was. And Quinn was so grateful for it, and the comfort Santana provided.

But, it wasn't quite everything Quinn wanted from Santana...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Quinn Fabray opened the door to her room and walked inside for the first time in weeks. Thanks to Santana Lopez, who followed her inside and close the door behind them, Quinn had actually been away 'sick', a.k.a. having the most wonderful sex of her life. Yet while it was wonderful it wasn't quite perfect, and even though she was incredibly nervous Quinn could think of no better time to bring up the subject with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, just thinking that making Quinn smile with blissful happiness as she turned to Santana, only to get a little freaked out by the look on the other girl's face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Santana bit her lip and then followed up with, "It's just... are you sure this is an too soon?"

"What? We're U-Hauling, like a couple of 'real' lesbians." Quinn teased, leaning into kiss Santana's cheek, "Besides, Rachel and Kurt officially kicked us out after we broke our promise about not having sex in the apartment for like the hundredth time, and I can't afford to live in a hotel, and I've got a spare bed since my roommate dropped out, so this is the logical choice."

"I know." Santana begrudgingly admitted, "I just don't want to screw this up, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Quinn said, turning around and dropping her bag, "Now come on, we have to unpack."

"Fine." Santana sighed, carrying her case over to the spare bed.

For a moment Quinn naïvely thought that 'fine' actually meant Santana was going to unpack. But she knew the Latina better than that. Better than anyone. Besides, she could practically feel the smile crossing Santana's face as the brunette dumped her suitcase on the bed and then stared at the blonde. Playing up to it Quinn deliberately teased Santana by bending over so her girlfriend could get the best possible look at the 'booty hugging jeans' which Santana loved so much. Quinn even wiggled her ass just before Santana started pushing, the blonde then straightening up and pretending to be surprised when the brunette wrapped her arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Santana!" Quinn said softly in a warning voice. 

"Come on Q, it's been way too long since we fucked." Santana complained, pressing herself firmly against Quinn's back.

"I ate you out in the train's bathroom." Quinn pointed out, "Which was like an hour ago."

"Exactly." Santana grinned, gently nipping Quinn's earlobe before continuing, "By now your clothes should already be on the floor and you should be moaning my name."

Quinn let out a throaty chuckle, "You're insatiable."

"You love it." Santana countered.

"I tolerate it." Quinn countered back as she was turned around to face her girlfriend, "And I tolerate you."

"Awww, Quinnie. I tolerate you too." Santana grinned before doing one of her favourite things in the world, namely kissing Quinn Fabray.

Quinn welcomed the kiss, once again amazed that she had ever fought something which felt so good and natural. Instead of wasting time with all the rest she should have been kissing Santana from the start, Quinn trying to make it up to her lover now by pushing her tongue into her mouth. Of course Santana's tongue pushed hers back into her own mouth, the dominant Latina taking full control of the kiss and making the white girl pretty much melt into her arms. Excusing Quinn lowering her back onto her bed and then pulling Santana on top of her, and even that was only a brief glimpse of topping from the bottom before Santana re-established her dominance again.

It was funny, Quinn could have never have imagined herself submissive before this affair with her best friend turned so much more. Then again she had been blind to the fact that she was as gay as a rainbow, and that she got off on some pretty twisted stuff. And Quinn wanted to celebrate taking her lesbian relationship to the next level by exploring that twisted stuff, to not just be a bottom but to truly become Santana's bitch, if only temporarily.

So after a long make out session she broke the kiss and asked, "Santana... do, do you remember our second time together?"

The grin immediately slipping from her face Santana grumbled, "I count the second time as when I woke up with my strap-on still up your ass, but hey, I know what you actually mean. And again, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Quinn said softly, before blushing, "And, and I actually count that as part of our attempt at a one time thing. What I'm referring to is our real second time."

Becoming bashful Santana mumbled, "Oh, that. I-"

"Let me finish!" Quinn insisted before taking a deep breath and adding, "I, I kind of liked it."

Santana stared at the other girl for a second and then smiled deviously, "The anal, or the roughness?"

"Both." Quinn blushed.

"Really?" Santana purred, allowing Quinn to just about nod which in turn led Santana to add, "So... you want me to-"

"Not all the time!" Quinn said quickly, forcing the next words out as she continued blushing, "But, once in awhile, maybe you could surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Santana raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a good idea Q?"

"I, I... I think you'd be surprised." Quinn admitted, "And we could also do it when I'm just in the mood."

"And you're in the mood now?" Santana pushed.

"Oh God yes." Quinn admitted.

"Ok." Santana said, leaning in a little, "So... what do you want me to do to you?"

"I, I don't know..." Quinn lied, before admitting, "Call me names and... and..."

"Fuck you in the ass?" Santana offered.

"Yes." Quinn blushed.

"I can definitely do that." Santana beamed, making Quinn blush again before adding, "So basically you wanted to explore your submissive side?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

Santana grinned, "Then how about a spanking?"

"What?" Quinn exclaimed.

"How about I bend you over my knee and spank that hot ass of yours." Santana purred, "Come on Quinnie, don't act so surprised. It's basic submission 101. Don't tell me you never thought about it."

"I didn't." Quinn blushed, and after a brief pause added, "I hadn't..."

"Oh." Santana murmured, then seeing the look on Quinn's face asked, "Do you want to try it?"

There was a long pause and then Quinn softly squeaked, "Ok."

"Great." Santana grinned, finally getting off of Quinn.

"How, how do you want to do this?" Quinn asked nervously.

"How about the classic over the knee spanking?" Santana suggested as she moved to the edge of the bed, before adding, "But only if you're sure you wanna try this."

"I do." Quinn insisted, "I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Santana offered, and then when Quinn nodded the Latina softly smiled, "Well, you can tell me to stop at any time, and I will."

"Ok." Quinn smiled.

"Now, pull your pants and panties down and then bend over my knee." Santana ordered, then when Quinn gave her a quizzical look she added, "What? If we're going to do this, might as well do it right. That means this thing has to be bare bottom."

Quinn blushed an adorable shade of red, but nodded her head, got off the bed and pulled down her pants and panties. Unfortunately she didn't turn around and tease Santana with her hot ass, but the brunette definitely liked the flash of pussy she got, especially as it was glistening with arousal. Quinn was definitely embarrassed by this whole situation, especially when it came time to actually place herself over Santana's knee, the blonde having to take a calming breath before she could do so, but given the wetness against her thigh Santana knew her lover was getting off on putting herself in this position.

With that in mind Santana reached out and grabbed Quinn's butt cheeks, causing her girlfriend to gasp before she murmured, "Do you know what I remember about our first few times together? Aside from thanking God I was actually getting to touch you? It was finally being able to tell you what a hot ass you have, because damn Quinn, you've got an amazing ass for a white girl."

"Oh God." Quinn whimpered.

Raising an eyebrow Santana asked, "Too much?"

"No, keep... keep telling me about my hot white girl ass." Quinn blushed.

Santana grinned, squeezed Quinn's ass cheeks and then firmly and clearly announced, "To me, this is the perfect ass. Not too big, not too small, and with just the right amount of jiggle when I'm fucking it... or spanking it!"

Within the pause to those final words Santana raised her hand high and then to emphasise those final words she bought her hand down as hard as she could on Quinn's ass. Proving her point the cheeks jiggled the perfect amount, the sight almost as beautiful as the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the squeal that Quinn let out, both echoing around the room. Santana savoured those sounds for a few seconds, then she delivered a few more spanks which weren't as hard but they came in quick succession, making Quinn wriggle on her lap and crying out, but noticeably not telling her to stop.

"God Q, this ass was made for spanking." Santana taunted, delivering another slap before taking a few moments to squeeze Quinn's butt and taunting other girl some more, "And fucking. Mmmmmmm yeah, I can't tell you how many times I've fingered myself thinking about fucking you up the ass, especially after I popped your anal cherry. I've been working up the nerve to ask you about it, because I really do love this white girl booty of yours. I didn't think you'd let me spank it too, but this is an awesome bonus Q. Thanks so much for giving me your hot girl ass. Again."

"It's yours Santana." Quinn whimpered, "My ass is yours."

Santana let out a inhuman growl, blacked out and when she came too she was savagely beating Quinn's butt. It seemed Snixx had finally broken free of her cage and had gone to town on Quinn's behind. Or at least Santana wished she believe that, but she didn't anymore. Not entirely. It wasn't entirely accurate to say her most darkest desires were simply another personality, as part of her was definitely getting off on inflicting pain on her former rival, and she had to accept responsibility for her own actions. Then again it seemed Quinn was rather enjoying Santana's dark side. Sure, her ass was a dark pink or possibly even light red, but there was definitely a twinge of pleasure to her cries and her cunt was soaking.

So Santana didn't stop right away when she regained full control of herself. She just rained herself back a little, and ironically Quinn sounded disappointed by that, which made Santana smirk. Her words had been meant to entice Quinn, but her clever girlfriend had used her own tactics against her and driven her crazy with lust and let her darker side come out and play. It was really twisted, but it made Santana love Quinn even more. But not enough to give her exactly what she wanted. Not yet.

Abruptly stopping Santana grabbed a handful of Quinn's hair, yanked it back and growl into the other girl's ear, "Still wanna get your ass fucked Quinnie?"

"Yes." Quinn squeaked, then worried that she had sounded hesitant forced herself to add as boldly as she could, "I want you to fuck my ass. Please Santana, fuck my ass!"

"Maybe later, if you're lucky." Santana said dismissively, letting go of Quinn's hair and giving the blonde's booty one final slap before continuing, "First you got to earn your ass fucking by eating my pussy. Not that should be too difficult, given the amount of enthusiasm you showed when you were on your knees in all those bathrooms on the way here."

"I'll try my best." Quinn blushed as she hurried to get off Santana's lap and get on her knees.

Before she could do the second part Santana scolded her, "Na-ah, I know you feel at home on your knees in front of me, but I feel like sitting on your face. You got a problem with that, slut?"

"No Santana." Quinn replied, trying and failing not to smile.

"I didn't think you would, you naughty little dyke." Santana grinned, then as Quinn made for the bed she quickly added, "Erm, what do you think you're doing?"

Confused Quinn answered, "Getting on the bed."

"With your clothes still on? I don't think so." Santana scoffed, acting genuinely offended, "New rule, whenever you're on my bed, you're always naked."

"But... it's my bed." Quinn pointed out softly.

"Wrong." Santana said firmly, stepping into her girlfriend's personal space, "As of right now, everything in this room is mine, including you and your hot white girl ass. Do you understand?"

"Yes Santana." Quinn nodded.

"Repeat that back to me." Santana demanded.

Quinn thought for a second, then obediently parroted, "Everything in this room is yours, including me and my hot white girl ass."

There was a pause and then Santana growled, "Well, get naked then bitch. Your face won't fuck itself."

Quinn blushed and murmured some sort of reply while frantically stripping off the rest of her clothes and repositioning herself so she was lying flat on her back on the bed. That included wincing as she rested her freshly spanked ass down on the soft sheets. She briefly reminded herself that she asked for this, but it was kind of unnecessary as putting weight on her sore ass only upped the pain slightly, and it was quickly forgotten as she watched Santana slowly take off her clothes and then positioned her delicious cunt over Quinn's face and started lowering herself down.

The last few times this had happened Quinn had reached out, grabbed Santana's big Latin booty and shoved it downwards onto her face before beginning to frantically lick it like it was her job. Now she was being willingly subservient to the other girl Quinn just about resisted the urge to grab that luscious rear and bring it down to her mouth where it belonged, but the only way for her to resist that temptation was to dig her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Luckily for her hands Santana chose not to tease her for too long, instead lowering herself down to Quinn's lips in a matter of seconds while not resting any weight on her, for now.

As she basically already had permission Quinn didn't hesitate, her tongue shooting out of her mouth as soon as Santana's pussy was in range and sliding her tongue over that delicious treat. Naturally she was rewarded for her efforts by a throaty moan from Santana and some sweet honey from her honeypot, Quinn eagerly lapping up that liquid until there was just too much of it. That occurred after a number of licks, and Quinn almost immediately solve that 'problem' by wrapping her lips around Santana's entrance and beginning to literally suck the cunt cream out of her girlfriend.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, lick that pussy you dirty little dyke!" Santana moaned loudly, remembering what Quinn had asked for, "Yessssssssssss, lick it bitch! Lick my fucking pussy! Ooooooooooh God Q, you beautiful little slut, eat my pussy just like that. Mmmmmmmmm yeah, eat it just like I trained you, you naughty little queer girl. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, should have known that Queer Fabgay was a lezzie whore just dying to eat my pussy, mmmmmmmmmm, and now you have what you want, go for it. Eat me Quinn! Eat my pussy good, and maybe I'll return the favour."

Under normal circumstances Quinn might scoff and point out that Santana couldn't resist returning the favour and eating her pussy if she tried, but she probably wouldn't. In fact since they got together Santana had practically been living in between Quinn's legs as if she was afraid the blonde would freak out and ran off if she didn't receive mind melting oral pleasure on a daily basis. Of course Quinn gave as good as she got. More or less. Santana still had way more experience than her, and it felt like she had been born to eat pussy.

Santana felt the same thing about Quinn, especially right now she was on her favourite ever seat, namely Quinn's face. The girl was just a natural from day one, showing more than enough enthusiasm to make up for any lack of experience, and she kept that enthusiasm as she gained experience which was a powerful combination. That, and it was always a thrill for Santana to see THE Quinn Fabray in between her thighs, even though the days of Quinn being a super straight Queen bee felt like a million years ago right now.

Of course Santana had been trying to tell Quinn that she was a natural pussy pleaser since pretty much the first time they'd had sex. The only difference was that since they had gotten together she had been trying to do it in the most diplomatic way possible as not to offend her girlfriend who seemed to be emotionally made of glass, Santana just trying to do what she could not to blow it with this blonde as she had blown it with the last. That meant Santana had been censoring herself, in general for sure but mostly in the bedroom, the experience almost painful for her. Now Quinn had asked her to take the gloves off Santana was only too happy to oblige.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Quinn earn it! Earn your orgasm! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, earn your orgasm by making me cum first you little pussy slut." Santana demanded as she began to grind her cunt down onto Quinn's face, which just made the other girl lick her more enthusiastically, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh lick me you fucking dyke! Mmmmmmmmmm fuck Fabgay, your tongue feels sooooooooooo good on my cunt, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, but I want it inside me! Ooooooooooh yes, stick your tongue inside my pussy and earn your orgasm you rug munching little queer girl! Prove what a little carpet cleaner you are, and how much you deserve having another girl tongue fuck you to climax like a lezzie whore, by sticking your tongue deep inside my cunt and fucking me with it. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, make me cum, then I'll make you cum. Sound fair bitch?"

Apparently it did, Quinn responding by shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Santana's cunt, almost making the Latina cum on the spot. She did so shortly afterwards, the build-up from the spanking and just from being around the goddess that was Quinn Fabray combining with the work of that skilled tongue to make Santana cum. The fact that she was constantly grinding down onto her girlfriend's face also had an effect, Santana doing it a lot more after her first orgasm which quickly led to several more, with significant help from Quinn's talented tongue which was hammering in and out of her constantly, or at least whenever Quinn wasn't swallowing her cum.

In the name of rewarding Quinn for this Santana turned around on top of her girl so she was facing Quinn's outstretched body and then she reached down to play with the blonde's boobs. As that wasn't nearly enough for her she leaned down to put them in the classic 69 position, and while she tried to restrict herself to just fingering her girlfriend Santana just couldn't resist eating Quinn's yummy pussy.

Quinn moaned softly into Santana's pussy as her tits were played with. She then cried out into that yummy treat as first one and then two fingers were pushed into her cunt. Then Santana started licking her clit and Quinn screamed into her girlfriend's twat as she experienced a powerful orgasm, quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the Latina switched between fingering her and tongue fucking her, Santana preferring the latter as usual as it was easier for her to then switched to swallowing Quinn's cum whenever she pushed her over the edge again.

Part of Quinn was pissed as she had been fantasising about worshipping Santana's beautiful body and her only reward being a brutal butt fucking which left her sore and aching back there for days. But in between getting her ass spanked, having Santana sit on her face and honestly just being around her best friend turned girlfriend had made her own urge to cum almost painful, and Quinn could never really complain about the amazing climaxes that Santana gave her on a regular basis.

The downside, if that was the correct term for it, was that they became lost in their old competitive ways, the two girls competing to see who could make the other cum more as they frantically used their mouths, tongues and fingers on each other for what felt like hours. Quinn had a head start of course, but it soon felt like Santana got caught up, both of them struggling to breathe when the Latina finally rolled off of her, Quinn feeling as if she was going to pass out right then and there. Then Santana turned around, crawled up her body and gently but firmly kissed Quinn, quickly reigniting their lust as it almost always did.

Several minutes later Quinn broke the kiss and teased her girlfriend, "Aren't you going to fuck my ass?"

Santana smiled sweetly, caressed Quinn's face and then softly asked her, "You sure you still want this?"

Quinn blushed and nodded, "Give me your worst."

After pressing a quick kiss to Quinn's forehead Santana whispered, "No matter what I say, or do, I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn smiled, "Now... please Santana, fuck my little white girl ass."

Grinning wickedly Santana rolled off her and then got off the bed. Grinning just as wickedly Quinn sat up and watched Santana quickly retrieve one of her harnesses out of her bag, stepped into it and then pull it up her thighs. Once it was securely around her waist Santana pulled out a tube of lube and then squeezed a generous portion out on her newly acquired dick before rubbing it in which was somehow comical and hot at the same time. While she was doing that Quinn flipped over onto her stomach, lifted herself up onto all fours and then wiggled her ass seductively at her lover.

"Come on Santana, fuck me!" Quinn begged, taking a breath before forcing the words out, "Fuck my little white girl booty!"

"You want this big dick up your ass? Prove it. Spread your cheeks for me." Santana ordered, she was then briefly taken aback when Quinn immediately obeyed, before giving her another order "Now beg like a shameless anal whore to get your juicy white girl ass stuffed."

Quinn blushed and forced herself to do as she was told, "Please San, fuck my ass. Fuck my... my juicy white girl ass. Stuff it full of your big dick. Oh God Santana, please just fuck me. I want it hard, and rough, and dirty. Please Santana, bang my white girl booty. Please stuff my juicy white girl ass and fuck me like a shameless anal whore!"

Santana could happily hear Quinn beg for her all night long. Maybe forever. However at the same time there was only so long she could resist that white booty, especially when the once high and mighty Quinn Fabray was face down and spreading her ass cheeks, her body and her mouth pleading Santana to take that forbidden hole and use it for her pleasure. So inevitably Santana obliged, although when she did she slowly pushed forwards so she could savour every second of Quinn's butt hole stretching for her, although as amazing as that sight was her favourite part might have been the little sound the other girl let out as her back hole began stretching.

What was even better was the gasp Quinn let out as her anal ring stretched wide enough to accept the head inside her, although that sound had to compete with the sight of Santana's cock violating Quinn's ass which was one of Santana's favourite things ever. Of course she'd only seen it a couple of times before, but those times were forever ingrained in Santana's memory as some of the best moments of her life, and Quinn giving her that juicy ass of hers after everything they had been through ranked pretty highly, so Santana chose to stop so she could admire just having the head of her strap-on inside this beautiful girl's butt.

"More." Quinn whimpered a few minutes after she completely relaxed, "Please Santana, give me more. I want that whole thing up my butt. Mmmmmmmm, please Santana, give me your entire length, oh fuck, fill my butt, stuff my juicy white girl ass full of your big dick! Please, I want your dick, I AH FUCK!"

With an evil chuckle Santana began pushing forwards, inch after inch of dildo disappearing into Quinn's most intimate hole as her little slut struggled to take her size. Not that Santana didn't stop every time Quinn let out a sound like the strap-on was about to come out of her mouth, but the Latina did worry that she was a little hasty to stuff the white girl booty in front of her. She was sure no one, not even Quinn, could blame her for it considering the hot butt the other girl was packing full of dildo however that didn't make it right, which was why when Santana's hips met those pride apart butt cheeks she took another long pause. Ok, that was more than partly so that she could savour the completion of the anal penetration, and maybe tease Quinn a little bit, but mostly the giving Quinn a chance to relax thing.

Quinn appreciated the time to relax, but eventually the urge to be butt fucked became too great and she pleaded, "Oh God Santana, please fuck me! Fuck my butt. Fuck my juicy white girl butt. Mmmmmmmmm, butt fuck me damn you! Fuck me in the butt, like a shameless anal slut! Oh fuck, damn you for doing this to me Santana, but I want it. I want you to fuck me like the butt slut you turned me into. Fuck me in my bottom and make me feel like a bottom. Oh my God, I can't believe I actually like having your big dick in my ass, but God forgive me I do. Mmmmmmmmm, I can't believe it feels this good, and I can't believe I want you to fuck my ass, but I do. I want it so bad! Please Tana, ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd!"

Santana laughed again, and then slowly pulled back and then pushed forwards, watching gleefully as inch after inch of dildo slowly left Quinn's obscenely stretched butt hole and then re-entered just as slowly, the other girl letting out a soft gasp/moan as the ass fucking officially got underway. As Santana treated one of her best friends ever to what was only her fourth, or maybe even third, ever butt fucking. As Santana Lopez began sodomising Quinn Fabray, the former HBIC of McKinley high continuing to spread her ass cheeks so that Santana could have the best view possible of the stretched ass hole of the girl who had bossed her around most of their lives, this girl who meant so much to her, this girl who was now her girlfriend, Santana's mind becoming overwhelmed with joyful thoughts as she stared at the butt hole she was now fucking.

Quinn was similarly overwhelmed, however in addition to thinking about exactly who was doing this to her she had to concentrate on relaxing, because in that moment it felt like there was a telephone poll up her butt and she was seconds away from having to endure a really embarrassing trip to the doctor. It was embarrassing enough having her ass stretched, not just because it was a special treat for her lover but because she had literally asked for it. She'd actually begged for the utter humiliation of having her most private hole used as a fuck hole and was even now spreading her cheeks to show her eagerness to be sodomised.

The worst part of it was that she pretty much felt pleasure right from the start, including the most painful part. Oh God, Quinn had actually felt an incredible thrill from having Santana Lopez anally penetrate her with a giant strap-on dildo, and once the entire length of the monster cock was stuffing her back passage it took an embarrassingly short time for her rectum to relax and the pain to melt into a mild discomfort which was almost unnoticeable next to the amazing pleasure she was receiving. Then the pain went away completely and Quinn was moaning loudly with delight as she once again started feeling the perverted pleasure which haunted her dreams.

Then Santana pulled the entire length of the dildo out of the blonde's butt and lay down on her back, leaving Quinn feeling exposed which made her turn around and glare at the brunette, "Hey!"

Instead of looking even slightly apologetic Santana had the audacity to shrug and murmur, "You want it so bad, ride it. Oh yeah, if you want my big cock up your fat ass so bad, you can anally ride me. Mmmmmmmmm, I think that would be so hot."

Quinn blushed bright red, "I can't."

"You will!" Santana said firmly, making Quinn blush even more.

Automatically Quinn opened her mouth to give Santana a piece of her mind, but wasn't this exactly what she wanted? Santana to dominate her and treat her like a slut? So it would be completely hypocritical to complain. Therefore she slowly crawled towards the other girl, who grinned wickedly the second she started moving, prompting Quinn to blush even more and then turn around and spread her cheeks again so at least she wouldn't have to look at Santana's grinning face as she humiliated herself in this way.

"That's it Q!" Santana said gleefully, eagerly holding her dildo in place while guiding Quinn down on top of it, "Give me that ass!"

Again Quinn blushed, although she couldn't deny she was grateful for the help, especially as it resulted in that dildo re-entering her ass quicker. Of course by the time she'd got into position and pushed downwards her back door had completely tightened up, however whether because she was overwhelmed by her anal lust or because her back passage was now expecting it taking that cock up her ass was much easier the second time, Quinn moaning in pure pleasure as she slowly sank down on the dildo and then started bouncing up and down on it while continuing to spread her cheeks to enhance the humiliation she was feeling and hopefully enhance Santana's enjoyment.

Both things were an astounding success, Santana only too happy to let Quinn know just how much she was enjoying this, "That's it Quinnie, give me that ass! Mmmmmmmm, give me that juicy white girl ass! Fuck Q, you look good with a dick up your ass. I always knew you would, but I never dared to dream I'd actually see it until you jumped into my bed. Mmmmmmmm, should have known it was what you really wanted, that you were as gay as a rainbow and secretly didn't want dick. No, mmmmmmmmmm, you wanted girl dick. You secretly wanted a girl dick just like this one shoved right up your fat white girl booty because you're a submissive little queer slut! Oh fuck, and I love it. I love you, Queer Fabgay! I love you and your hot white girl butt which was made for fucking!"

Santana tried to stay focused on what she was saying and not to go too far like the last time they had butt sex, however it was extremely hard when Quinn Fabray was anally riding her strap-on cock. It was bad enough in the beginning when Quinn was spreading her cheeks, but then she let go of them and concentrated on increasing the pace, causing those meaty cheeks of hers to jiggle with every thrust which drove Santana crazy with lust. So much so that without really being aware of it Santana reached up, grabbed hold of Quinn's waist and began thrusting upwards, driving her dildo hard and deep into the other girl's bottom every time Quinn dropped that hot butt downwards.

Over and over again the two former cheerleaders work together to make sure the once mighty Quinn Fabray got her ass well and truly fucked until it was obvious she was seconds away from cumming. And Santana really wanted to let Quinn cum, but she wasn't ready to allow the session of blissful sodomy to come to an end. So Santana suddenly pulled Quinn down so they were lying in the spooning position with every single inch of dildo buried up the blonde's butt. Then Santana reached down and started to play with Quinn's cunt while kissing the other girl's neck, the once proud Quinn Fabray whimpering pathetically before shamelessly begging for mercy.

"Please Santana, make me cum. I need to cum! I need it sooooooooooo bad!" Quinn practically wept, "I need, I need, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

"You need it, huh?" Santana teased, "Then what are you willing to offer?"

"Anything you want." Quinn whimpered.

"Careful now Q." Santana purred, "A girl could get ideas."

"Santana please, just get on with it." Quinn wept.

"I don't know, this sounds like it's worth pondering." Santana grinned, gently kissing Quinn's shoulder before continuing, "Are you gonna give me this ass whenever I want?"

"Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhh God yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, you can have my ass whenever you want." Quinn moaned as Santana ever so slightly increased the pace of the butt fucking and pussy rubbing, "Mmmmmmmmm, my ass is yours."

"Damn right it is." Santana grinned, slapping Quinn's ass gently before adding, "But just having your ass isn't enough. I don't want a dead fish in bed, I want a slut. Will you be that for me Quinnie? Will you be my little anal slut?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, I'll be your slut! I'll be your anal slut!" Quinn cried out as again Santana increased the force of what she was doing, making the blonde's holes feel so good, "I swear I'll be a total whore for you. I'll be the nastiest lesbian anal slut on the planet if you'll just let me cum."

"Will you go ass to mouth?" Santana pushed, and then when there was no reply she clarified in case there was any confusion, "Will you take a cock which has just been in your ass into your mouth? Will you suck a strap-on after it's been up your butt? Will you clean my cock after I've used it to slammed the slutty little hole you shit from and made you cum like the anal whore you are?"

There was a long silence and then Quinn whimpered, "God Santana, that's so nasty."

"You said you would be. You said you would be the nastiest lesbian anal slut on the planet for me." Santana pointed out, quickly adding, "But if it's too much for you, just say the word..."

There was a long pause, and then Quinn whimpered, "Make me cum, and... and I'll try it."

Unable to stop herself Santana pushed, "Try what Q?"

Looking over her shoulder Quinn gritted her teeth and replied, "I'll let you stick your cock in my mouth after it's been in my ass."

Satisfied with Quinn's answers Santana rolled her fellow former cheerleader onto her back, pulled her legs up onto her shoulders and then started pounding that hot ass while staring into Quinn's eyes. Luckily for them both Quinn was still in fantastic shape and there wasn't a hint of pain or discomfort as Santana bent the other girl in half. In fact the squeals of pleasure were very positive, Quinn clearly trying to beg Santana to destroy her ass hole although her words at this point were pretty much incoherent. That was fine though, Santana was more than willing to be the one to provide the commentary which would push them both over the edge.

"You like that Quinnie? You like being my anal slut?" Santana teased as she gradually increased the pace until she was roughly ass fucking her girlfriend with every ounce of her strength, "Do you like it in the ass? Do you like taking my big rubber cock up your juicy white girl booty? Huh? Does the former president of the celibacy club want me to bang her butt until she cums like the anal slut she is? Mmmmmmmmmm, yeah she does, cause I've turned little church girl Quinn Fabray into my personal anal slut who's going to have to give up her ass hole to me whenever I want from now on, because that's what she wants. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I told you your ass was mine the first night we fucked Fabgay, and now thanks you that's a reality. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yeah, thanks to you your ass is owned by a sex obsessed little freak who just can't get enough of you. Who could never get enough of you. Who could never get enough of this hot white girl butt! FUCK, cum for me Q! Cum for me as I slam your ass so hard I literally wreck your rectum! Oh yeah Quinnie,cum for me as I pound your ass into unconsciousness! Mmmmmmmmm fucking cum for me! Cum for the new owner of your most private hole while I officially make it mine by slamming it real hard and afterwards turning you into my fucking ass to mouth whore!"

With that Quinn's cum squirted against their stomachs and tits, Santana laughing like some kind of super villain as she brutally butt pounded her girlfriend to orgasm after orgasm, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of doing this to THE Quinn Fabray, and that Quinn had asked for this, and that this perfect girl was now her girlfriend, sending Santana to some of the most satisfying climaxes of her life. And the wonderful thing was that the two lovers shared the moment, Quinn and Santana staring into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. Then the Latina craved the feeling of that white girl booty against her thighs again, Santana letting out an animalistic like growl before she turned Quinn back onto her stomach and then pulled her up into the doggy style position so she could finish in style.

Quinn would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night lying back and taking it up the ass. It would be much easier on her exhausted body, and there was a definite thrill to pretty much being in the 'traditional' position while getting her ass hole pounded by a strap-on wearing sexy Latina lesbian. Most of all Quinn loved looking up at Santana and feeling overwhelmed as she got to be the submissive bottom of such a dominating top, even the hole she pooped from a fuck hole to this woman taming Alpha female.

However Quinn could look back over her shoulder and still have a perfect view of the powerful Alpha female who owned her ass hole, and every other part of her, in this moment. And see those big tits of hers bounce with every thrust. Most of all it was incredibly thrilling to find herself on her hands and knees with Santana's thighs smacking into her ass so hard that the sound echoed throughout the room and it felt she was being spanked, Quinn truly feeling like Santana's bitch in this wonderful moment, and with every ounce of energy she had left she enhanced the feeling by screaming that at the top of her lungs.

"HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Quinn screamed, seeking to enhance her own pleasure and push Santana into making her cum over and over again, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I AM YOUR BITCH TANA! I AM YOUR ANAL LOVING SUBMISSIVE BITCH! TREAT ME LIKE IT AND DESTROY MY FUCKING ASS HOLE! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM FUCK MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS AS HARD AS YOU CAN! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, POUND MY LITTLE WHITE GIRL BOOTY, ASS FUCK ME LIKE AN ANAL WHORE, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME YOUR ANAL SLUT AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Quinn might have said more, and Santana may have replied, however she would probably never know for sure. All she knew was that she began slamming her ass back against Santana, making her own butt cheeks jiggle even more than they already were and the dildo to hammer her back passage like never before. Quinn had never been fucked this hard. Not by the muscular football team members that were her ex-boyfriends, not by any other boys and not even by Santana previously, this extra hard anal pounding making her cum squirt out of her almost painfully as she became a quivering mess.

To her credit Santana backed up all her talk earlier by giving Quinn a truly epic rectum wrecking, pounding her dildo deep and hard into the submissive girl's guts even after Quinn collapsed face down in exhaustion, Santana's strong grip on her hips the only thing keeping her lower half in the air. And she loved Santana for it, Quinn revelling in truly being turned into an orifice for the other girls pleasure, the former HBIC trying to encourage Santana but her voice was well and truly gone at that point, along with any other energy she have had, Quinn smiling blissfully as she slipped into unconsciousness while still getting butt fucked.

Santana allowed herself to collapse down onto Quinn gently as possible after that, partly because she had fulfilled her promise to fuck Quinn into unconsciousness but mostly because she didn't have an ounce of energy left in her. Which was such a shame, because Quinn looked so cute when she was face down, and although Santana must have ass fucked the white girl for literally hours the Latina could never get enough of this ass.

To unnecessarily prove that point Santana began gently pumping Quinn's butt once she was lying down on top of her, adding pussy rubbing into the mix after she rolled over into the spooning position in the name of bringing herself down from her high and gently waking Quinn up so she could put the explanation point on this wonderful session of BDSM fun. Ok, maybe she gave Quinn's ass a smack or two, but by that point she was pretty sure the groaning the other girl was letting out was a sign that she was awake, and she wanted Quinn to pay attention to what she had to say.

"Who's my anal slut?" Santana teased when she was sure Quinn was ready for it.

Quinn blushed but replied softly, "I am... I'm your anal slut. God Santana, mmmmmmmmm, please fuck me in whatever hole you want, whenever you want."

"That's a good answer Q, and I'll definitely take you up on that..." Santana chuckled and snuggled against her girlfriend, before finally pulling away, "But it's ATM time."

Santana wanted to keep fucking Quinn's hot ass all night long, if only gently, but even her awesome stamina had its limits. Honestly she'd barely had the strength to pull her dildo out of Quinn's ass hole and roll over onto her back. When she did Quinn gasped, trembled and whimpered, Santana thinking about telling Quinn she didn't have too until her eyes drop down to her girlfriend's battered butt. The cheeks were red from the combination of the spanking and butt fucking, however it was the hole in between those cheeks which really got her attention as even after the toy cock was removed it remained widely stretched open, Santana feeling a sadistic pride from having so thoroughly gaped Quinn Fabray's ass.

After staring at that gaping ass hole for a few minutes Santana was a little disappointed when that really pretty view was taken from her. She quickly got over it as Quinn nervously crawl down her body until her mouth was hovering over Santana's dildo, the other girl looking up at her for a moment with a mixed expression before scrunching up her pretty face and wrapping her lips around the cock. There was a moment's pause and then Quinn started lazily sucking, a wicked grin crossing Santana's face as she struggled not to put Quinn off with all the naughty words threatening to escape her mouth.

Quinn had mostly made peace with the fact that she was a perverted slut, but it was really hard. Just when she thought she couldn't go any lower, she went further down the rabbit hole of depravity. Of course being a lesbian couldn't even compare to this, but she had been so sure that wanting to be with Santana was wrong because of her upbringing. Now she thought it might be wrong because she could barely recognise herself as she began bob her head up and down on that toy cock, not just for Santana's benefit but for her own.

It wasn't like she had loved it from the start, but the taste of her own ass wasn't nearly as nasty as she had thought it would be and actually performing this ultra-perverted act made her submissive heart flutter. After all, what better way to prove that she wanted to be the best bottom Santana could ever hope for then by doing even the most twisted thing Santana asked for? Especially if she actually liked it, at least on some level.

Thanks to Santana's cock sucking training Quinn was even able to slide every inch of that strap-on down her throat. She gagged and choked something fierce towards the end, but she was filled with an odd sense of pride when her lips wrapped around the base. Although that had a lot to do with looking up into the grinning face of Santana Lopez, Quinn's heart fluttering again as she saw proof she was pleasing her dominant girlfriend.

"God Quinn, I'm so proud of you." Santana softly said, "And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Quinn replied with a soft smile.

She removed her mouth from the toy only for a few seconds to say those words before going back to it, sucking the cock even though all her ass juice was gone, and all she could taste was rubber. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that the cock was clean, although she was exhausted, all Quinn wanted to do was please Santana. And from now on she would do that at all costs, Quinn convinced after this magical night that however perverted things got, it would be worth it to see Santana smile like that. And to cum like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The past two weeks had been the best two weeks of Quinn's life. They had also been the most exhausting. Granted, going into this relationship Quinn had known Santana loved sex, however she had assumed Santana had been exaggerating. After all Santana said a lot of things which couldn't possibly be true, mostly little white lies to make her look cool/more gangster than she actually was, but if anything she had underplayed her sexual appetite by proudly referring to herself as a slut, because wow, the other girl was just insatiable.

It was one thing when they were sharing a home with two other people and therefore even Santana was forced to restrain herself, and when she couldn't Quinn mostly had the willpower to talk her out of a quickie as long as someone else was in the apartment, which was frequently thanks to various friends dropping by. But now they had Quinn's college dorm all to themselves and ever since they had moved in two weeks ago Santana hadn't been able to keep her hands off of her, Quinn bizarrely looking forward to her classes as they were a slight reprieve from her girlfriend's addictive touch.

Another difference was that ever since they had 'broken in their new room' and she had asked Santana to be more rough with her and fuck her up the ass from time to time Quinn was experiencing the old saying of 'be careful what you wish for' because while Santana wasn't always rough with her she was now being butt fucked two to three times a day. It was hard to complain because the orgasms where incredible, but it made somethings embarrassingly difficult. Like sitting down, Quinn shifting from cheek to cheek as she tried not to put her full weight on her incredibly sore bottom. Hell, even walking was becoming difficult, Quinn more convinced than ever when she finally left for her afternoon class that she needed to have a talk with Santana.

That was easier said than done. For most of the last week Quinn had been planning to talk to Santana, but then she reached her college dorm and saw the beautiful Latina and her words failed her. If she was lucky enough to get anything out Santana would grin that sexy grin of hers and Quinn would just melt. Last time she had fought through that, but then Santana had pounced on her before she could tell her not too, and as soon as those talented hands touched her she was a goner. But this time would be different, Quinn stubbornly told herself. This time she would put her foot down and make it clear that while she loved being a bottom she wasn't Santana's slut. She was her girlfriend, and should be treated as such.

"Santana, we need to talk." Quinn blurted out, before she registered the soft lighting and her girlfriend wearing lingerie which made her melt again.

Meanwhile Santana went from happy to horrified, "What?"

"Huh." Quinn mumbled.

"You used like the worst words ever. So what have I done?" Santana asked, quickly getting out of her sexy pose and off the bed before approaching her lover, "Is it because I've been so rough with you lately? Because I'm sorry, but you kind of gave me the green light, and... I just got a bit carried away. You know me, I always do, but I swear that's not how it's got to be. I can change, I swear, and I was going to make it up to you tonight. Please baby, don't do anything rash."

"Shhhhhhh, calm down sweetie." Quinn said, quickly closing the door behind her and then closing the distance between her and the other girl, "Yeah, I've kind of felt overwhelmed lately, but I definitely don't want to break up."

"Good." Santana smiled softly, "I don't want to lose you Q."

"I don't want to lose you either S." Quinn returned the smile, wrapping her arms round Santana who returned the favour, then the blonde blushed, "But... I don't think I can take another ass fucking for at least a week."

"Awww, Quinn... is someone's butt feeling sore." Santana couldn't help teasing her as she slid her hands down to squeeze Quinn's ass. As Quinn flinched Santana quickly followed up with, "Cos I got away to make you feel better."

"Really?" Quinn asked, not really wanting to further discuss her aching butt.

"Really." Santana said softly, pulling her girlfriend in for a gentle kiss, which lasted a minute or two before she pulled away and grinned, "Besides, I've been meaning to make it clear to you that I don't need a silly little toy to make you cum."

Quinn didn't doubt that, and she didn't think Santana's strap-on was silly, but she wasn't going to point that out. Not when Santana was kissing her again, Quinn's tired and stressed out body melting into the arms of her surprisingly strong lover and becoming blissfully happy. Then Santana pulled back to try and unhook her push-up bra, prompting Quinn to blurt out, "Stop!"

Santana smirked, "Oh, you like? Huh?"

"Yes." Quinn squeaked, blushing as her eyes travelled down to that bra which made Santana's tits look so big and wonderful, the other girl giving her a slow twirl so she could see Santana was wearing a tiny thong which dug into her amazing ass. Then she forced herself out of her stupor and said as confidently as she could, "Take off my clothes and fuck me. Then, after you've made me cum, I'm going to slowly unwrap you like the gift you are, and then eat your little pussy til you scream."

That wiped the smirk off of Santana's face, momentarily making Quinn feel proud of herself, until Santana closed the distance between them again, gently pulled off the blonde's jacket and said, "Na Q, I'm not going to fuck you tonight. I'm going to make love to you."

Santana then kissed Quinn again, feeling very pleased with herself when the formerly uptight blonde melted into her embrace again. Unfortunately that kind of backfired on her as she had to break the kiss soon afterwards to get Quinn's top over her head, but after that they were in kiss city for the next few minutes as Santana stripped the other girl and guided her to the bed with practised ease. They even maintained the lip lock as Santana slowly lowered Quinn down on got on top of her, the friends turned lovers passionately making out for another few minutes before Santana finally moved away from Quinn's lips and started spreading kisses up and down her neck.

She managed to stay there longer than usual, but ultimately Santana's desire to go lower kicked in, and after a few minutes of kissing, licking, sucking and occasionally nipping the soft flesh of Quinn's neck the brunette moved down to the blonde's boobs. Again she stayed longer than usual, this time Santana not in a hurry to go anywhere. Sure, she was eager to taste Quinn's pussy again, but she knew how much her girl liked her titties sucked, and Santana was only too happy to oblige.

So for the next few minutes Santana went back and forth between those boobs, kissing her way down one and up the other, and occasionally around the nipples. Of course the nipples were her main focus, Santana wrapping her lips around each one in turn and eagerly sucking on them. Then she moved onto to sliding her tongue around and flicking those nipples. Finally, she began gently biting them, which really got Quinn crying out, although for now the blonde wasn't actually saying anything other than a few moans of 'yes' and Santana's name over and over again.

That would change, Santana promised herself, sliding her hands up to Quinn's boobs. For the past few minutes she had been using those hands to caress the not so fun parts of Quinn's body like her arms, sides, thighs and stomach, and keeping herself up of course. Now she was pushing those nipples deeper into her mouth, and playing with whichever one wasn't in her mouth, which of course naturally drove Quinn wild. Eventually even wild enough for Quinn to give her what she wanted.

"Lower." Quinn whimpered, "Please Santana, lower. Lick me, mmmmmmmmm, lick my pussy, ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, please? Please San, ohhhhhhhhhhh, yes baby, lower!"

Quinn knew how much Santana loved to hear her beg for her. It was an incredible turn on for them both, although Quinn almost always made Santana work for it, which admittedly was easy for Santana as she had an almost unholy knowledge of women's bodies. Or at least an unholy knowledge of Quinn's body, Santana knowing how to effortlessly get Quinn's attention and then turn that attention into a desperate need for release. This time was no different, as was the eagerness in which Santana lowered herself down in between her legs as soon as Quinn begged for it.

To be fair Santana didn't dive right in, spending a little while kissing Quinn's flat stomach, so by the time the Latina was in place the white girl was aching to feel that talented little tongue. Quinn got it fairly quickly, the blonde letting out a sharp cry followed by a long moan as the brunette pressed her tongue to the bottom of her pussy and then slowly slid it all the way up to the top, Santana cruelly cutting off the lick just before it reached Quinn's clit. She then deliberately avoided it on the next half a dozen licks, and when she did do something it was just too breathe softly on that sensitive bundle of nerves, Quinn so wired at that point that it actually felt good.

All of this told Quinn that Santana was settling down for a long pussy licking, which was just fine with her. Sure, it left her squirming slightly on her sore bottom, but for the most part her back, and the rest of her body, was helping to support the weight so the pain wasn't that bad, and she quickly forgot about it when Santana settled into giving her a long, slow cunt lapping. In fact as the minutes ticked by and Santana's tongue continued to gently caress the lips of her pussy Quinn found herself increasingly forgetting about the literal pain in her ass and again focus on the metaphorical.

Not that it was that bad at first. Just a minor inconvenience. However she could only be licked by her beautiful lover for so long until the urge to cum became almost overwhelming. It didn't help matters that Santana really was breath taking in her skimpy outfit. Sure, Quinn couldn't see those breasts anymore, but she could still see Santana's legs encased in stockings and that little thong buried in her juicy ass cheeks. Mainly though it was infuriatingly gentle licks, and it only got 'worse' as Santana continued the exquisite torture, part of Quinn loving every second of it even as another part of her wanted to scream.

Santana definitely wanted to make Quinn scream for her, but for right now she was more than satisfied with the moans, groans, whimpers, cries and gasps which were coming with increasing volume and frequency, the first half a dozen or so incredibly cute and the ones that followed them incredibly sexy. Of course Quinn's throaty voice was sexy anyway, but when she heard it when they were having sex Santana swore she could record it and make a fortune. Not that she would. No, Santana was selfish. She wanted to keep every little part of Quinn Fabray for herself.

Of course if she wanted to keep Quinn she needed to learn some self-control. Or at least some semblance of it, as the last thing she wanted was overwhelmed Quinn with rough and nasty sex. Well, maybe not the last thing, as if she had to lose her that would be the way to go, but Santana didn't ever want to lose her. Where was she? Quinn's delicious pussy was so distracting. Oh yeah, keeping Quinn. Santana owed it to herself and Quinn to find a balance between rough and nasty sex and this more sweet and gentle love-making. After all, she loved them both, and while there was nothing wrong with indulging in Quinn's submissive side, and her own dominant side, it was important to make it clear to Quinn that no matter what she adored her.

With that in mind Santana set out to give Quinn a nice long pussy licking, and that's exactly what she gave her. However as Quinn started to be increasingly needy Santana did pick things up a bit by allowing her tongue to travel all the way up to her girlfriend's clit, and the first time the former connected with the latter Quinn let out a grateful cry which told Santana she was on the right track. So after a few more gentle licks she began moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as simply up-and-down, and lingered against Quinn's entrance every chance she got, which resulted in more positive reactions from the blonde.

From there Santana began lingering on Quinn's clit more and more, until she was pausing in between licks to flick that sensitive bundle of nerves. Finally she wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, her girlfriend whimpering as she did nothing for a couple of seconds and then the blonde cried out as Santana began gently sucking. Then not so gently, the devious brunette slowly increasing her suction until she could practically taste Quinn's cum, Santana sure she would soon be literally tasting it as her lover desperately clawed at the bed sheets for a few seconds and then finally gave Santana what she wanted. What she always wanted. Quinn Fabray begging for her.

"Fuck me Santana! Please fuck me, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue!" Quinn pleaded, knowing what Santana wanted to hear, "Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, please baby, I need it! I need your tongue. I need your girl tongue. I need your girl tongue inside me, oooooooooooooh please, tongue fuck my slutty little lesbian cunt, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, I need your girl tongue in my queer little pussy! Oh please fuck me! I need you to fuck me. I need to be fucked. Oh God! Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Sure enough Santana gave Quinn what she wanted. Just not in the way she was expecting it. Instead of slamming her tongue inside her, as usual, Santana slowly slid inside of her, although the result was the same. She still became incoherent from being overwhelmed by increasingly wonderful pleasure, Quinn feeling like she was as close to cumming as she could be without actually going over the edge. However while she loved the sudden violation of her pussy, this might have been even better, that talented tongue caressing her pussy walls as they eagerly made way for the invading muscle.

Once she had buried the entire length of her tongue inside her Santana just left there for a few seconds, giving both former best friends the chance to savour the unique sensation. Then just as the novelty wore off and the desire to get fucked returned Quinn found herself screaming louder than ever as Santana began tongue fucking her. Not as hard as she could at first, but not gently either, and it didn't take long before Santana was obviously using every ounce of skill and strength that she could to pound Quinn's pussy with her tongue, fucking the blonde like no one else had ever fucked her before.

No one compared to Santana Lopez. Absolutely no one, although Quinn tried to avoid saying that, as last thing she needed was to inflate Santana's already large ego. And to be fair it wasn't like she had been with any other women. She could be just 100% gay, and a lesbian slut to boot, the kind of girl who convinced herself she was hard to please until she finally worked up the courage to be with another girl who in turn made her cum so hard and frequently that she was completely smitten with the girl who took her 'lesbian cherry'. However while that described Quinn to a tea, it was hard to imagine anyone was as good at fucking women as Santana Lopez.

Santana certainly knew how to fuck her. Perhaps more importantly Santana knew how to make her cum, Quinn's eyes rolling in the back of her head and her entire body trembling as she received the type of powerful orgasm she was convinced that only Santana Lopez could give her. The type which melted her mind and left her a complete mess, Quinn's last coherent thought but quite well being 'God, I love Santana Lopez'. Then she received her second orgasm, quickly followed by her third, and fourth, and so on, Santana relentless to squeezes as many climaxes out of her that she could.

Santana stopped making Quinn cum for only one thing, swallowing the fruits of her labour. Or at least the majority of it, something as a self-proclaimed but let's face it it's true expert rug muncher found easier at the beginning. After all, to make sure she got her tongue as deep into Quinn as possible she'd had to press her face as deep into Quinn's pussy as possible, so when the blonde's first climax hit all Santana had to do was pull her tongue out and push her lips even more firmly against Quinn's entrance and the other girl's cum pretty much flow directly down her throat and into her belly where it belonged.

Once Santana had swallowed all of Quinn's cum she returned to the tongue fucking, successfully going back and forth for a little while. Then there was just too much liquid to swallow, which broke Santana's heart because this was the greatest thing she'd ever tasted. Even greater than Quinn's regular cunt cream. On the bright side whatever she failed to swallow ended up on her face, or in her hair, sliding down her neck and onto her boobs, so in a way it was like Quinn was marking Santana as hers, an idea Santana loved almost as much as marking Quinn as hers. Plus Santana would be able to clean that liquid off and eat it later.

When her tongue finally got tired Santana replaced it with two fingers. She was of course reluctant to do so and miss out on all that precious Quinn cum, but she would at least get some of it later and again, the most important thing here was Quinn's pleasure/making her girlfriend cum. Which was why Santana wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit and sucked it while she fingered her, starting slowly but gradually building up the pace until she was easily making Quinn cum over and over again, then she switched to guzzling down that yummy liquid she craved.

Again and again Santana switched back and forth, along the way adding her other hand into the mix. Specifically by collecting some of the escaped cum and pussy cream on a finger and then pushed it inside Quinn's ass. Thanks to two weeks of nearly non-stop sodomy Quinn was easily able to take a finger up her butt, and the second one was quickly followed, the fact that this made Quinn cum extra hard giving Santana a wonderfully wicked idea. Sure, she had promised herself and Quinn no extreme anal, but that didn't mean they couldn't still have a little back door fun.

So pulling her face upwards and away from Quinn's pussy Santana ordered as firmly as possible, "Turn over!"

Quinn whimpered when Santana pulled away and then immediately flipped over when she heard that firm tone. She used to hate being bossed around, but now when Santana did it, oh it turned her on so much. And was oddly freeing. But whilst she loved Santana she didn't 100% trust her not to butt fuck her after all. Or maybe spank her. Both of which Quinn would very much enjoy later, but for now she just wasn't sure her ass could take it, Quinn dully opening her mouth to protest when she felt her cheeks being spread apart.

Then her eyes went wide and she let out a gasp of surprise as she felt something soft and wet slide from the bottom of her pussy all the way up through her ass crack. Of course after being on the receiving end of wonderful kisses, and pussy lickings, Quinn would know that soft, wet thing any where. She knew exactly what it was, and she knew exactly what was happening, she just couldn't believe it. Which was why she had to open her mouth and say may be the dumbest thing ever.

"Santana! What, what are you doing!" Quinn moaned in pleasure.

"Isn't it obvious Q?" Santana teased, "I'm eating your ass."

That response had Quinn blushing. Of course that was what Santana was doing. Quinn knew that, so she should be asking why, she should be stopping this. Shouldn't she? After all, it was so gross. Then again that had been what she used to think about a lot of things she loved doing now, and it wasn't like her tongue was back there licking that area, so what was the harm? Besides, while this wasn't her idea of ending what had been up until now a very romantic gesture, Santana sliding her fingers back into Quinn's pussy sealing the deal and the former HBIC relaxed and once again surrendered her body to Santana Lopez.

She was rewarded for this with several more powerful orgasms, Quinn embarrassed about how quickly and powerfully she came. Not that she was surprised. Santana seemed to be made specifically to make other women cum. Or at the very least to make Quinn cum, that idea making Quinn blush again but also turning her on. It was just so believable that Santana was the answer to all her prayers, that wonderful if perverted thought the last coherent one Quinn had for a very, very long time.

Santana had wanted to do this for months, but it never seemed the right time. Of course, it was one of the many things she had always wanted to do to Quinn, but never thought she'd be able too perhaps above everything else, even the ass fucking. After all, it was one thing to manipulate Quinn into taking a dildo up her ass because Santana knew she could make another girl cum from that, and sure enough the orgasms had been enough to turn formally prudish Quinn into an anal slut, where on it's own a rim job just wouldn't get the job done.

Not that Santana was going to just rely on the ass licking itself, but of she had tried this before now, it might have been one perverted thing too much and Quinn might have got scared and broken it off with her, and that was becoming increasingly unbearable by the day. So Santana had done her best to control herself, at least until this week when she had become so lost in strap-on fucking Quinn's juicy white girl butt that she barely did anything except butt bang her little anal slut. Now though, now seem like the perfect time to push Quinn a little further, as long as she kept delivering the hard orgasms of course.

In the name of that Santana slipped first one and then two fingers into Quinn's pussy while using her thumb to rub the other girl's clit. Then after a few minutes of gentle pussy fingering and ass licking Santana began increasing the pace, as well as swirling her tongue around Quinn's cute little butt hole and curling her fingers to attack her girlfriend's G-spot. Finally Santana buried her face as deep as it would go in between Quinn's butt cheeks and literally shoved her tongue up Quinn's butt.

After two weeks of nearly non-stop fuckings from Santana's strap-on Quinn's ass hole not only let her tongue inside but she got pretty deep into that back passage, Santana loving the feeling of her girlfriend's ass quivering around her tongue as this latest anal invasion made Quinn cum. Not quite as hard as when Santana's tongue was in her pussy, and certainly not as hard as when the brunette was butt fucking the blonde with her 'cock', but Santana was pretty please with her handiwork, continuing the assault on both of Quinn's fuck holes through a couple climaxes before bringing Quinn down from her high and then crawling upwards to lay beside her.

"How was that Q?" Santana grinned, Quinn staring at her for a few long seconds before doing what Santana hoped she would do and passionately kiss her, the blonde tasting her own ass on the brunette's lips and tongue in the process.

Quinn's mind had been way too fuzzy from the force of her orgasms to think about that, and when she realised it she paused for a second, but by that point Santana was kissing her so passionately that she didn't really spend much time pausing before continuing the kiss. It wasn't even that bad, and she had gone ass to mouth a lot of over the last week, but Quinn was determined to get revenge/pay Santana back for making her feel so wonderful again, so after a few minutes of increasingly heated tongue kissing Quinn broke the lip lock, quickly kissed her way down Santana's neck, and then chest to reach her big beautiful boobs.

Despite her earlier promise Quinn almost literally tore Santana's lingerie away from her body. Instantly feeling guilty about that Quinn slowed down, the blonde taking her time to kiss up one of the brunette's tits and then all over the boob before finally taking Santana's nipple into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Then after maybe a minute of gentle sucking Quinn slowly made her way to the other boob, going as slowly as she possibly could and for a while pressing her lips to anywhere that wasn't Santana's nipples before she finally put her lover out of her misery. Only not, the groan Santana let out making it clear she didn't appreciate the slow and gentle tactics right now, but she only had herself to blame.

Santana had spent months gleefully turning Quinn into a perverted lesbian. Ok, maybe deep down Quinn always was a perverted lesbian, but Santana was the one who had unlocked that part of her and pushed her ever further down the 'rabbit hole' so to speak to the point where she now loved receiving a rim job and even kissed her lover afterwards. More to the point Santana teased her all the time, and lately had been using her like an anal whore, so Quinn figured she was due some revenge.

Sexually teasing Santana was the best revenge, but at the same time there was a limit to how long Quinn could deny herself the pleasure of eating her girlfriend's sweet pussy. She still managed to go back and forth between those big beautiful tits for quite a while, licking, sucking and even biting Santana's nipples, but ultimately Quinn completed her journey, barely having the presence of mind to press soft kisses to her lover's stomach and savouring Santana's delightful scent before sticking out her tongue and sliding it from the bottom of the other girl's pussy all the way up to the top.

Santana let out a long drawn-out moan to coincide with that first lick. More moans followed as Santana resisted the instinct to hide her reaction, either because she wanted to make her lover earn it or out of some twisted desire not to look weak. Instead she relaxed and enjoyed herself. More or less. She also had to resist grabbing Quinn's pretty blonde hair and shoving her girlfriend's face as deep as it would go into her cunt, Santana instead grabbing the bed sheets around her as for the first time in what felt like a long time she allowed Quinn to be in control. And in a way, this was the first time. Or at least the first time Santana was doing her best to let Quinn have complete control.

She even managed to keep her mouth shut for like five minutes, which as far as Santana was concerned was a miracle. At least for her during sex. Especially good sex. And the sex was always especially good with Quinn. One of the many reasons why was because Quinn had always been a naturally good pussy licker, and after having Santana sit on her face once a day for a week she had quickly become an expert at licking Santana's pussy, the fiery Latina quivering already from what was happening to her, and more importantly what was about to happen to her.

Sure enough Quinn slowly but gradually increased the force and speed of her licks, lingering her tongue over her entrance and perhaps more importantly going from ignoring Santana's clit completely, to hitting it on every other stroke of her tongue and finally hitting it with every stroke. She then started lingering on that sensitive bundle of nerves, twirling her tongue around it and taking it into her mouth for increasingly forceful fucking. Finally Quinn very slowly pushed her tongue inside her and then started fucking her with it, driving Santana towards what promised to be an amazing climax.

Santana was very tempted just to let it happen. Quinn was obviously eager for her cum, and Santana really, really wanted to give it to her. Oh yes, she wanted to cum in Quinn's mouth and all over her pretty face, make the girl who used to boss her around all the time swallow her cum like a porn star, just the very thought of it almost enough to make Santana cum. However after what she had just done, and how hard Quinn had got off on it, Santana couldn't resist seeing if she could get her girl to literally return the favour.

So after a few minutes of tongue fucking Santana called out, "Quinn, would you do me a favour?"

Clearly delirious with lust Quinn lifted her cream coated chin slightly and practically whimpered, "Anything."

"Lick my ass hole." Santana requested softly, and then when Quinn gave her an apprehensive look Santana added, "Come on Q, I just made you cum so hard from my tongue up your ass, don't you think I deserve the same?"

Quinn bit her lip nervously. If she was honest with herself she had guessed something like this was coming, only she had thought it would be some time in the future when she would have had the chance to really think about it, not now. Which was probably why Santana was pushing this on her now. But as annoyed as she was with her sneaky lover, and apprehensive to go that dirty, she desperately wanted to make Santana cum right now. Sure, she'd prefer to do it by eating the other girl's pussy, but she could do this for the girl she loved. No, she would do this for the girl she loved, Quinn nodding firmly as she could, causing Santana to grin and flip over.

There was a pause while Quinn spent a few long minutes just staring at Santana's big butt in a mixture of apprehension and lust, then she quickly pulled apart those meaty cheeks, stuck out her tongue and pressed it to the other girl's butt hole. Honestly she was expecting to hate it, but the hole was covered in escaped pussy cream, so Quinn didn't exactly mind licking that up, and when it was gone the taste of Santana's ass hole wasn't unpleasant. Not nearly as good as her pussy, but not bad, Quinn becoming more comfortable with every lick until she was swirling her tongue all around that puckered rosebud and trying to literally push it into the other girl's ass.

To Quinn's amazement Santana didn't mock her for this, which had to be physically painful for the sexy Latina. Whether this was not to put the blonde off or because the brunette was living up to her earlier agreement, Quinn appreciated it, and rewarded Santana for it by pushing two fingers into her girlfriend's cunt and pretty much immediately fucking Santana hard. As a result of all the build-up, both Quinn's direct work and Santana going down on her it wasn't long before the brunette was cumming on the blonde's fingers, making Quinn want to replace her tongue, and more importantly her mouth, with her fingers.

Before she could Santana reached back, grabbed her hair, and pulled her face out of her fat ass. It was only in that brief moment Quinn realised how deep she had been pushing her face into Santana's big booty, the once prudish girl gasping for breath in the brief moment she didn't have her girlfriend's tongue in her mouth, Quinn blushing as she realised Santana was tasting her own ass on her tongue. Throughout the kiss Santana had a firm grip on the hand Quinn had been using to finger her, so when she did eventually break the kiss Santana could take those fingers into her mouth, suck the girl cum off of them and then kiss Quinn again so she could feed that juice to her.

"God I love you." Santana confessed during the next brief break in the kiss.

"I love you too." Quinn beamed, just before she was kissed again and lowered back down to the bed for more kinky lesbian sex.


End file.
